Fall from Earth
by Suilaid
Summary: A girl from Earth is thrown precariously into Skyrim, and is rescued by a traveling Orc.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall From Earth **

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _I don't own Skyrim, although I wish I did._

* * *

><p>His leather boots made no sound as he moved noiselessly through the countryside. His breath came out in small puffs as the chill of night started to set in. The last few rays of sunlight peeked over the snow covered mountains in the far distance and Bo Gro Graul judged by his surroundings that he was still on track to Windhelm and would be there in no more than a few more days. He had been following the river that would lead him into the snowy land in order to meet with Ulfric Stormcloak and receive more orders. Bo Gro Graul slid down a bank and crossed the river when he spotted a well enough shaded spot that would hopefully keep him safe for a few hours. The brown bear stalking the area was easily dispatched with his greatsword, and he allowed himself to sleep for a few hours, before making his way again long before the sun had risen.<p>

Just as the skies started to get lighter and once again the sun was starting to warm his back Bo Gro Graul saw a form lying flat on the ground a little ways away. Frowning, he jogged over to the figure, and discovered it was a person who seemed for the most part dead or unconscious. Kneeling down, he took the persons shoulder and rolled them over onto their back, revealing a pretty human face. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was messy and had bits of grass in it, and her pale face was streaked with dirt, but besides that he could see no visible wounds. Leaning closer, Bo Gro Graul listened, his pointed ear picking up the slow but steady rhythm of breathing. She wore strange blue colored pants of a material he couldn't recognize and a plain white tunic. Thinking about what he should do, Bo Gro Graul sat for a few minutes looking around. She would not wake when he tried to rouse her, so he pondered for few moments in the grass, racking his brain for a settlement he could reach before nightfall. Windhelm was too far away to reach it by the evening, but he remembered a couple settlements that were on the outskirts of Eastmarch, and he had plenty of coin if he needed it. Sliding one hand under the woman's back, and the other under her legs, he easily hoisted the woman up into his arms and cradled her head against his armored chest while he started a steady jog in the direction he hoped was right.

* * *

><p>Bo Gro Graul reached the settlement of Kynesgrove late afternoon, crunching noisily over the light brushing of snow that had appeared once he had crossed into Eastmarch and out of The Rift. He quickly spotted the Inn, and greeting the Stormcloak guards he passed, the Orc made his way up the stairs and inside the building, struggling momentarily with the door. His arms ached from carrying the unconscious human; he had stopped once briefly to eat a small meal and attempted to wake the woman to no avail. What few patrons who were inside Braidwood Inn gave Bro Gro Graul strange looks; an Orsimer with a human in his arms was a strange sight to see. He reached the bar and wearily asked if there was a room available, and if any healers lived in Kynesgrove.<p>

"Yeah" the Nord said slowly, "ten gold and it's yours for the night. There's a Nord woman who comes in here every week, handy with healing spells and stuff."

"Great, thanks." Bo Gro Graul motioned to the pouch on his hip. "Take the amount from this pouch."

The woman hesitated, but complied, carefully dealing out the gold and attaching it back on the Orc's hip.

"I'll send her to you if I see her first."

"Thank you very much."

She gave a smile and nodded once, turning back to her duties. Bo Gro Graul made his way to the room the inkeeper had directed him to, gently placing the woman on the bed. He drew a chair beside the bed and sat down, watching the woman's chest rise as she breathed. She was very beautiful, he admitted. He found beauty in both humans and Orsimer, although he had never had relationships with either one. He hoped the woman wouldn't be repulsed by him, his green skin and tusks were a beastly sight, he knew this.

A couple hours later a blond Nord entered the room, a black cloak wrapped around her dark leather armor. She took the cloak off and placed it down on the dresser before walking over to the bed and checking the girl's breathing. She ignored Bo Gro Graul for a few minutes while she checked for injuries, and then turned to the Orc.

"Where did you find her?"

"Not far off from here, half a days walk, in the Rift."

"Just lying on the ground, unconscious?"

"Yes, face down."

"And she hasn't woken up at all since you found her?"

"No"

"Hmm" The Nord turned back to the woman, checking her pulse. She too noted the strange material of her pants, frowning slightly.

"Everything seems fine, we'll give it the night and if she doesn't wake up by then I'm not sure what to do."

"Okay, will you be here in the morning?"

The Nord nodded, grabbing her cloak. "I'll come check on her tomorrow, you should get some rest, you don't look too great."

"Thanks" Bo Gro Graul replied gruffly, realizing he probably did look even worse than normal. He had been traveling for several weeks straight, and had neglected his bathing duties. It had been a while, and he supposed way over due for a good scrub. He walked back up to the barmaid and purchased another room, the one beside the sleeping woman's, for half price. He thanked the owner, grateful for her hospitality, very unused to such a treatment from other races. He was exhausted, but forced himself to request a bath and a meal, which the woman said both would be brought to his room. He drank a bottle of the Honningbrew mead and enjoyed the warmth that spread down his throat.

"Your bath is ready."

Bo Gro Graul turned around in his seat to look at the young girl, who stared back at him with a look of disgust. This was what he was used to. He thanked her anyways and downed the rest of his mead. Once he was in his room he began stripping off his filthy leather armor. He wore nothing underneath so once every article of his faded armor was off he slid into the steaming tub of water, a happy growl escaping his lips. He lay there unmoving for a while, his long arms dangling down the side of the tub, thinking about the woman he had found. He wondered curiously what had happened to her that she ended up in the Rift like that, and was thankful he had found her relatively unscathed, and no one—or no thing had reached her first. He began to scrub his green toned skin with a flower-smelling bar of soap, feeling his muscles starting to relax when a woman rushing into his room interrupted his thoughts. Despite that the murky water did not betray what was submerged he instinctively covered himself as it dawned on him it was the woman he had rescued. Her eyes widened as she noticed him, backing up slowly.

"I-I'm sorry, forgive me," she whispered, and before he could open his mouth to speak she left his room just as quickly as she had entered. Bo Gro Graul rushed out of the tub, splashing water all over the floor. He hastily dried himself, reaching his pack and pulling out his clothes. Once he was dressed he opened the door and strode to the next door, knocking. The door opened a crack, and a blue gray eye stared back at him.

"May I come in?" He asked as soft as his rough voice could muster, trying to appear less frightening. She stepped back and the door opened all the way, allowing the Orsimer to walk in and close it behind him. He stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"How do you feel?" He asked, keeping his distance.

"Weird," she replied, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Where am I?"

"Braidwood Inn in Kynesgrove." He watched as she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Near Windhelm?" Bo Gro Graul asked, seeing if that would help her gain her bearing.

"Windhelm?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, about a day or two away from here."

The woman turned around, clutching her head and whispering very quietly.

"Windhelm…then I'm in…"

"Skyrim" he answered for her, and the woman turned around.

"You are an Orsimer," she stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Is it obvious?" He joked, running a hand through his long damp hair.

"It's just… I've never seen an Orc in person before."

"You haven't? Well you may call this Orc Bo Gro Graul." He smiled at her, hoping his protruding teeth didn't disgust her and he looked like a fool.

"Bo Gro Graul," she repeated, smiling back at him. She had a pretty smile.

"I'm Jane."

"Well Jane, let us go and sit down for a meal, you must be pretty hungry."

As if in response to Bo's words, Jane's stomach growled loudly, and they laughed. Together they headed to main room and sat down at a small table. The Barmaid brought by two steaming plated of food, which she was gratefully thanked for.

"It smells delicious," Jane praised.

"How did you know to make meal for her?" Bo Gro Graul asked.

"She ran out here in such a panic, I sent her to her back to her room and said I would make her something to eat." The woman smiled, and then walked back to her place behind the bar.

So," Jane started, after taking a few bites of her venison. "What exactly happened to me that I ended up here?"

"You do not remember anything before your accident?" Bo Gro Graul had been hoping she would know, and quench his curiosity.

"Accident?" Her eyes widened.

"Well not a bad accident," Bo Gro Graul replied hastily, "but I found you on the ground in The Rift this morning, unconscious. You didn't wake up until tonight."

"The universe must have thrown me into Skyrim like a sack of potatoes…" Jane whispered, a faraway look on her face.

"What?" Bo Gro Graul asked.

"Um" Jane shook her heard. "Nothing, I just can't… remember anything before now."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"That is unfortunate." Bo Gro Graul looked saddened to hear she didn't know anything about her past.

"But you are a Nord, yes?"

"Nord… yes."

Bo Gro Graul chuckled, this young woman was strange, but he thought it made her adorable. That thought made him freeze, did he actually just have that thought?

"So, Bo, tell me about yourself."

Bo. He liked the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Well, I joined the Stormcloaks around two months ago, and have been traveling all over Skyrim performing various duties. I was heading to Windhelm to meet my Jarl Ulfric when I found you."

Jane nodded, taking a few bites. "You must be an important man." She looked impressed.

Bo grinned, flattered by her compliment. "I have been working hard to get where I am in Ulfric's favor, he did not like me in the beginning, but I seem to be proving myself each time he gives me a task. I hope to continue rising up among the Stormcloaks and show that Orsimer can be just as great as any other race."

"It is a noble goal," Jane remarked, "I take it not many like your race."

Bo snorted. "My people were once revered for our service in the legion many years ago. That is not the case anymore; all repulse us now. Most of my kind have retreated into strongholds and cut themselves off from the rest of the world."

"Did you live in a stronghold?"

"Yes, for all my child years and a few teenage years I lived in Narzulbur."

"What is your age?" Jane looked up, trying to guess. "The way you talk it is as if you are an old man!"

Bo laughed, his deep voice rumbling warmly, making Jane grin.

"I am twenty four summers, and you look so young I almost don't want to ask!"

"I'll have you know I'm twenty two!" Jane retorted, and they both laughed, earning a few curious and annoyed looks from the other patrons.

"Why did you leave?" Jane inquired once their laughing had subsided.

"I always wanted to travel, so when I was old enough to feel I could do well on my own, I started to travel through Skyrim and Cyrodiil. I am more familiar with this country though, I know it well."

"Sounds like it has been a good life for you." Jane smiled, and Bo sighed. She was so innocent.

"It's been enjoyable to travel, but not easy. Years of discrimination is not easy to deal with."

Jane reached forward and grabbed his hand. "You saved me," she replied, looking directly at him. "You could have left me to be picked off by wolves. Or worse. For that I am eternally grateful Bo."

"No need to thank me," Bo whispered gruffly, glancing around nervously. He was unsettled by her open affection, and the way she made his heart beat start to race. The last thing he wanted was for the woman to be submitted to the same abuse he went through, just because she was associated with an Orc. Jane frowned slightly, and removed her hand from his. She picked her fork back up and they both finished their dinner in silence.

"I'm stuffed," the Nord remarked. "I might have slept for a whole day but I'm exhausted."

"That room is yours for the night, go and rest." Bo replied, placing his fork down.

"Thank you, I will find a way to repay you."

Bo Gro Graul shook his head.

"I helped you, giving you a warm bed so you are comfortable is part of that."

Jane smiled meekly, looking down at the table. The she bade him goodnight and walked to her room where she collapsed on the soft bed and let her thoughts run free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Jane stared up at the wood ceiling, barely conceivable in the dark room. She was completely baffled by all that had happened, still believing she was in a very realistic and wonderful dream. Just hours before she had been sitting in the downstairs room with a remote controller in hand, playing a game she thought was completely fictional.<p>

"I'm in Skyrim," she repeatedly whispered, trying to convince her it was true. "Well if it's not, it's a damn good dream and I don't ever want to wake up."

She admitted that walking in on a bathing Orc had frightened her at first, there were definitely no Orsimer on Earth, but after she had gotten over the initial shock, liked Bo greatly. She bit back a smile as she thought back to her encounter; she unabashedly enjoyed the sight she had seen, now that she thought back to it. She swore he was pure muscle, his thick arms flexing as he reached down to cover himself although she couldn't have seen anything. His rich green skin had glistened with water, and his long brown hair had hung freely down his back.

"He's handsome" Jane thought, realizing her attraction to him. She couldn't deny it. Jane just hated that he thought so low of himself, how he put himself down despite the fact he was trying to make something of his name and race by joining the Stormcloaks.

As her thoughts started to turn to fuzz and the lull of sleep started to settle her last thoughts started to drift…. who is the Dragonborn?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered through the window, warming Jane's eyelids. She groaned and rolled over onto her side, her body aching. In the next room Bo Gro Graul was sitting up in his bed, yawning while he stretched. He scratched his chin, it had been a while since her last shaved and a noticeable amount of stubble had grown. He wore no clothing while he slept, and stood up, shivering slightly from the morning chill. He quickly pulled his breeches on and tied the strings. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Bo went to his armor and picked it up, deciding it would be time to retire the set once he reached Windhelm. There was a soft knock on his door, and then the Nord healer from the night before entered, her cloak covered in a dusting of fresh snow.<p>

"Morning," she greeted, removing her black leather gloves. "I haven't checked yet, but did she wake?"

"Yes, she did. We had dinner and then we both retired for the night. She might be up."

"Oh good, I will go see then. I would like to check her once more just to make sure she'll be okay."

"Thank you again" Bo replied, "I appreciate your kindness."

The woman nodded, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes. "Thank you for showing me kindness by helping the girl, I admit that… I have not held your race in favor. I am ashamed of my ignorance now."

Bo was yet again blown away by what he was hearing. He would probably never forget his stay in Braidwood Inn.

"I am grateful for your honesty, and I hope in the future you will look upon the Orsimer in a different light."

The Nord stared at him, her eyes slowly roaming over his figure, and he realized uncomfortably, he wore no shirt.

"You are not much different from men," she replied quietly.

Bo smiled, and the woman opened her mouth to speak but then changed her mind. After an awkward pause she stepped forward and held her hand out.

"If we ever meet again, you may call me Lynne."

"Lynne," they grasped hands, and shook. "Bo Gro Graul, or Bo if you wish."

Lynne smiled, and then left the room, moving to the next room over and knocking softly.

"Come in," called a pretty female voice. Lynne entered, and found the young woman sitting in her bed.

"Good morning," Lynne greeted, moving towards the Nord, "I am Lynn, the local healer. Bo Gro Graul allowed me to check over you so I was just coming to see how you are feeling."

"Oh, thank you Lynn. I'm Jane. I feel quite good this morning."

"Do you know what happened to you?" Lynn asked, as she gently looked over Jane.

"No, I can't remember anything before waking up here."

"That is strange, you must have taken a fall. Does your heard hurt at all?"

"No I feel nearly perfect, actually. Just a little bit sore."

"Well that's good then, but if you don't feel well after today make sure you get to an experienced healer right away."

"Thank you, I will make sure to do so."

Lynn nodded, said her goodbye, and took her leave.

A couple minutes later Bo knocked on the door frame, since the door was wide open.

"Hey Bo, what's up?"

"The ceiling?" he asked seriously.

Jane laughed, cursing her silly little Earth mind. Bo just smiled, a confused look in his eyes.

"Are you leaving now?" She asked, noting he wore what appeared to be worn leather armor. A greatsword hung at his hip and a bow and quiver hung on his back as well as a satchel had been swung over his shoulder.

"I have to report to Ulfric in Windhelm, that is where I was headed until I found you."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your work."

"Don't be" Bo waved his hand dismissively, "its no trouble."

"So…what am I going to do?" Jane rubbed her temple thoughtfully, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"You are more than welcome to join me in my travels… if you would like to." Bo swallowed nervously. He had thought about it long and hard before falling asleep. He decided he liked her a lot, and hoped they could at least be friends.

"I would love to!"

Bo looked up, afraid he had heard wrong.

"You will?"

"It would be an honor." Jane smiled, rushing forward to hug the Orsimer. Jane was a tall girl, but Bo towered over her, and her head nestled comfortably on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed, eliciting a rumbling laugh that tickled her cheek. He gently hugged her back, and then quickly detached himself from her when the Barmaid came around the corner.

"Oh Iddra," Jane called to the owner, "may I please have a bath drawn up? I feel pretty gross."

"Of course dear," Iddra replied.

Once Iddra had left Jane turned back to Bo.

"Is that alright? I'll be quick."

"Take your time, I'll order breakfast for when you're done."

Jane flashed him a smile, which made his stomach do a back flip. He glanced down at her strange pants, wondering if she would want something different.

"Do you want some new clothing?" He asked her, and Jane looked down.

"Oh, uh it's okay. I don't want you to spend any more on me." She reached up and rubbed her neck shyly.

"Please, I make good money working for Ulfric, it is no trouble at all to purchase some new clothes for you. I'll go right now." He turned to leave.

"Oh! Well, okay. Thank you."

Bo smiled to himself as he made his way down to the main hall to see where he could find a merchant.

Jane stripped off her dirty jeans and tossed them aside. She removed her tunic but kept it, something to remind her of where she had come from. Other than her attire, she had nothing else to show where she had come from, which she was okay with. She sank gratefully into the sinking tub and sighed happily, allowing the water to warm her chilled skin. Once she had scrubbed her body and hair until she felt good and clean, she rose from the tub and grabbed what she figured must be a Skyrim equivalent of a towel, and dried herself off. Wrapping it securely around her body she wandered over to the dresser and looked inside, finding a few gold coins. She smirked, feeling very surreal and expecting to wake up at any moment, when there was a knock.

"It's me Jane, I have some clothes but I don't know if you'll like them," Bo's muffled voice called to her.

"Come in," she replied, double-checking her towel. Bo entered, his eyes on the floor. He looked up a little bit, before he noticed she was finished her bath.

"It's sweet of you to avert your gaze for the sake of my privacy," Jane commented, reaching out to the package he held out.

"I couldn't find any armor, but it's better to purchase it in the city. When we get to Windhelm we'll make sure to get you properly fitted."

"Thank you for everything Bo."

Bo nodded, and left her to get dressed, saying he would order breakfast. Jane unwrapped the brown package and inspected her clothing. He had bought her plain brown pants, a couple different tunics, a cloak, sturdy leather boots, and a modest dress. Ditching the dress entirely, Jane pulled the breeches on, which where a little tight, but she was a fit girl so she didn't mind, and tied the strings up. Then she picked out a dark grey tunic and put it on, slinging her cloak over her arm; and stuffed the rest of the clothes into the leather satchel Bo had provided as well. She slipped the brown leather boots onto her feet, which were surprisingly soft, and felt she looked pretty good.

"This pleases the fantasy freak in me," she murmured quietly, grinning.

Jane left her room and reached the main hall where Bo sat at the same table as last night. A few patrons milled about, enjoying their breakfast and making light conversation.

"You look good," Bo's eyes widened slightly, thinking she looked incredible. Jane blushed, thanking him. Her blushing sent another flutter in his stomach and he grudgingly admitted to himself she really was an adorable woman.

Their breakfast arrived, and while they ate Bo explained what else he had gotten for her.

"A bow and sword? Oh Bo, you didn't have to do that!"

"Skyrim is a harsh country, I feel better knowing you have something to protect you, besides myself."

Jane couldn't speak, she just ran her hand over the sleek hunting bow, then whispered another thanks. They were ready to leave Kynesgrove.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>It was late morning by the time the pair departed from Braidwood Inn, Jane's cloak wrapped tightly around her against the chill.<p>

"You ready?" Bo asked, turning toward her.

"Definitely."

Bo had to admit she looked amazing with her new clothing and cloak, her longsword hanging by her side and a bow and quiver strapped to her back. Jane also thought that Bo looked great, his tight leather armor covered him like a second skin. She secretly enjoyed his backside in particular, the way it hugged his ass made her bite her lip to keep from giggling. He also looked like a true warrior, she had no doubt he was a talented fighter, and wondered why he did not wear Stormcloak armor.

They traveled through the snowy landscape of Eastmarch until the afternoon, when they stopped to have something to eat.

"How much farther do you think?" Jane asked, shivering. They had traveled around the side of a mountain and made quite it quite a good distance in her opinion.

"We'll have to make camp for the night, once the sun goes down. If we make good of time we should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," Jane forced her teeth to not chatter, she was ridiculously cold.

"You are very cold, I should have gotten warmer clothes, and gloves." Bo rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I'm a little cold," Jane lied, "but I'll be fine."

"You're a terrible liar," Bo stated, receiving a light punch on the arm from the girl, which only made him laugh.

As the skies grew darker, they found a small outcrop of trees laden with snow, and decided to make their camp there. Bo broke smaller branches off trees and scavenged for wood in the snowy hills while Jane dug a hole in the snow so they could start a fire. Bo came back with an armful of frozen branches and dumped them where Jane had dug, and then Bo stretched his hand out and a burst of fire coursed from his hand until the ice had melted and the wood started to burn. Jane had almost forgotten about magic, and stared in pleasant surprise at what she'd just seen. They ate some fresh bread Bo had bought before they left, and some delicious cheese. After they were done Bo stripped down to his pants and shirt, wrapping a blanket around him and staring at the fire.

As it got darker, it got colder, until Jane was shivering uncontrollably. It shook her whole body, and her teeth chattered together. She loss the feeling of he feet and hands, and wondered how she would last the night.

"I've never heard of a Nord that could not handle the coldest of cold." Bo moved closer to her and wrapped his blanket around her shoulders. He felt her hands, and was shocked at how frozen they felt.

"I-I-I don't think I-I'm a N-Nord," Jane whispered.

"What are you then?"

"I d-don't know."

Bo looked at her thoughtfully, and then decided it didn't matter.

"Hold me."

Bo looked at Jane, who was watching him.

"What?" He whispered, thinking perhaps he misheard her.

"P-please lay down and h-h-hold me," Jane replied, her heart beats fluttering dangerously fast, and was afraid he would reject her. She had decided she wanted to keep her fingers and toes, and wouldn't mind being close to the Orc at the same time.

Bo sat unmoving for a moment, staring down at the ground, but then shifted further onto her bedroll and lay down. Jane let out a shaky sigh and then turned around to face Bo and lay down. Bo hesitated, and then reached out an arm and wrapped it around Jane's waist, pulling her closer to him. Jane leaned her head against his chest and nestled into him, trying to control her shivering. She could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin. Orsimer weren't as hot blooded as Werewolves, but their blood ran at a higher temperature than humans, and eventually she was able to stop shivering and was warm enough to fall asleep. Bo lay there with Jane for quite a while; hesitant to fall asleep and let his guard down when he traveled with another person he couldn't deny he had feelings for. However sleep won over, and the pair slept until dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: this story will follow the main quest line, but I have taken a few minor liberties in how it all plays out.

* * *

><p>Bo awoke to see the sky a light grey, and knew it was just starting to be dawn. He looked down at the sleeping form of Jane; her mouth open slightly while her hand gently gripped his tunic. He shifted slightly; his arm had become numb after laying on it all night, and his movement caused Jane to wake, her eyelids fluttering open and she looked up at Bo. Blinking a couple times, she smiled up at him and let go of his shirt to rub her eyes.<p>

"I survived," she whispered, biting her lip. The action almost elicited a moan from him, and he quickly threw the blanket off of him and stood up. The shock of cold air-cooled his blood, and he breathed in a couple deep breaths. Although confused, Jane kept her questions to herself and got up as well, and within a half an hour the camp was dismantled and they were yet again making their way through the thick snow towards Windhelm. As Bo predicted, by the afternoon the tall grey walls of a Windhelm could be seen through the fog. It looked so incredible that when they got through the gates Jane stopped moving to stare open mouthed at the city.

"Ulfric will be in The Palace of Kings," Bo pointed towards the back of the city, and Jane nodded, knowing exactly where it was and what it looked liked. They entered through one of the tall iron gates and walked down the long corridor to where Ulfric sat on a tall throne, speaking to a man Jane recognized but couldn't remember his name. When Ulfric spotted Bo he raised his hand in greeting, and Bo bowed slightly.

"I am glad to see you Bo Gro Graul, there is much to do."

"Jarl Ulfric, tell me what to do and I shall be off."

Ulfric's voice was even sexier in person, and Jane stood shyly behind the tall Bo. Ulfric stood up from his throne and stepped down to grasp Bo's arm.

"You are always so eager to help, but you'll run yourself into your grave if you don't take care of yourself."

"I am strong, my Jarl, I can handle it."

"And who is your friend, Orsimer," Ulfric turned to look at Jane, who blushed. Bo stepped aside and introduced her. "This is my friend Jane, she is accompanying me on my travels."

"Jane," Ulfric took her hand and gently kissed it, his thick red beard tickling her. "It is a pleasure to meet you." His eyes momentarily gazed down, and then back up meet her look.

"It is an honor to meet you, Jarl Ulfric."

"And has she helped you with your Stormcloak duties?" Ulfric turned back to Bo, who stuttered:

"No-no my Jarl, we've only just met, on my way to here."

"It's okay Bo Gro Graul," Ulfric chuckled, and then motioned for the two to follow him. He led them to a small side room, which held a table with a large map of Skyrim and many little red and blue tags sticking into it Jane knew represented the Imperial and Stormcloak camps.

"I thank you for retrieving the Jagged crown for me, your next task is to deliver an axe to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun." He picked up a large iron axe and handed it to the Orc.

"Whiterun?" Bo asked nervously.

"Yes, he will know what it means. If he does not agree to side with the Stormcloaks we _will _wage war on Whiterun."

"It shall be done, my Jarl," Bo replied quietly, bowing again. He turned and quickly left the room, almost running out of the Palace of Kings. Jane jogged to keep up; he didn't stop until he had reached Candlehearth Hall. Bo reached the counter and was going to ask for two rooms when Jane cut in.

"One room please, large bed."

The owner looked at Jane in shock, glancing up at Bo and back at the woman.

"Uh… fifteen septim."

Bo reached into his pouch and produced the septims, and the Nord told them which room. Jane grabbed Bo's hand and pulled him towards their room. Closing the door behind them Jane faced Bo and crossed her arms.

"What's troubling you Bo?" She asked.

"It's nothing…" Bo mumbled, looking away.

"Don't lie to me," Jane reached up and grabbed the Orc's chin, forcing him to look at her.

"What troubles you?" She whispered.

Bo frowned, and growled. He pulled his head back out of Jane's grasp and turned away from her, huffing. Then his shoulders sank and he bowed his head.

"I was on my way to Cyrodiil for a while, when I was ambushed by a group of Imperial Soldiers looking for Stormcloak Rebels. At the time I wasn't a soldier…" he stopped talking, and Jane's stomach dropped. She knew what he was going to tell her.

"Ended up on a cart due to Helgen, to be executed. Was kneeling in front of the block, convinced it was all over, when a huge Dragon drops out of the sky and burns the whole place down. I barely escaped. That's how I was introduced to the Stormcloaks. Ulfric was there, as well as some of his rebels."

Bo dropped down into a chair and rubbed his aching temples. Jane walked up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"When the Dragon first arrived, he roared. When he did that… something happened. Inside me, something stirred. I would be lying if I said it hadn't scared me. When Ralof urged me to go to Whiterun and talk to the Jarl about the Dragon attack I… didn't go."

Jane rubbed his shoulders gently, and Bo's head dropped down.

"Bo…"

"There are whispers that the Dragons are back. And with Dragons comes a Dragonborn. I don't want it to be me."

Jane knelt down beside the Orsimer and gently lifted his head up, cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Then he opened them again to look at Jane with his clear blue eyes. Jane thought wistfully, they were the most beautiful colour.

"I know it must feel terrifying to have that weight on your shoulders, but Bo if anyone could be chosen as Dragonborn _you _are the absolute perfect choice." Jane reached up and stroked his ear, taking a deep breath.

"If anyone can bear the burden, _you _can, Bo." Jane smiled at him.

Bo growled softly, resisting the urge to shiver from her stroking his ear.

"You could talk a man into jumping off a mountain," Bo replied huskily, just barely controlling the emotions in his voice. Jane reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and Bo impulsively pulled her up from the floor and onto his lap. He reveled in her touch as she caressed his hair. He wanted to enjoy the moment completely but a part of him wondered desperately why she treated him with such kindness. The Orc part of him screamed that this was forbidden, unheard of, intimacy between Orsimer and other races just were _not_ accepted. Bo Go Graul thought maybe if they didn't kiss, he could prolong her affection, but knew one day it would end. Try kissing a beast with tusks; she'll surely be repulsed.

Bo wrapped an arm around Jane's waist and laid his head in the crook of her neck, feeling so comforted by her words and gestures.

"Will you…" he whispered shakily. "Come with me? To Whiterun?"

"Of course Bo." Jane replied softly, her breath tickled the back of his neck and sweet voice gave him shivers. He realized he wanted this woman, badly, but he would never risk scaring her away, and so he pushed his urges down and out of mind.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Jane and Bo ordered dinner and found a small table in the corner of the room downstairs. Bo ordered Jane mead, something she had never tried, but after taking a hesitant sip had found it to be pretty good, and drank some more. A bard struck up a lute and started to sing a nice song. The food was good, the drink was good, and the company was even better. Bo told her all that he had done for the Stormcloaks up until now. Jane knew the Stormcloaks quest line, but was content with just listening to his deep and attractive Orc voice, watching him while he sat with his back against the wall, whenever he paused to drink his mead and glance over at her.<p>

Alcohol and a full belly was recipe for sleep, and Jane started to doze off when she felt a hand gently shake her shoulder. Squinting, she looked up with blurry eyes at Bo, and smiled.

"I think you're drunk," Bo teased.

"WE are drunk dear Bo," Jane retorted.

Bo laughed and helped her up, and they stumbled their way back to their room. Bo tried to ignore the looks they received, but as always he never failed to notice it, and Jane either hadn't bothered or hadn't cared. Bo closed the door behind him while Jane threw the covers back and crawled into bed.

"Get into bed Orc," Jane called out.

Bo barked out a laugh, shaking his head at the drunken woman.

"You're crazy, woman."

Jane growled, pointing to the empty space beside her. Bo raised his eyebrows in surprise, feeling the stirrings of arousal.

"Did you just _growl _at me?"

"Hurry up!"

Bo chuckled quietly and began to take his armor off. Jane huffed and pushed the covers out of the way, making room for him.

"Come here you big Orc." Jane whispered.

Bo finished removing the last of his armor and his tunic and then crawled into bed. Jane shifted closer and laid her head down on his bare chest, wrapping her arm around him. Bo sighed happily, and with his left arm around her, stroked her hair absentmindedly, his mind clouded by the alcohol. If he had been sober he would not have allowed himself to be so close to Jane, the time in the woods was necessary. Or so he told himself.

"Just know, Bo, that I believe in you. Completely." Jane closed her eyes and kissed his chest.

Bo looked up at the ceiling, hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He cursed the alcohol and making him emotional.

"Thank you," he whispered, but Jane was already fast asleep and didn't see the tears that escaped him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Bo woke the next morning to a feeling on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Jane looking up at him, and she was running a finger up and down his hardened stomach.<p>

"It's a whole mountain range," she joked.

Bo grinned, rubbed his eyes, and then tensed. Without appearing to be rude Bo removed himself from Jane and stood up, face flushing.

"What time is it?"

"Late morning, I decided you needed a good sleep. Are we leaving today?" She inquired.

"No," Bo rubbed his eyes. "I think we'll stay another night. I need to re-supply and you need armor and warmer clothing."

"Great." Jane smiled.

They left Candlehearth Hall and headed to Blacksmiths Corner, where they met a burly Nord named Oengul War-Anvil and his assistant Hermir Strong-Heart. Jane tried on a several sets of armor, most of which she disliked greatly. It wasn't until the tanned brown leather armor that Jane felt she could walk without feeling like the tin man from _The Wizard of Oz. _Everyone else seemed to agree as well, commenting that it looked the most natural of armor on her, which is leather's purpose.

"You look good," Bo commented gruffly, while the owner and his assistant cleared up the rest of the discarded armor, "fit."

"Fit," Jane replied teasingly, "is that a compliment?"

"I am a stranger with compliments," Bo growled. "You are thin, but not so much that it is sickly. Fit." She could tell he was struggling.

"I was only joking Bo, I know what you were trying to say." Jane patted his arm and then headed to the back room to change. Bo couldn't resist watching her slim figure move in the skintight armor. _Maybe something bulkier is a better idea _Bo thought wryly, shaking his head.

"We match," Jane commented, once they had left Blacksmiths Corner and were heading to the market place. Her leather armor was tucked under her arm, and she smiled up at him, squinting from the bright sunlight that peeked through the gray clouds.

"What?" Bo asked distractedly, glaring at a Nord man who called out something rude.

"The armor. I have the same leather armor as yours." Jane pointed to the leather bundle under Bo's arm, he too had purchased his new set from Oengul.

"Oh, right." Bo was starting to get annoyed. The Nord had followed him and Jane to the market, and had continued throw insults at the Orc. He sounded like he was very far into his mead.

"How much did you pay the wench to pretend to like you, eh beast?" The Nord called out, and Bo lost it. He whipped around and ran towards the man with an angry snarl that scared several citizens, including Jane. Reaching out with his bare hands he grabbed a hold of the man.

"Bo!" Jane yelled, grabbing his fallen armor and running after him, unsure of what she could do to stop an infuriated Orsimer with a _lot _of muscle. It was then that the guards decided to cut in, having heard the shouts from other citizens. They wrenched the Orc's arms off of the Nord; it took two men to barely hold him back.

"Filthy beast! Foul vermin, how dare you touch me you disgusting creature!" The man spat at Bo, who snarled in return.

"You're a right piece of shit, Nord!" He yelled back.

"You do not know who you speak to, citizen," a Stormcloak soldier had appeared and was now facing the man with his arms crossed. "A couple nights in jail for such a foul mouth as yours should suffice for speaking that way to Ulfric's personal soldier."

With that said, the Nord was dragged off, and Bo was let go.

"Sorry about that, Bo Gro Graul," the soldier murmured, looking genuinely apologetic, before walking back to his post.

Forgetting the market and Jane, Bo turned and ran back down the street and, and after throwing the gate open, rushed outside Windhelm. A worried Jane ran after him, almost losing sight of the Orc as he sprinted past the stables and slid down a hill. When Jane finally reached him, out of breath and heart racing, he lay face down in the snow screaming. She stood at the top of the hill and waited patiently for him to release his anger. He pounded the snow a couple times, something Jane would have found funny if it had been a different situation, but she could clearly see how distressed he was, and bit her lip nervously. After a while Bo stood up, wiping the snow off his face. He turned around and climbed back up the hill to stand in front of Jane with his head bowed.

"Did that help?" Jane asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Good." Jane took the Orsimer's cold hand and they walked back to Candlehearth Hall.

* * *

><p>Bo stayed in their room for the rest of the afternoon while Jane went to the market by herself to purchase the rest of the supplies they would need for their trip. Just before she arrived back at the hall, a courier came running up to her and called out.<p>

"Lady Jane!" The courier stopped, out of breath. "It was urgent this get to you." He handed her a thin tan envelope that was sealed with blue wax and the insignia of the Stormcloaks. The boy also handed her a package, and when inquired as to what it all was, said he did not know.

"The Jarl's steward didn't say, just told me where to find you."

"Oh, well, thank you very much." Jane smiled at the young Nord, who nodded and ran off. Laden with all the supplies and her package, she waited until after she had gotten back to the room before opening the letter. Bo lay on the bed, his arm tucked underneath his head and he stared at the ceiling. The sound of paper brought him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to see Jane opening a letter.

"You received a letter?" He asked.

Jane looked up, and then turned the envelope over so he could see the blue wax.

"It's from Ulfric."

"What does he want?" Bo stood up and walked up to her to look at the writing.

"He's inviting me to a dinner this evening," Jane whispered, unsure of what to feel about the offer.

"And what is this?" Bo pointed to a part on the page, "He has given you a gift?"

"Oh that's right, I haven't opened it yet."

Jane sifted through the packs and picked up the neatly wrapped package, placing it down on the table and opening it. When she held it up, they realized it was dress. It was stunning, a beautiful blue grey shade made of pure silk that matched Jane's eyes. Jane stared at it, surprised by such a gift.

"It looks expensive," Bo commented, trying to ignore the ripple of anger that bubbled inside him. He knew Ulfric's attention on Jane wasn't him being friendly, but he forced himself to remain calm and did not voice his thoughts. He would let Jane decide how to respond to the Jarl.

"Should I go? I don't think he's giving me much choice, with this dress."

"You should… go. I did not think an important man such as Ulfric Stormcloak had time for dinner parties… but he has invited you, so you should go."

"Are you sure Bo?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Jane bit her lip, thinking. Then she nodded, and placed the dress down. She left the room and returned a couple minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Elda has offered to do my hair, and is drawing me a bath. I am to get ready in the room downstairs, if you do not mind."

"Of course not, you deserve to be pampered."

Jane grinned and then picked up her dress and exited the room again.

An hour later, Jane stood in front of a full-length mirror, staring incredulously at the woman who stared back. She barely recognized herself with her hair tied up in an elegant bun, a splash of topaz powder brushed on her eyelids. Her skin was pale, which contrasted beautifully with the dress, a dress that she absolutely loved; and Jane never wore dresses. It was sleeveless, and hugged her torso comfortably, flowing freely from the waist down. The neckline dipped low enough to give a taste, but wasn't distasteful. Jane had to admit Ulfric's choice of clothing had been impeccable, for a man who had only just met her. Elda walked in a couple moments later and gasped, rushing forward to shower her with compliments, which made Jane blush.

"Oh just wait until Ulfric sees you! You are _beautiful _Jane!"

"Thank you Elda, I admit I love this dress." Jane ran her hands down the smooth material.

"It suits you perfectly, matches your eyes."

Jane grinned and hugged the Nord, thanking her for all the help, and then put on a thick coat and the delicate silver boots that had been provided as well. Before leaving for the Palace of Kings she went back up to say goodbye to Bo, but he was not in their room. Heading back downstairs she spotted him in the corner, already well into his mead. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder so he turned around.

"Yes-" Bo stopped. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly as he gawked at Jane.

"What do you think?" Jane spun around once, giggling nervously. Yet again she felt like a silly schoolgirl. Several of the men nearby looked her over, and Bo shot a glare at the nearest Nord.

"You… are stunning." Bo grasped for words to describe the shining woman who stood in front of him.

"I _never _wear dresses, so I'm nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about, nothing." Bo coughed slightly, his blood starting to rush. "Have fun."

"Thank you," Jane replied happily, and then she leaned down and kissed his cheek. Bo coughed again; sitting back in his seat and feeling himself blush. The feel of her kiss burned on his cheek, and the sight of her half exposed breasts when she bent down set him off. So when Jane left he went upstairs to take care of his urges, and then brooded moodily with his mead the rest of the night, wishing he were with the beautiful Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the Palace of Kings, the hall had been transformed into an impressive sparkling venue. Many people had arrived before her, and stood around conversing and laughing with one another. Jane thought everyone looked fantastic, she'd never seen so many beautiful gowns, and was excited for a taste of Skyrim's upper class. She figured she wouldn't have many more chances, so she soaked up the rare opportunity. It was warm and inviting inside the Palace, but Jane was unsure what to do, since she only knew one person here tonight and had not seen him yet. So she accepted the delicate glass of wine offered to her by a nicely dressed server, and stood alone sipping her drink. It didn't take very long to spot Ulfric, his red hair was rare even in Skyrim, and before Jane could muster the courage to go up to him he glanced around and spotted her. For a moment he simply stared at her, and Jane swallowed nervously, clutching her drink. He quickly recovered and excused himself from his current conversation and walked up to her.<p>

"I didn't know whether you would come or not." Ulfric gave her a handsome smile and took her hand, raising it up to his lips.

"How could I not, with such a gift you bribed me with?"

Ulfric laughed, a deep warm laugh that reminded Jane of honey, and she smiled back. Ulfric offered her his arm, and Jane rested her hand on his soft velvet suit and was led towards the middle of the room.

"You look very much a high King tonight, Jarl Ulfric," Jane complimented, earning a very happy grin from the man.

"And you Jane, are absolutely beautiful, and not just in a dress."

Jane blushed, surprised by such a compliment, and murmured a thank you. Ulfric introduced her to many important people, people Jane thought would be very beneficial for a man like Ulfric Stormcloak to have on his side.

"I think I understand this evening," Jane whispered, leaning close to the Jarl. "The people you have introduced to me so far appear to have worth if they sided with the Stormcloaks."

"You are a smart girl, Jane. That is exactly the intent of tonight." He winked, and then was called away to another little group of people. Jane lingered back and smiled, enjoying the sound of Ulfric's accent, which for her, personally, was hugely attractive. She had always enjoyed listening to the various male voices in Skyrim. Bo didn't have a Scottish sounding accent, but his voice was just as unique to his race, and she had always enjoyed listening to Orsimer speak when she played.

The room hummed with voices and laughter. Dinner went by just as smoothly as the conversations, Jane sat to the right of Ulfric and had many decent discussions with her "fellow" Nords. Although Jane noticed that there were very few of the Elven races, she had only spotted one round bellied Dunmer with a booming voice, and it confirmed Ulfric's attitude towards the other races. That part had been disappointing to realize, but the food had been delicious, and Jane had eaten to her hearts content. When things started to die down, and eventually everyone started to leave little by little, Jane lingered around, hoping she could have one last word with Ulfric before she left. However she couldn't see him anywhere in the hall, so she hunted down his steward and, upon inquiring his whereabouts, was told he had retired to his quarters. Jane knew where Ulfric slept, since she had been to Windhelm many times, but still felt like she was perhaps trespassing, and wondered if Ulfric would be upset. Reaching his room, she knocked lightly on the door. A moment later Ulfric appeared, in nothing but a pair of tan colored breeches, and Jane realized she should have left it until the morning.

"I-I'm sorry, Jarl Ulfric, I did not mean to disturb-"

"You did not disturb me Jane," Ulfric held up a hand, and then stepped back, motioning for her to step inside. He closed the door behind her and fetched a dark blue robe to cover him, telling Jane to please sit, but Jane remained standing.

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you a question. I meant to catch you before you retired… but I was too late."

"No it was my doing, I couldn't find _you _so I left early. Parties are not my favorite thing, and I will endure them only as long as it is necessary."

Jane laughed nervously, reaching up to touch her hair.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Well I was wondering if I could… join the Stormcloaks."

"Really?" Ulfric fixed his clear blue eyes on her.

"Yes."

"That is wonderful news! Of course you may join our rebellion, I only ask that you prove your worth by performing a small task."

"I will do anything you ask of me, Jarl Ulfric." Jane bowed her head, silently cursing her self for speaking so brashly, when she felt a hand on her chin. Ulfric lifted her head up and leaned forward. He was just about to kiss her lips when Jane quickly pulled back. She turned around and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and heard him sigh.

"You did nothing wrong, it is I who should be apologizing. Please forgive me for my behavior." Ulfric placed a hand on her shoulder and Jane turned back around to face him.

"I have no problem admitting that you are a … desirable man, but I'm sorry. I cannot return your feelings. I'm really sorry you wasted all your time and money on this beautiful dress for me."

"I am not sorry for giving you a present, I hope you can see my intentions were not what you think. I think I've had too much to drink tonight."

"I should probably go now." Jane was really uncomfortable, and turned to leave.

"When you come back from Whiterun with Bo Gro Graul, come see me, and I will give you your task."

"Thank you, Jarl Ulfric."

"Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight sir."

* * *

><p>The cold air hit her face like a brick, which was a welcomed change from the stifling hot palace. It also numbed her mind, which was what she <em>really <em>wanted. Trying to put the thoughts of what had happened between her and Ulfric, she instead thought of Bo, and how much she looked forward to seeing him. She entered their bedroom, which was completely dark, and for a moment Jane wondered if she had missed Bo in the hall, until she heard his soft snoring from the corner of the room. Quietly she stripped off her dress and pulled out all the pins in her hair, running a hand through it to make sure she hadn't missed any. Shivering in her underclothes Jane reached blindly for her pack, gasping when her toe stubbed the leg of a chair.

"Jane?" Bo called out, his voice tense.

"Yes Bo, sorry to wake you. I stubbed my toe."

"Light a candle silly." Bo replied, and before Jane could say no, issued a tiny spark of flame to light the nearest candle.

"Oh."

Jane still wore just her underclothes, and Bo quickly mumbled an apology before turning his back to her.

"It's okay Bo, I'm not naked." Jane chuckled, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, and recovered her clothes. She slipped them on and then slid into bed beside the modest Orc, extinguished the candle and then turned to face Bo. Bo turned around but remained away from her, and made no move for contact. Jane frowned slightly, confused by his change in behavior.

"You reek of mead, " Jane sniffed.

"There was nothing else to do."

Jane laughed, and pulled the covers closer to her.

"You smell like rich perfume."

"There was a lot of that in the Palace, enough to choke on."

This time Bo laughed, a low rumble.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, curious as to what had happened without him.

"As much as I could in that stifling hot room. I didn't know anyone besides Ulfric, so that sucked. But the food was incredible."

Bo chuckled, tuning on his back slightly. He looked at Jane in the semi darkness.

"Did anything else happen?"

"No," Jane quickly replied. "Everyone left here and there so I slipped out when I saw Ulfric was gone."

" Are you sure everything is alright? You sound tense."

"I…" Jane sighed, burrowing her head into the pillow and let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess there's no point in lying. I went to Ulfric's quarters to see if I could talk to him. That's why I stuck around for so long. He tried to kiss me after I asked to join the Stormcloaks."

"He tried to kiss you?" Bo failed to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, I didn't let him though."

"Why did you stop him? He is clearly fond of you."

"Because." Jane replied. "I don't like him that way. For starters, I barely know him."

"You do not think him handsome?" Bo asked, confused that Jane had not allowed Jarl Ulfric to kiss her. Many women, mostly Nords, pined for his affection.

"No it's not that… he is very handsome. I… want nothing more than to travel with you, my favorite Orc." Jane looked up and shyly smiled. "I am not fit to be a Jarl's lover, or for one to be mine."

Bo was silent. He had only known Jane for a few days but she was already having an effect on him, it confused the Orc.

"What are you thinking?"

"I guess I just don't understand how a beautiful human like yourself could possibly want to travel with an Orc like me."

"Bo…" Jane shifted closer so she could look him directly in the eyes.

"I'll tell you why I can like you. I was taught that it is wrong to judge a person by their skin color, their race, and the way they look, the way they even dress. I have seen and experienced the kindness in you, in only a few days, and _that _is beautiful." Jane reached up to cup his cheek, gently stroking his tusk with her thumb.

"No matter what you think, or what people might say, you are _not _a beast, Bo. Nor are you ugly, or hard to look upon. I enjoy looking at you, actually." She smiled, and Bo blushed.

"You are too kind…"

"_Bo_," she replied sternly, and then softly again as she saw a tear escape his eye. "Bo, listen to me. You deserve happiness so stop fighting it. I'm not going anywhere. I'm glad you saved me, I wouldn't wish anyone else to have done so."

Jane leaned forward and kissed his tear-stained cheek. In a tremendously short time she had grown attached to the young Orsimer, and thought the world of him. Trembling, Bo pulled Jane forward and held her close in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>They rose early the next morning and prepared to leave Windhelm. Jane put on her leather armor and Bo helped tighten the straps for her so it was on properly. She made sure she had a warm pair of gloves and extra thick socks to wear under her hard leather boots. An extra woolly cloak and dark shawl wrapped around her head ensured she wouldn't freeze like she had done before. Bo carried one large pack that held their food and Jane wore one that held their bedrolls and other various supplies like eating utensils and a pot.<p>

"Are you ready?" Bo stood by the door, watching her sling the pack over her back. She looked around the room once, making sure they hadn't missed anything.

"Yup, lets go."

"I don't want to… but I need to see Ulfric quickly, before we leave."

"It's okay Bo, I can handle it."

She followed the Orc as he made his way to the Palace of Kings, the sky dark and grey in the bleak morning. They walked down the hall and into the side room again to find Ulfric and his officer Holfgar standing over the map, discussing war business.

"Bo Gro Graul, what can I do for you?" Ulfric grimly looked up at Bo and, noticing Jane, straightened up.

"I am leaving for Windhelm now," Bo replied, looking nervous. "I wanted to let you know I won't be able to come back here right away, I have some… business to attend to there." Bo glanced down at Jane, who nodded, and then back up at the Jarl.

"Come back as soon as you can, safe travels."

Jane could feel Ulfric's eyes on her though she did not look up from the floor. They turned to leave, and she was relieved that Ulfric did no try to talk to her.

They followed the main road this time, which would lead them straight to Whiterun. Snow swirled thickly all around the pair as they walked side by side in comfortable silence. Around mid-day they stopped just off to the side of the road and had their first meal that day. Jane chewed thoughtfully on a piece of Horker jerky, appreciating the rare beauty of the land.

"Skyrim truly is a beautiful place to live." She commented, looking over at Bo. He stared off into the distance as well, and turned to her when she spoke.

"Yes," he nodded, "it never fails to impress me no matter how many times I travel it."

"I hope to see as much of this country as you have, one day."

"I will take you anywhere you like," Bo replied, turning to face her. His blue eyes pierced Jane's own blue-grey ones, and she knew Bo would probably drop everything to take her somewhere if she asked."

"I look forward to it." She replied, smiling at him.

They continued to walk at a steady pace until dusk, when they found a sheltered enough area to settle down for the night. Once again Bo gathered firewood and Jane dug a hole in the snow. Once the fire had started Jane pulled out their only pan and began cooking. She used a dagger to cut some vegetables and chicken, and added water from her water-skin.

"You can cook," Bo commented, coming to sit beside her and glancing at the boiling food. "It smells good."

"Stew is not very difficult to make," she replied, stirring the mixture. Bo shook his head, grimacing.

"That is not true, I have tasted some truly horrible stews in my lifetime."

"Well you can't say I can cook just yet, until you have tasted it." Jane removed the pot from the fire and poured the stew into their two wooden bowls. She handed one to Bo and fished out a spoon from her pack. She watched him as Bo took a bite of the stew. He chewed, and after a moment swallowed, his expression unreadable.

"What did you put in it?" He asked.

"Is it that bad? Just some spices, the woman gave them to me for free. She said "have some spices for the pretty girl." Jane laughed nervously, and Bo smiled.

"It is delicious."

Jane sighed in relief; she had been worried that the cooking in Skyrim was vastly different than what it was like on Earth. The different kinds of food meant different kinds of preferences.

"Good," she replied, picking her own bowl of stew up and starting to eat. She had to admit it was very good, the nameless spices tasted very similar to chili peppers, but was a bit milder.

After they had finished, they spread out their bedrolls on the cold hard ground after sweeping away most of the snow, and lay down side by side. Jane stared up at the dark sky and watched as the stars started to peek out from beneath the clouds. she hoped Bo would hold her again and they could sleep the night away, but she knew it wasn't going to happen like that. For one, Bo had been acting strange since this morning, he never got too close to her, but remained at an impersonal distance away. Also, they were out in open country now, which mean someone would have to watch out.

"I'll take first watch," Bo said after a while. He sat up and moved closer to the fire.

"Okay," Jane replied sleepily, slightly disappointed, and she snuggled into her blanket. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, her thick clothes kept it way warmer than the first set. Bo watched the girl sleep for a while, noting the way she smiled every so often, and he wondered what she could be dreaming about. Sighing, he rubbed his hands together and held them near the fire, watching his breath come out in long puffs. A wolf call echoed in the distance, and Bo tensed, straining his eyes to see in the darkness for any sign of the beasts. Wolves almost always worked in packs, and were effective in taking down their prey because of it. Convinced they weren't close, he relaxed again, and continued to watch over Jane while she slept.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up the next morning, and was greeted by blinding sunlight that reflected off the snow. She groaned and blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light. Light. It was daytime. Jane sat up quickly and looked around. Bo was nowhere to be found. She stood up and picked up a half burned twig, poking at the ashes while she fumed. A little while later the crunch of snow told her Bo was back, and he dropped down beside her and set down the rabbit he had hunted. Jane didn't look at him, and Bo didn't notice her anger. He said good morning.<p>

"I practically walked right into this rabbit. Do you want to cook it?"

Jane frowned, and Bo became puzzled. He opened his mouth to speak when Jane quickly turned to him and punched his arm.

"Hey! What-"

"You didn't wake me up!" Jane growled. "You said you were taking first watch, which means I was supposed to take _second watch_!" She crossed her arms and scowled at the Orc. Bo almost laughed, except she was being serious, and he looked down at the snow.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't think it would upset you." Bo rubbed his arm where Jane had hit him, admitting she had a strong punch.

"I'm not upset." Jane sighed, and rubbed her temple. "I mean I _was _upset, I just assumed you thought of me as an equal. Now you have had no sleep and I've had a whole night's worth."

"What? Jane," Bo reached out and took her hand, the first time he had touched her since yesterday morning. "You are my equal. Please forgive me for not waking you. I understand that I shouldn't have let you sleep all night when you are fully capable of sharing the duties."

"Thank you," Jane squeezed his hand gratefully. "I forgive you, sorry for punching you." She glanced at him, failing to hide a cheeky smile.

"That actually hurt," Bo replied with a mock hurt expression, and then they both laughed.

"Skin the rabbit," Jane said breathlessly, after their laughing had subsided. "I'll cook it up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>After a couple days of traveling, it was reaching late afternoon when Bo spotted a cave not far up the mountain.<p>

"Do you want to see if it is clear or make camp somewhere else?" He asked Jane, pointing out the cave to her.

"Uh, we can check it out."

Jane knew what the caves and ruins of Skyrim were like, so she was naturally suspicious. They were either crawling with Draugr or crawling with Bandits, or both. They headed down the road a little farther and were just beginning to wade into the snow when they heard shouting. Grabbing his bow, Bo he motioned for Jane to do the same and followed him as he swiftly moved in the direction of the shouting. They knelt low to the ground when they reached the commotion: A young man and a massive Orc were attempting to fight off four bandits. To the left of the fight a caravan was on fire and attached to it two horses screamed with fear. Bo knocked an arrow and fired, hitting one bandit, a Dunmer by his dark blue complexion, directly in the head; alerting the Orc bandit leader of their location. He bellowed to his partners, who rushed after Jane and Bo.

Bo snarled and charged one of the bandits, attacking him with a clashing of swords. Jane nearly wet her pants, and stumbled backwards while fumbling to draw her sword. She held it dumbly up in front of her as the second bandit swung at her with a cry. Her arms jarred painfully as the man's sword met hers with a loud clash; it took all her strength to prevent her own blade from being pushed into her face. She stumbled backwards again and ducked from his sword, swinging her own at his shins. He easily jumped out of her reach and charged again, and their swords clashed against each other with a screech of steel on steel. Jane pushed him back, and jabbed for his stomach, which was parried and met with a swift kick. Her leg swung out underneath her and she landed heavily on her rump, dropping her sword in the snow.

"Jane!" Bo cried, roaring with rage. He swung his sword at the bandit he fought so hard the man's sword was ripped out of his grip and Bo took his chance and ran his sword through the man's stomach. Jane scrambled through the snow, barely escaping the second bandits sword as he swung at her on the ground, laughing at her. Then with a sickening crunch Bo's sword burst out of the man's chest, and hot blood sprayed all over Jane, who screamed. Pulling his sword out, he let the dead bandit fall to the ground in a heap of bloody snow and rushed over to pull Jane up.

"Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly, his chest heaving.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jane spluttered, trying to wipe the blood from her face. She felt it dripping down her neck, and almost puked. She barely pushed back the bile that rose in her throat and recovered her fallen sword with shaking hands. They turned back to the rest of the fight, which didn't look good. The Nord man lay on the ground, whether he was dead or unconscious she didn't know. The Orsimer, the one who wasn't a bandit, fought the last two enemies, including the beast of an Orc leader who didn't look phased at all by the fight. He roared, pounding his bare and bloodied chest. Bo rushed to attack. He dispatched the third bandit with ease and it was now two Orcs against the Orc leader. Jane stayed back, terrified by what she saw before her. The leader brandished a gigantic Dwarven war hammer with spikes, and despite it's weight swung it easily like a sword, his muscles bulging. Jane winced when the leader clipped the Orc's sword arm, hitting it with a crunch of bone and flesh. The fighter snarled, and dropped to the ground, clutching his arm.

Suddenly the leader turned and ran, heading for the cave. Bo chased after him and Jane shouted his name, starting to follow him.

"No!" The Orc kneeling on the ground suddenly reached up with his good arm and grabbed Jane's arm, pulling her back. He struggled to stand and pulled her towards the man who lay on the ground.

"Let go of me! I must go after Bo, he's going to get killed!" Her voice was shrill and she struggled to breathe, completely hysterical.

"You must help us, please I beg of you. Your Orc is stronger than you think."

Jane struggled with her desperate need to go after Bo, but in the end the Orc was right. She couldn't do anything even if she did reach them, and right now there were two injured men who needed her help.

"Is he dead?" She glanced over the fallen Nord.

"No," the Orc growled, shaking with pain. "Nasty cut on his chest but he was knocked out."

"I don't know how to heal."

"My packs… " the Orc coughed, wincing. "There are potions. And spell books, should be one for healing."

He pointed with a shaky arm to where his discarded packs lay and Jane scrambled to retrieve them, dumping the contents out and grabbing the potions.

"You'll need to clean the wounds first…try to wake… the Nord."

Jane rushed over the man and struggled to pull him onto his back. She leaned closer to hear his breathing, which was slow and irregular. She hastily uncorked a healing potion and lifted his head up, coaxing him to drink. The man coughed, but willingly drank, starting to open his eyes. She apologized to him and then stood up and grabbed his legs, dragging him to where the Orc sat, shaking uncontrollably. She ripped the man's tunic and poured some water from her canteen, gently dabbing at the cut, which was beginning to heal. Then she turned her attention to the Orc, who had lost a _lot _of blood and was starting to pale. His skin was clammy to touch, and he growled when she dabbed at his arm. She gave him a healing potion and then turned her attention to the second pack, searching for the spell tome. When she opened the book there was a whoosh of air and her skin tingled with new-found knowledge. She took a deep breath, feeling as though this was the fastest she had ever done anything, her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears. The book disappeared, and she ran back to the Orc. Placing her hands just above his arm she started to murmer the words of a healing spell, watching in amazement as the sinews of his broken skin started to mend. She nearly stopped the spell, and then hastily continued until all but a horribly done scar remained.

"How does that feel?"

"Like shit." The Orc sighed in relief. "But it is closed."

Jane nodded and turned back to the Nord, kneeling beside him and placing her hand above his chest. His wound was soon closed and he took a deep breath.

"Thank you," he croaked, and Jane lifted his head again to give him some water. After he was finished he lay his head back down and sighed.

Now that the two men were tended to Jane got up and wiping her dirty hands, she started to make her way in the direction of the cave.

"You are _not _going after him!" The Orc once again grabbed, pulling Jane down beside him. She struggled, but it was useless, even with his injured arm he was still stronger than her, and held her firmly against him.

"Don't," she whimpered, "Let me go."

"He will come back, he is blessed by Malacath."

"Malacath? And can this so called God of yours drop down from the sky and save him?" Jane spat back, twisting around to glare at the Orsimer. His red eyes narrowed, and his nostrils flared, but then he shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Do not lose hope." He replied gruffly.

Jane snorted, and turned back around, crossing her arms over her chest. Darkness started to spread, casting ominous shadows, and the caravan sat a little ways away smoldering in a burned heap. The horses stood nervously in the distance, stamping their hooves in the snow, remnants of the caravan still attached to their harnesses.

Jane became very worried, and shivered in her bloodied leather armor. She had never felt so many emotions before, and was terrified. Skyrim as a video game did not show the horrors that Jane had witnessed this night. It was too real, and she almost wished it _were_ a dream. There's no going back a save if Bo doesn't come out of the cave alive.

Behind her the Nord coughed, and she could hear him struggling to move.

"Let me help him," she turned back to the Orsimer. His head was bowed and she thought he was asleep except his grip on her had not eased up.

"You better not run." He growled.

"I won't… I promise."

Reluctantly, he let go of Jane, and she crawled over to the Nord.

"Hey," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, but much better than earlier."

"What exactly happened to you? That was your caravan yes?"

"Aye," the Nord coughed. "I was on my way to Whiterun when those bandits came yelling, out of the cave. Before I could take off they reached me and pulled me off my seat."

"And the Orc?" Jane glanced back at the Orsimer, who did not make any movement to show he had heard her. The Nord raised his head slightly to look over at the figure as well, then laid back down.

"I guess he was just near me when it happened. Thank you," he called out the last of his sentence. The Orc grunted, but said nothing.

Jane sat back down and tucked her legs together, wrapping her around them. Waiting was the worse part.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>The horses whinnied nervously. Jane turned around to see the dark shape of a man limping heavily towards them and clutching his side.<p>

"Bo!"

She took off towards him, reaching the Orsimer just as he collapsed into the snow. She cried out, seeing the extent of his injuries. His left leg was bent at an unnatural angle, and she could see the white bone sticking out at the knee. His whole left side was drenched with red, most of the blood his, and a there was a deep gash in his left hip.

"Killed… the leader." Bo groaned and clutched his side with both hands. "He broke my leg… and there was a…frost troll in the cave." Bo slumped forward, and Jane caught him, yelling for help. The Orc wrenched to his feet and jogged over, and Jane quickly filled him in.

"What do we do?" She whimpered, feeling tears run down her bloodied cheeks. The Orc looked around.

"We will heal him as much as we can, but he needs to get to a healer." He eyed the horses. "Grab the horses, bring them over. I will carry him."

Jane ran over to the horses and murmured to them, trying to get them to calm down. She unhitched the two from the charred caravan piece, and grabbed their reigns, coaxing them to walk with her. She reached the Nord and watched as the Orc hauled Bo over to them. He placed Bo down and went over to his pack, fishing out a bottle of alcohol, which he uncorked and made Bo drink.

"Come here," he called. "Make him drink all of this. I might have to knock him out if he struggles too much." Jane took the bottles of alcohol and made Bo drink them.

"Jane," he slurred. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh Bo, you shouldn't be worrying about me…" her voice hitched. " I am not hurt at all, you made sure of that."

"I have to put his bone back in." The Orc looked up at her from where he knelt beside Bo's broken leg. "It will hurt like a bitch, and probably will have to be reset once we reach a healer." Jane nodded, turning back to Bo.

"Deep breaths Bo," she whispered, reaching up to brush his sweaty hair out of his face.

Bo took a deep breath, and the Orc started to move the bone.

Bo's screams pounded into Jane's head, and she quickly leaned forward to hold his arms down, which were grasping at the Orc.

"It hurts!" He screamed, "Make it stop!"

Bo started to move, lashing out. He knocked Jane back, smacking her face. Jane gasped and clutched her cheek, knowing that Bo clearly did not mean it but it left a sting. The Nord came over and managed to keep Bo's arms away from the Orc, as he guided the broken bone back into his body.

Suddenly Bo went limp, and Jane panicked.

"Did he pass out?" She quickly leaned forward and checked for a pulse.

"Yes," the Orc turned away and gathered some bandages up. "That is a good thing. Better to sleep through it all. All we have to do is keep him alive until we find a healer."

The Orc uncorked a bottle of potion and handed it to the Nord, who poured it into Bo's mouth.

"And where are we going to find a healer? There's no one around for _days_, and Windhelm is too far away.

"There's an Inn," the Nord piped up. "Two days ride from here, if we don't stop too often. There's a better chance of a healer being there than Anga's Mill."

The Orc nodded. "You and I will seal his wounds up," he looked at Jane. "It won't last, but as long as he makes it, it'll do. I'll ride with him on one horse, you ride with the Nord."

"What are your names?" Jane asked while she moved closer to Bo and raised her hand.

"Nazgurat," the Orc replied.

"Ahmon." The Nord smiled weakly at Jane, who couldn't smile back.

"Jane," she replied, "And this is Bo Gro Graul."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** thank you for those who put this story on their favorite and / or alerts. I really appreciate it :)

* * *

><p>Together Jane and Nazgurat healed Bo's wounds so they were closed up and wouldn't get infected, except the part missing in his hip would not close since part of his flesh was gone, and had to be bandaged several times with thick pads of cloth to try and reduce blood loss. However Jane could see they certainly wouldn't last very long, the blood was already seeping through around the edges, and she was very scared for Bo's life. If he lost too much blood he would truly die, and it terrified the girl.<p>

All together, the three of them picked up the unconscious Bo and hauled him on top of one of the black horses, who nickered nervously. Nazgurat, with a little effort, climbed up behind him and held him firmly in place. Jane recovered their packs and tied them to the horse's saddle. She pulled herself up onto the other black horse and helped Ahmon up behind her. His arms reached around her and he picked up the reins.

"Ride hard," Nazgurat called. The horses broke into a gallop and Jane allowed herself to slump in the seat and cry for a long time.

* * *

><p>Ahmon's horses were beautiful and strong. They ran endlessly, long past the night and well into the afternoon. When they reached water, Nazgurat called for them to stop, and give the horses a rest.<p>

Bo's wounds had opened again, and his blood had soaked through the many layers of bandages. They fixed him back up and led the horses to the water to drink, and then finally collapsed on the ground and slept for a few fitful hours. Jane woke up first, groaning as her tired body screamed at her to not move but she forced herself to get up. She roused the other men and they worked to get Bo back up on the horse. Jane's legs ached from riding in the saddle, but kept her laments to herself, she was too busy worrying about Bo she thought her heart give out.

"How much farther?" She asked, turning around so Ahmon could hear her with the wind, her hair whipping about her face.

"Day's ride. We are about halfway there."

They stopped once more before they reached the Inn, and that time Bo had woken up briefly before drifting into unconsciousness again shortly after.

Nightgate Inn was a lonely little Inn located in a remote place of the Pale. Jane prayed to all the Gods that were listening that a healer was within, as she helped Nazgurat take Bo off the horse and he carried him inside. The main hall was deserted; save for a Nord at a counter Jane assumed was the owner.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes widening as he looked at the weary group.

"Bandits," Nazgurat growled. "We've been traveling for two days, this man needs immediate help."

"Is there a healer?" Jane asked desperately, clutching her cloak.

"The Gods are on your side this night. There is but one patron staying here, and she is a healer."

The owner hurried off to get the woman after telling the group to take the nearest room. A couple minutes later a Nord woman wearing only a black tunic and breeches rushed in, her blond hair was slightly frizzy, like she had been sleeping.

"Jane?"

Jane turned to the woman, and recognized Lynne.

"Lynne! Oh thank God, please it's Bo!"

Lynne turned to the Orsimer on the bed, and covered her mouth.

"What happened to him?" she asked, rushing forward to gently inspect his wounds.

Jane quickly told their story, skipping over the details. She felt light headed, and nearly fell over.

"You've had a tough couple days," Lynne commented softly, touching the girl's shoulder. "All of you. I want you all to go to lie down right now. Bo is in good hands; you did a good job with your limited resources. You've saved his life. I will come see you individually when I am certain Bo is stable."

Nazgurat and Ahmon left the room, but Jane stayed behind.

"That includes you Jane, I promise you Bo will be alright. You did a good job keeping him well bandaged."

Jane sighed, hanging her head in defeat. She left the room and wandered until she happened across another empty room, and collapsed on the bed. Despite her racing mind she fell asleep within a couple minutes and did not wake until Lynne came to her.

* * *

><p>Bo's injuries were extensive. Lynne gave him a sleeping potion first; to make sure he would not wake while she worked on him. Then she dealt with his broken leg, resetting it and putting a splint around the limb to keep it stable. She used a more powerful healing spell to seal his skin completely, leaving nothing but a long jagged scar from the top of his thigh down over his knee and ending at his shin. She washed him while she worked, healing minor cuts here and there, and then she began to work on his hip. There was a lot of flesh missing, the white of his hip bone could be seen among the mass of torn red flesh, and healing it was going to be tough. She used older, stronger magic she had learned from various sources, trying to rebuild what wasn't there anymore. Bo's hip would never look the same, it would have a permanent dip in it, but Lynn managed to heal it enough so it wasn't as much. Feeling drained, she downed a stamina potion, and a magicka potion for extra strength, and then made her way to the next room, where a sleeping Nord lay slumped on the bed.<p>

Lynne inspected his chest, his shirt was a ragged mess so she removed it from him and cleaned the blood off him to get a better look. The cut was long, it started above his collar bone and ran down his chest, ending just at his stomach, but had been healed quite nicely. Lynne cast a stronger spell on it just for extra measure, satisfied he would recover no problem.

The Orc was awake when she entered his room, and he stared at her through narrowed red eyes while she inspected his arm.

"Your arm is broken. I will need to set it."

"Do what you must," he growled, unblinking.

"Drink this." Lynne handed him a vial, which he eyed suspiciously.

"Would you prefer to sleep through this, or do you not trust me when I say this is a sleeping drought?"

The Orc grunted, and drank the potion. A couple moments later his head slumped back against the headboard, and Lynne moved his broken bone back into place, attaching a splint so it would not shift and have to be reset again. She cast another higher level healing spell to smooth out the grisly scar until it was just an angry bright red slash against his dark green skin.

Jane lay curled up on her bed, clutching a pillow, still wearing her blood soaked armor and cloak. Her cheeks glistened with tears and she whimpered in her sleep. Lynne sat down beside her and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Jane," she whispered. "I'll only be a minute and you can sleep again."

Jane stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Were you hurt, at all?"

"No," Jane whispered, her voice small and broken. "Bo protected me. I couldn't fight well enough, I was knocked down."

"Don't put yourself down Jane," Lynne covered Jane's hand with one hand and the other reached up to feel her forehead. She was running a pretty high fever, and she imagined her nerves were shot.

"Those bandits are all hyped up on skooma and whatever else they're doing. They're tougher than most since they live out in the wild and have nothing better to do than raid places and attack innocent people. You did well Jane, in the fight and with caring for Bo."

"How is he?" Jane's voice croaked, and she looked up at the healer with a worried eyes.

"He will recover just fine. His leg will set and his hip is healed, just… not the same. I could not replace completely what was gone. The Frost Troll committed some hefty damage."

"Thank you so much Lynne, I don't know what I would do without him." Jane started to cry again, and covered her face in her hands. Lynne rubbed her back affectionately, letting her healing spell wash over her. She added a small calming spell and left the girl to sleep her fever off.

* * *

><p>Returning to her room, Lynne sighed and threw herself down on her own bed. She was extremely relieved that she had decided to stay in the Inn instead of continuing her travel to Whiterun. She traveled there regularly for the alchemy shop, where she purchased her more… off market supplies. <em>The Gods were on their side, <em>she mused, and drifted back into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>The first thing Jane did when she awoke the next evening was to get up, and despite her empty stomach, the lightheaded feeling, and reeking of death, immediately went to see Bo. He snored quietly, looking peaceful for the first time in days, and one hand rested on his chest. Jane sat down beside the bed and leaned forward, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath, thanking the Gods over and over in her head for not letting him die. She couldn't resist touching him, she needed to feel his warm skin, and, she reached out and gently stroked his forearm. After some time Bo started to stir, he yawned and turned his head towards her. Slowly he opened his eyes, and recognition dawned on his face. He sleepily at her, and reached up to stroke her hair.<p>

"Jane," he whispered.

Jane started to cry, and his smile faltered. He frowned, and gently brushed away her tears away. Jane choked back a sob.

"Don't… _ever_ do that again," she whispered.

"Do what?"

"Run off like that! I thought my heart was going to stop beating while I waited for you to come back to me." She hiccuped, feeling nauseous.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "Orsimer have this ability... to go into a blinding rage. People call it berserk, and any rational thinking is gone. All we see is red, and let our anger consume us for a short amount of time." He sighed, looking up at Jane. "I allowed myself to lose control, forgive me."

"I'm just so happy you're alive Bo, I almost lost you."

Bo grimaced, and pulled Jane forward. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I stink," she protested weakly.

"I don't care."

Once he released her Jane covered him with kisses, kissing his cheek and neck, his chest and his arms, and then pulled back. She pointedly avoided his lips so she wouldn't embarrass him, and resisted crushing him to her. Bo's skin tingled pleasantly, while his heart fluttered dangerously fast.

"We haven't eaten in days, are you hungry?"

"Very."

"I'll be back," Jane replied, squeezing his hand. She slowly walked back to the counter where the Nord man stood cleaning a mug.

"Hey, how is he?"

"He's going to be just fine. We are all extremely exhausted, it has been a terrible last couple of days." Jane sighed and sat on the stool.

"You are free to stay here as long as it takes," the man replied, placing the mug down. "I only ask you pay for one night, and the rest is free."

"Oh, thank you so much. We are eternally grateful…"

"Hadring," the man replied, shaking her hand. "You are welcome. I take it you're probably hungry?"

"Very," Jane rubbed her sore tummy. "Bo is too."

"I will send someone with your meals shortly. And I'll draw up a bath for you."

"Thank you." Jane blushed, knowing she smelled like she'd been dragged through a sewer.

Jane returned to Bo, who had managed to pull himself up into a half sitting position, with his head resting on the wall behind him.

"Have you looked yet?"

"No, I don't know if I want to."

Lynn had covered Bo up with the blanket, and he had yet to look underneath to see the damage. Taking a deep breath, he lifted it up and pulled it back, looking down. His privates had been covered with a clean loincloth; he had made sure he was decent before taking the covers off in front of Jane. What he saw underneath grieved him. His left hip was practically missing, there was a deep dip where the troll had taken out a chunk of his flesh, and the top of his hipbone showed. His broken leg was covered with a splint but from what he could see there was a great ugly scar.

"I-I am hideous," he sobbed, staring wide eyes at his ravaged body.

"No!" Jane rushed forward when Bo started to shake, trying not to cry, and pulled his chin towards her.

"You are _not _hideous! You fought great enemies and lived to tell the tale. These are but proofs of your skills, you should be _proud._"

A young Nord girl entered with two plates of hot food, and looked taken aback. She quickly placed them down on the table before rushing back out. Jane picked up the plates, and brought them over to the bed, handing Bo his and sitting down beside him. They ate quickly, barely tasting the food for they were both extremely hungry, and finished in a couple minutes. Jane took his plate and stood up. Bo gave her a weak smile, and Jane frowned.

"We're not finished with our conversation, but Hadring had a bath drawn up for me, I need to wash this filth off. Is my armor ruined?"

Bo looked down, he didn't want Jane to convince him he was some sort of hero, but knew she could not stop him."It might be", he replied slowly, "What happened to mine?"

"Lynn had to cut it off of you."

"That's too bad. Hopefully we can purchase some here, for I will not feel comfortable traveling without armor on."

Jane nodded, she could tell Bo was barely containing his emotions. "I will ask him after I have washed."When Jane left him, Bo started to cry, for once allowing the hot tears to spill down his face in anguish at his ruined body.

Jane reached her room, a steaming tub of water stood in the middle of the room. Jane removed her cloak and looked at it, it had managed to stay relatively clean, probably because it had been beneath her while she scrambled like a coward from her enemy. She deemed it salvageable, and placed it down on the table. She stripped off her armor and inspected it as well, which was covered in so much blood it had soaked through onto her skin. Shuddering, Jane quickly removed her underclothes and slipped into the tub, reveling in the warmth. She soaked for quite some time, and then took the cloth and soap that had been left for her and scrubbed her body and hair for a long time, not stopping until she was perfectly satisfied that she was clean. Standing up, she shuddered when she saw how red the water had turned, and climbed out. Grabbing a towel she wrapped one around her body and the other she used to dry her hair. It had gotten a little longer since her arrival in Skyrim; it was around an inch past her shoulder. She wondered curiously if hair grew faster in this place, yawning quietly.

Changing into a clean set of clothes, Jane slipped her soft boots on, and then left to go see how the others were doing. She had to ask Hadring which rooms they were staying in, and once she reached Nazgurat's room she knocked and waited for a reply.

"Enter," came his low voice, muffled by the door. Pushing it open Jane stepped inside to find the Orsimer sitting up in his bed, wearing a fresh pair of breeches and long sleeved tunic. His head lay casually against the wall and he held a bottle of mead in his hand.

"Hey," she greeted, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," he grunted, taking a drink with his free arm, while his other was wrapped in a splint and hung uselessly at his side.

"I wanted to thank you… for everything you did. Bo surely would have died without yours and Ahmon's help."

"It's nothing," he replied gruffly, looking away.

"I wanted to let you know," Jane continued, "that… I greatly admire Orsimer. In case you felt like my gratefulness was only due to your help, which is not true. I know how other people treat your kind, and I disagree with them. Bo means everything to me, and I've only known him for a couple weeks."

Nazgurat looked back at her, fixing her with his intense red stare. His red eyes glittered in the candlelight, and for a moment Jane thought he would blow her off.

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness." His voice was much softer, and his shoulders relaxed.

"Will you be staying here?" She asked.

"For a while, yes. I am tired, it has been a long time since I last had a good rest, and that fight has drained me."

"Good," Jane grinned, "I think Bo will be happy to hear that, he wishes to speak with you sometime."

"Is he well? I wish to speak with him also."

"You can go see him now, if he isn't sleeping."

Nazgurat stood up and walked up to Jane. Up close, Jane could see his features more clearly. The last couple of days had passed by in a blur, and faces were the last thing on her mind, which had all been covered in dirt and blood. But now that he was clean she noticed he was a handsome Orc once you got over his eye color. He had dark brown hair that currently hung loose around his shoulders, and thick brown facial hair that had been recently trimmed. Light wrinkles around his eyes and mouth told her Nazgurat was a little older, perhaps thirty or so. He towered over Jane as well, and had a nice and well-defined jaw line. A few light scars brushed his cheek.

Suddenly the burly Orc leaned in and hugged Jane, crushing her briefly to his solid chest.

"You were very brave back there, an admirable quality."

"Thank you Nazgurat," Jane hugged him back, humbled. The Orsimer let go of her, and he left the room.

Jane made her way to Ahmon's room, knocking quietly.

"Come in," Ahmon called out, and Jane opened the door to find Ahmon sitting at a small table with a plate of dinner and a mug of ale.

"Hey Ahmon," Jane greeted warmly. She liked the young Nord; she figured he was maybe eighteen years old at the most. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite better," he replied, offering her a seat. "Just extremely exhausted."

"I know how you feel," Jane replied, sitting down beside him. "We all feel the same."

"And how are you? Is Bo Gro Graul alright?"

"Bo is well, his body is healing but it will be a while before he is back to normal strength. I am good, just… very shaken by everything that happened."

"Aye, I am very upset about my caravan. And what happened to Bo was very unfortunate."

Jane nodded, looking down at her hands.

"What exactly do you do, Ahmon?"

"I export purchases from our farm to the other major cities. My family has been doing this for many generations, it's a good little business, if not a little dangerous when on the road."

"How old are you? Forgive me but you look so young."

"Nineteen," he replied, smiling. "I am the youngest of my siblings. You look to be the same age if not younger."

"I'm actually twenty two," Jane chuckled, and casually studied his features as well. She knew it was the artist in her; she loved to draw faces back home, and had a bad habit of staring at people. He had a smooth face, pale skin, and average features. His shoulder length blond hair had been scrubbed clean of all the blood and he wore a fresh set of clothes. His eyes were the color of mead; just a tad shade darker and she could see the signs of stubble on his chin.

"Jane."

Jane looked up to see Lynne standing in the doorway. She smiled and stood up, excusing herself from Ahmon and bidding him goodnight.

"Oh, that reminds me. Don't leave just yet, we can stay here as long as we need without pay, so rest my friend." Ahmon nodded, smiling.

Jane followed Lynne to her bedroom, was invited in, and the door was shut behind her.

"Is something wrong?" Jane asked, worried. "Is Bo alright?"

"Yes, yes, Bo is just fine, that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not necessarily wrong, per say, I just…"

Lynne trailed off, looking away. She rubbed her neck nervously and then looked back at Jane.

"I was just wondering who the other Orsimer is… what you know about him." The last part was spoken as a whisper, and Lynne's face flushed a bright pink.

"Do you… like him?" Jane started to smile.

"No! I mean… I don't know. I guess I'm just curious, really. Bo sort of opened my eyes. What am I saying?" Lynne shook her head, laughing. "I've seen him once in my whole life and I'm acting like an idiot."

"No, that is wonderful Lynne!" Jane rushed forward and grabbed the Nord's shoulders. "I bet he will like you too! attraction can happen in an instant, you're not an idiot"

Lynne groaned, allowing her to be steered to the bed and the two sat down. Jane told her all she knew about the moody Nazgurat, and Lynne found herself wanting to talk to him.

"He is staying for a little while at least, that will give you a chance to get to know him."

Lynne sighed and rubbed her aching temples. "Like I said, I don't know what I feel. Just keep this between us, okay?"

"Of course," Jane replied happily. "As long as you tell me all about your time with him, I bet you two will get along great!"

Lynne snorted, but made no comment. The two women chatted for a little while, about nothing of grave importance, and then Jane excused herself, for she felt drowsy. She headed back down to Bo's room and knocked, hearing voices from inside.

"Come in," Bo called.

Jane entered to see Bo still sitting up in his bed, and Nazgurat sat on a chair beside him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Of course not, we were just talking about Orc things." Nazgurat chuckled, looking to be in considerably higher spirits, and Jane came to sit down at the edge of the bed.

"Oh? What sort of Orc things?"

"Just our growing up in strongholds. Nazgurat lived in Mor Kazgur."

"That's wonderful, I hope you will show me your birthplace one day Bo. They sound so… kin oriented."

"Orsimer strongholds endure because every member works together with one another, we all do our parts," Nazgurat replied, and Bo nodded.

"Well, brother," Nazgurat continued, "You need your rest. And I too feel the lull of sleep calling me. Goodnight, both of you."

Nazgurat rose from his seat and restored the chair back to the table. Bo and Jane replied their goodnight and then the Orsimer left, closing the door behind him.

"It is nice to see you enjoying conversation with kin." Jane commented, shifting closer. Bo reached over and rested his arm in her lap, and Jane fondly stroked his hand.

"Yes, it is good. I like him. He is an honorable man, and I am honored to have fought alongside him."

"I like him too," Jane replied. "At first he was rather rough when he spoke to me. But tonight when I went to see how he was feeling, he was kinder, and I appreciated that."

Bo smiled, and tried to suppress a yawn.

"You need your rest," Jane whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Stay with me tonight, please?" He asked, staring back at her. Bo didn't wish to be parted from Jane.

Nodding, Jane stood up and helped Bo shift to the right of the bed, and then lay down beside him and rested her head on his chest, taking care not to get too close to his hip.

Bo sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around the girl and breathing in her sweet soapy scent.

"I am lucky to be alive today, and to be spending my time with you."

Jane turned her head and reached up to kiss the base of his neck.

"So am I Bo, So am I."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane gathered everyone into Bo's room, excluding the one lonely patron, Hadring, and the young girl.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you all," Bo started, "because I am forever in your debt. I am alive because of all that you did for me, and for that I am eternally grateful."

"It was nothing," Nazgurat replied, and Jenna simply looked at the ground. Lynne mumbled a "it's my job" and Ahmon said "you're welcome, though I wasn't much help with the raging headache."

"Also," Bo continued, "I have discovered something. All of us have something in common. We were all traveling to Whiterun, until things got in the way. I was thinking that perhaps, when we are all recovered and well rested, that traveling together would be the smartest thing to do. It seems like going anywhere in Skyrim as of late has been growing increasingly dangerous."

"I agree," Nazgurat, replied, "I will go with you and Jane."

"As will I," Lynne added.

"I would be honored to travel with you." Ahmon bowed his head.

"Great! Then when Lynne says Bo is ready, then we'll all go to Whiterun together." Jane smiled; glancing over at Bo, who looked very pleased with him self.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple days the group prepared for departure, buying supplies from Hadring, going over the things they already had, and making new armor for Bo. Jane had managed to salvage her own leather armor, which was now permanently stained a shade of red on the chest. Lynne attempted to talk to Nazgurat several times, but her confidence had failed her, and she never did.<p>

One evening while she idly sat near the fireplace with a bottle of ale, going over the ingredients she was low on and what not, Nazgurat himself came and sat down across from her with a mug of mead.

"You are deep in thought," he commented. Lynne loved the way his deep husky voice sounded, and found her self staring at him dumbfounded for a moment.

"Uh," she replied, scrambling to recover. "Yes. I was just going over what supplies I'll be needing once I reach Whiterun."

"You are an alchemist?"

"Not as much as I am a mage, but I dabble in alchemy from time to time." However Lynne was lying, alchemy was just as strong a suit as her magic skills, but she wasn't about to reveal what she did on her own time, which was of a questionable nature.

"I never bothered with magic." Nazgurat leaned back in his chair and stretched his long legs out. Taking a drink of mead he continued, "a good sword and shield are all I need. And a bow sometimes."

"Those are good too, I use a mixture of both. If magic is not working, or they get too close, I'll resort to a sword."

"That is a good strategy," Nazgurat remarked.

"Thanks." Lynne looked down at the table, nervously spinning her bottle around. Then she took a good drink, hoping the alcohol would calm her nerves.

They sat there in silence for a while, Lynne stared at the table and Nazgurat watched the flames as they consumed the wood, both occasionally glancing over at one another. Thankfully, Jane came over, and Lynne nearly sighed out loud in relief. The girl sure knew had good timing.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?"

"Of course not," Lynne replied eagerly. Nazgurat beat Jane to her chair, pulling it out for her.

"Oh, thank you."

Lynne had to admit; she knew why Bo was so infatuated with Jane. She was beautiful and smart, young, and extremely kind. Lynne had liked her from the moment they met. Jane knew how to make anyone smile; she'd watched Jane when she spoke with Bo sometimes, seeing them interact. She was always quick to give sincere words of encouragement and never failed to put a smile on the young Orc's face. Lynne herself wasn't getting any younger, nearly thirty now, she had had a tough childhood. Shaking her head, Lynn cast her nostalgic thoughts away and instead wondered curiously how old Nazgurat was. As if Jane had heard her thoughts she turned to Nazgurat and him his age.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked gruffly.

"Just curious, that's all." Jane smiled, and took a sip of her own drink, a rich glass of red wine.

"I am nearing thirty two years."

"Wow, you sure don't look it. I would have guessed much younger."

Lynne stared at Nazgurat; her heart beat picking up a notch. He was only two years older than her, and she couldn't deny her attraction to him. It still surprised her that after all the years of not even giving an Orc two looks, that this Orsimer had such an affect on her."

"And you're almost thirty, right?" Jane asked Lynne, "You both look so young still."

"Thanks," Lynne chuckled, flattered. She could feel Nazgurat's gaze linger on her for a minute, as she continued to stare at the table, and then he turned back to watching the fire.

_Maybe I should try it out_, Lynne thought to herself. _The worse he can do is reject me._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>By the end of almost three weeks since they had first arrived in Nightgate Inn, Bo had regained his full strength and his injuries had healed to Lynne's satisfaction. Everyone was eager to get going, they had enjoyed their relaxation at the cozy little Inn, but were itching for their lives to move forward.<p>

It was early morning when they set out, saying their goodbyes to Hadring and thanking him over and over for his hospitality and kindness, promising they would praise his Inn wherever they went. They vowed they would surely come back if they were in the area. Ahmon gave Hadring his two black horses, with the protest that he had planned on selling them anyways, for he had new horses waiting for him at the Whiterun stables. And it was payment, for Hadring to do as he pleased with the animals.

Anxious to get to the city, the little group started to make their way southwest, planning to cut down through the ridge and into the plains that backed Dragonsreach. They talked amongst themselves or walked in comfortable silence for many days, the only other sounds the sound of their boots crunching over the icy snow and the howling wind. They group traveled from dawn to dusk, only stopping to eat and make camp. They regulated a system where two or one person would take watch for a couple hours, and it would alternate so everyone could get sleep. After several days of traveling through the snowy landscape, they had made very good time and Bo remarked one evening while everyone sat around the fire, that they would be there in no time at this rate.

"I'd say we'd be there by the evening." He spoke to Jane, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. The colors of the flames illuminated his skin and Jane watched him as he watched the fire. He tried to ignore the slight aching feeling in his damaged hip.

"Good," Jane replied, shivering slightly. "I'm looking forward to warmer weather and sunshine!" Her sweet laugh was contagious, and caused the others to join her, wholeheartedly agreeing.

That night Nazgurat and Lynne took first watch, something the mischievous plotting Jane had set up. Lynne watched as Jane curled up next to Bo and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She sighed, envious of what they had. Jane was smitten with Bo, and Bo may deny it but he was just as much smitten with her. Shaking her head, Lynne picked up a stick and poked at the embers, causing the little red coals to fly into the air and get swept away by the wind. Nazgurat returned from relieving himself and sat down near her, watching the flames silently. He too glanced over at Bo and Jane, who were whispering quietly to each. Jane reached up to stroke Bo's cheek, and Nazgurat turned away. He admitted he was somewhat envious of Bo. Nazgurat had had his fair share of whores and wenches, but he had never known love. What Bo had was something rare and special, and he grudgingly admitted to himself he wanted that too.

Eventually everyone slept, save for Lynne and Nazgurat, who continued to watch the fire.

"Tell me about yourself," Lynne whispered quietly, after some time in silence. She had made sure the others had had time to fall asleep before timidly striking up a conversation with the Orc.

"Not much to tell," Nazgurat replied, clasping his hands together and leaning forward. "Grew up in Mor Kazgur, left because I wanted to see the world."

"Did you ever join the legion?"

"Yes, I served for three and a half years. After that I was finished, so I left. Became a hired hand."

"Mercenary."

"Yeah."

Lynne nodded, and poked at the fire.

"What about you?"

"It's not a really happy story."

"I'd like to hear it."

"Well," Lynne sighed, putting the stick down and drawing her knees up. She rested her chin on her knee, thinking about what she could tell him and what to leave out.

"I was raised in an orphanage in Riften, from the time I was born. Parents left me outside their door. When I was twelve I ran away, hid in the Ratways, naturally got involved with the Thieves guild. Stayed with them for a couple of years and then something told me to go to Winterhold, so I did." Lynne watched the fire as it slowly consumed the wood, thinking back.

"Learned all I could about magic, as much as they'd allow someone as young as I was to learn anyhow. Now I've just been traveling around, doing odd jobs, healing mostly.

"How long did you stay at the college?"

"Nine years. I joined when I was sixteen, left at twenty five."

"That's a long time."

"Oh there are some mages that have been there for decades, I'll probably go back there someday."

"Why did you leave?" Nazgurat watched her thoughtfully, as she tucked her hair back behind one ear and sighed quietly.

"Lots of reasons. Mostly because... I had… fancied one of my fellow associates. We were involved for quite a few years. It… didn't end well. He took it really bad, decided to make my life miserable. I decided my time was done at the college, for a while at least."

"Sorry to hear about that."

Lynne shrugged, glancing over at the Orsimer. "It's nothing, was a while ago."

They lapsed into silence again, until Lynne couldn't help but ask Nazgurat something.

"Have you… have you ever…fallen in love?" She asked timidly, staring anywhere but at the Orsimer.

Nazgurat was silent for a moment.

"No," he replied slowly, "I have not."

"Oh."

"Orsimer women are not attracted to Orsimer men that never settle down. I travel far too much for a female to take me seriously."

"Take you seriously?"

"It would only be for pleasure, nothing more. They would never marry me."

"Oh. What about other women?"

"Like Nord? Dunmer? They would never look upon me in that manner."

"Jane looks upon Bo in that manner," Lynne pointed out, looking over at the sleeping pair.

"True, but it is something unheard of. Jane's feelings for Bo are something I fail to comprehend."

"Not all women look upon Orc's with distaste."

"How do you know?" Nazgurat's voice had an edge to it, like he was uncomfortable with the topic.

"Because… I do not look upon you with distaste."

The silence was uncomfortable this time, and Lynne decided it was now or never.

"What do you mean?"

"It means, Nazgurat," Lynne whispered, "It means I like you." She chewed her lip nervously, looking away.

Nazgurat rubbed his chin thoughtfully, watching the Nord as she fidgeted.

"I like you too," he replied, reaching over to tuck a strand the stray golden hair behind her round, human ear. Lynne let out a shaky sigh and chanced a look at him, her face burning. She smiled shyly at him.

"I am happy to hear that." Lynne slowly scooted closer, expecting to be rejected, and hesitating for a moment, she slipped her arm around the Orsimer's scarred arm and lay her head down on his shoulder. Nazgurat rested his hand on her knee, and the two sat like that until it was time to wake up Ahmon for his watch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Jane knew what Bo would have to do when he talked to Jarl Balgruuf, and she wanted to be prepared. Bleak Falls Barrow was not a place to be explored lightly, so she asked for some training during their travels. When they stopped to camp for the night, Bo would go over archery with her, setting up random targets to practice with whatever they could find. Nazgurat pushed her with sword fighting until she lay in the snow utterly exhausted, and after a while Ahmon would go over blocking techniques with her, using hide shields. Lastly, Lynne would teach her new spells, and they worked on building her magicka up, casting random spells until her head hurt. By the last night of camp, Jane was starting to get accustomed to everything, and was feeling good that she had asked for the help.<p>

The last night of camp Jane sat beside Ahmon and struck up a conversation with him. He was a bright young man, and always seemed to be in good spirits.

"Do your family live in Whiterun?" She asked, taking a bite of her bread.

"No," Ahmon replied, accepting a bowl of stew from Lynne. "My parents live in Riverwood with my sister and her husband."

"Do you have other siblings?"

"Oh yeah, three brothers, all scattered across Skyrim somewhere. I'm the younger middle son."

"How old are they?"

"Hadrid is fourteen, he lives in Solitude with our Aunt and works on a ship every other week. Noth is twenty-four and a hired hand, so he travels as well, and Suthor is thirty. He is the only one of my brothers who married, besides my little sister, I think he is living in Riften right now."

"So the family business fell to you."

"I didn't mind," Ahmon smiled, looking over at her. "I had a knack for bargaining and enjoyed accompanying my father when I was younger."

"Ah, then all is well. Your family sounds wonderful."

"They are, I am lucky to have them. What of your family?"

Jane looked back at the fire, pulling her cloak closer to her body.

"I had an accident about a month or so ago, Bo found me lying somewhere in the Rift. I don't remember anything from before that." Jane had decided it was better to pretend she had lost her memory than try to explain that she had somehow appeared from a different universe.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ahmon replied, sadness spreading across his young face. "Your parents must be worried sick."

"Probably," Jane's throat constricted, and tears swelled in her eyes. Now that she thought about it, she really _did _miss her parents, and wondered what was going on back home. Did they know she was gone? Was time passing the same speed on Nirn as on Earth? Jane thought about Narnia, and wondered if time passed like that. She wiped her tears away, trying to push those thoughts out of her mind. Ahmon reached over and squeezed her shoulder, and Jane smiled back, comforted by her friend. They talked for a while longer, and then Jane stood up, going to lay down with Bo.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning the group reached the border of the Pale and entered into the Whiterun hold. The landscape was vastly different, rolling plains of grass in hues of orange and reds, a stark contrast to the cold and snow. Jane was able to remove her cloak and gloves by the afternoon, and could see the high walls of Whiterun in the distance. A light breeze played with her hair, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Lynne and Nazgurat walked side by side, chatting about fighting techniques. Jane had been ecstatic when Lynne relayed her confession to the Orsimer, and could tell Lynne was glad she had told him, for Nazgurat appeared to return her affection. Beside her Bo walked in silence, assumable nervous about his meeting with the Jarl, and Jane reached out to grasp his hand and squeezed it softly. He looked down and smiled at her, though his eyes betrayed his worry. Ahmon walked a little ways ahead, occasionally running to chase a rabbit or fox, laughing, which was really entertaining.<p>

"What has you so happy?" Nazgurat had called out, laughing at the Nord as he ran around.

"Used to be sweet with a girl from Whiterun," Ahmon had called back, "hopefully I haven't been gone for too long and she hasn't forgotten me!"

They traveled up the winding cobbled stoned hill that led to the gates, when a guard stopped them.

"Halt," he said, walking up to the group. "By order of the Jarl no one is to enter or leave the city. There is rumors of Dragons on the loose."

"We have business with the Jarl, it's about the Dragon attack at Helgen."

The guard eyed Bo suspiciously, but allowed them to go in, warning them he would be keeping on eye on the group. Jane noticed Breezehome, a property that could be purchased later, as they made their way up to Dragonsreach, feeling familiar with the place but awed to be seeing it in person.

"You do not have to come with us," Bo told Nazgurat, stopping at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Jarl's place.

"We went through shit together, and traveled here together," Nazgurat replied, and everyone nodded. "We're coming with you."

Bo clasped his shoulder, and then turned back and climbed the stairs. Once he reached the doors to Dragonsreach he stopped, and took a deep breath.

"You can do this Bo," Jane whispered, standing beside him. He nodded stiffly, and then pushed the double doors open and stepped inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to all the new subscribers and reviewers, and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Jane couldn't say how Bo's conversation with the Jarl went, or what was happening first. On Earth, Jane had played a female Nord and she had completed the whole Stormcloaks line <em>after <em>going to Bleak Falls Barrow for the mage Ferengar Secret-Fire. Jarl Balgruuf's housecarl, a haughty Dunmer with attitude problems, hadn't allowed anyone but Bo to approach the throne where Balgruuf sat, so Jane and the rest of her companions hung back near a pillar, unable to hear anything that was said. Balgruuf rose up from his seat and lead Bo to the room on the right, and Jane assumed Bo had put his Stormcloak duties on the back burner for now. A couple minutes later he returned, grim faced but looking considerably more relaxed, and they followed him back outside and down the stairs into the courtyard. Bo turned to them, and Jane asked what had happened.

"I didn't do what Ulfric asked of me, I decided to wait." Bo had told the rest of the group his involvement with the Rebellion, which hadn't surprised them.

"More and more people joining these days," Lynne had replied.

"So, what happens next?" Although Jane knew the answer she still asked.

"I was asked to do a favor for his mage, Ferengar. He believes there's an artifact in Bleak Falls Barrow, a Dragonstone or something."

"The Jarl wants you to run some errand for his boy-mage in Bleak Falls Barrow?" Lynne huffed, crossing her arms. "Does he not know the dangers of that place?"

"I'll come with you," Ahmon piped up. "It can't be impossible if there's more of us."

Nazgurat looked over at Lynne, who nodded slightly. "We'll come as well," he said.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Jane laid her arm on Bo's shoulder, and he sighed in defeat.

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow morning. Thank you."

They all clapped Bo on his back or shoulder, and Jane took his hand again. They made their way to the Bannered Mare and purchased two rooms. Ahmon had said he had a friend in Whiterun he could stay with for the night, but joined them for food and drink.

Settling down at a table, everyone began discussing the best way to go about their quest, while Jane sat silently beside Bo, with nothing useful to say. Nazgurat suggested rushing the place, but it was decided that stealth would probably be their biggest ally. Several pleasantly relaxed hours later, with bellies full of food and breath smelling of ale, they all said their goodnight and agreed to meet outside the gates in the morning, and retired to their rooms. Ahmon left the Inn and headed to his friend's house, taking a small detour on the way to see the girl he had talked about earlier. She had most definitely remembered him, and instead he spent the night with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>It was Nazgurat who had shyly asked Lynne if she wanted to share a room with him. Well, as shy as an Orc could get. He stared at the floor and his voice came out in a gruff stutter, and Lynne almost thought he blushed.<p>

"I would love to," she replied, grinning.

When they retired to their room Lynne began taking her leather armor off, well aware that Nazgurat was there, and he followed suit. Once she was stripped down to her shirt and pants, she turned around to see the Orsimer standing near her, his face unreadable. Lynne slowly walked up to him, and reached up to stroke his cheek, her heart racing. She touched one of his long smooth tusks, breathing quickly, and Nazgurat glanced down at her lips. He placed his hands on her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. He lowered his head and, after a split second pause, gently kissed her lips.

The feeling of his tusks on either side of her mouth was odd at first, but Lynne quickly grew accustomed to it and reached up to wrap her arms around his thick neck, deepening the kiss. Nazgurat wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her body against his, enjoying the softness of her skin he could feel through her thin tunic. Lynne ran one hand down his chest, running down his stomach, and then reached down further and began pulling at the laces on his breeches until the Orsimer broke their kiss.

"N-no," he gasped, breathless. "You're dif—ferent."

"What?" Lynne asked, breathing heavily. She pulled herself away and looked at him.

"You're…not like the others. That doesn't sound right." Nazgurat huffed and scratched his beard, grasping to explain his feelings. Lynne stared at him in confusion.

"Orcs… aren't the best talkers. What I'm trying to say is, I care about you."

"I care you about you too Nazgurat, but why did you stop me? You don't want to…?"

"No, no. That is not so," Nazgurat groaned. Lynne looked so hurt he wanted to roar in frustration at his simple and stupid Orc mind.

"I have never cared about any woman before. The wenches…they meant nothing to me. But you're different Lynne, I want to do… this…different."

"You mean court," Lynne came closer and took his hand. "You want to court me?"

"Yes, court."

"Okay," Lynne whispered, smiling, and then she gently kissed him again. "I can deal with that. Lets get some rest."

Nazgurat went over to the bed and lay down while Lynne sat down beside him. He pulled her down and rested one arm on her waist while Lynn rested her head on his chest and pulled the covers over them.

"You're crazy, you know. For liking me." Nazgurat stroked her long blond hair, enjoying how soft it felt. A happy growl escaped his lips.

"No I'm not, you deserve happiness Nazgurat. I hope I can provide you with that."

"You already do Lynne, much more than you know."

* * *

><p>Jane jumped into bed beside Bo, tackling him, and the Orc laughed.<p>

"Oh, I wonder what they're doing!" Jane pressed her face into his chest and gripped his shirt.

"Who?"

"Naz and Lynn!"

"Oh, they like each other?"

"Oh Bo," Jane replied, sitting back up. "You can be so oblivious sometimes." She laughed, reaching up stroke his brow. He pouted, and she laughed some more.

"Of _course_ they like each other, haven't you noticed them spending all their time with each other? And they purchased a room together!"

"That's right," Bo replied thoughtfully. "I am very surprised to see a Nord take interest in an Orc. Lynn is a nice woman."

"Nothing is impossible," Jane scoffed, mentally rolling her eyes. If only Bo could realize how much she liked him.

Bo looked down up Jane, who stared back at him with a slight frown, her eyes deep pools of grey. Then she lay back down, and snuggled closer, sighing happily. She didn't push things that night, and sleep quickly took them. Bo dreamt of a world where he and Jane could be together. Little did he know that his dream _could_ become a reality.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>Everyone met outside the gate as agreed, early the next morning. Ahmon had a permanent grin on his face, and when inquired about his night, meekly replied that the girl he was sweet with looked even prettier than he remembered. Nazgurat had laughed and clapped the Nord on his back, nearly pitching him forward. Lynne grinned and rolled her eyes, and Jane figured she knew what Ahmon had done last night. She also noticed there was a new tenderness between Nazgurat and Lynne, Jane watched while they walked the plains of Whiterun; and she was burning to know if they had kissed.<p>

Glancing at Bo, Jane sighed inwardly; wishing every day Bo would kiss her. After all their time spent so close together, she thought he would surely have tried to kiss her by now, and she wanted him to. Hell, she had even _slept _with the Orc, literally! What more of a hint could he want? Jane had never been kissed before, and she really wanted her first to be from Bo. She wondered curiously what Bo's past relationships had been like, assuming someone had broken his heart before and he was merely being cautious. That thought troubled her.

It was a mild day; the sun was shining and the warmth felt pleasant on Jane's skin. Together the companions traveled through the plains and around the side of the mountain quickly, nearing Riverwood by midday. They stopped to eat a brief meal before beginning the trek up the mountain leading to the Barrows. As the air began to cool, and the sky became a dull gray, they were drawing nearer to the ominous building and it's stone arches when Bo raised his arm for them to stop.

"Bandits," he whispered.

They drew their weapons, Jane drew her bow, and crouching low, they spread out to tackle the bandits. Jane stuck close to Bo, nervous, but when they came within shot of a Nord man she grabbed his arm.

"Let me try," she whispered in his ear. He nodded, and stood back.

Jane raised her bow and drew an arrow from the quiver strapped to her back. Aiming, she remembered to aim higher than lower, for the arrow would drop slightly as it flew through the air. She let the arrow loose and watched as it flew towards the man and hit him squarely in his ass, sending him flying off the edge and out of sight. The pair fought off a laughing fit and tried to focus, tears springing from their eyes as they tried to keep quiet. Jane knew that even if her shot hadn't killed him, the fall surely would. Then it hit her… she had just killed someone.

_Get used to it Jane_, she scolded herself, as the other bandits nearby spotted them. Behind them Jane could hear the roar of Nazgurat, who sounded like he was enjoying the fight immensely.

Once that was done with, everyone regrouped at the doors that lead into Bleak Falls Barrow. Jane ran her hand over the carvings, excited and nervous for what lay inside.

"Is everyone okay?" Jane asked, receiving four nods in response.

"Lets get this over with," Bo muttered, pushing open the doors.

Inside they found a few dead Skeevers and bandits, and continued down the path, occasionally hitting dead ends and always keeping an eye out for traps and enemies. At one point Nazgurat had to wrench Ahmon back so the young man did get a volley of arrows in his back when he triggered a spring on the floor. A little while later they rounded a corner and voices drifted over to them. Bo waved for them to stop and crouch down. Two men were discussing someone named Arvel, arguing really, and were easily dispatched by the two charging Orsimer. With Bo in the lead, they continued through the stone labyrinth, until they reached a room with a gate and lever. Several pillars stood off to the side, depicting various animals, which Jane knew were Nordic puzzles.

"Don't pull it!" Lynne cried, and Ahmon froze with his hand on the lever. "These pillars means it's a puzzle, and if you get it wrong you'll get shot."

Lynne studied the pillars for a couple minutes, and then moved a few around. She walked up to the lever and pulled, releasing the gate.

"Good job," Nazgurat praised, and Lynne blushed, mumbling something about ruins and having to solve one similar to it before.

So far the only creatures they encountered were Skeevers and then the two bandits, but Jane knew it was only a matter of time. Heading deeper into the ruins they reached a room absolutely covered with massive amounts of spider webs, which made Jane's skin crawl, and the largest spider Jane had ever seen rushed at them.

Resisting the urge to scream, Jane conjured flames to her hands and aimed at the spiders, jumping aside when it turned to her and spat venom. She swore continuously in her head. She absolutely _loathed _spiders, and always killed the ones that invaded her bedroom back home. Finally it dropped to the floor, still burning slightly from the flames, and its poison had hit only Ahmon. Lynne was quick to give him a powerful potion to cure it.

"Help me!" cried a man's voice.

Reaching the source, a Dunmer man hung suspended in a ridiculously thick cobweb.

"I'll share the treasure with you if you cut me down!"

Bo drew a dagger and cut the webs holding the Dunmer, who fell with a thump to the ground.

"Ha ha!" He cried, and took off down the hallway. "You'll get nothing from me!"

Jane didn't understand why he ran, it was five against one, and once he was dead Jane searched his body, still trying to get over the shock of killing so easily, and retrieved what she knew was the Golden Claw.

"What's that?" Ahmon asked, looking at it curiously.

"It's a golden claw."

"Wonder what it's for."

"Maybe we'll find out." Jane turned back to Bo and offered it to him, but he shook his head.

"You carry it."

Just as Jane knew they would, they entered into Draugr territory. These Draugr weren't too strong of fighters, and Jane knew if they sneaked, and attacked them while they slept like she had done in the past, they were quite easy to kill.

They reached a door guarded by another Draugr, and Jane managed to sneak pretty close to it without getting detected, and shot it in the head.

"That was good Jane," Bo had whispered to her, squeezing her arm while he pushed open the door and walked through. Jane smiled smugly, and then quickly sobered up. More Draugr attacks, stronger ones this time, and they finally reached a long narrow room with a strange round door at the end. Jane walked up to it, running her hand over the holes on the bottom circle. She loved encountering these doors, and knew what to do. Removing the Golden Claw she turned it upside down and looked at the engraving. Then reaching up she moved the first ring to match the claw, and then the second and third ring. Finally, she put the claw into the keyhole, which fit perfectly, and turned it to the right. Immediately the rings started to turn all at once and stopped at the same animal, and the stone door started to scrape and move, sliding down and sending out a shower of dust.

"Incredible!" Lynne exclaimed. "How did you know?"

Jane merely shrugged. "I recognized the animal engravings were on the bottom of the claw, so I tried it out."

"I think we're almost there," Ahmon commented, as the lighting of the walls started to change from a bright yellow to a dull grey blue. They climbed a set of stairs and entered into a very spacious room, where a mysterious wall stood at the back and a large table and chest were located.

"Did the mage say what the Dragonstone looked like?" Ahmon asked Bo.

However Bo wasn't listening to him. He stared at the wall with a mixture of disgust and fear, shaking slightly. Then he started to walk towards it.

"No," he whispered, but despite the warning in his mind his body betrayed him, pulling him forward. Words in a language he had never heard before but understood whispered in his mind. He _had _heard them before, issuing from that cursed Dragon's mouth back in Helgen. Blue swirled all around him as he felt a single word soaking into his very essence, silently screaming his resistance, and then it was over. The light had gone out, and Bo quickly threw himself back, covering his face.

"Bo! Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." He whispered, not looking up at her.

"What happened?" Lynne asked, stepping towards him. She placed a hand on Bo's shoulder and forced him to look at her. She inspected his pupils and checked his pulse.

"I don't know… there was blue light. It swirled around me… whispers in my head…there were voices. I absorbed… something."

"I have no idea what that could have been, but I think you're alright—"

Lynne's voice was cut off by the sound of stone exploding. Turning around they watched as a very large and deadly looking Draugr climbed out from the sarcophagus, brandishing an ancient Nord sword that swirled with a frost enchantment. The sight made Jane's blood run cold, she always had a hard time with the boss leveled Draugr, and was genuinely frightened. They spread out, attacking the creature from all directions. Jane decided to keep her distance and used flames, aiming at him whenever she got the chance. The Draugr spoke, its voice low and guttural, and a blue wave burst from him, slamming into Jane and the others so hard they were thrown back. Jane's head cracked against the wall. Groaning, she scrambled to get back up, her vision blurring. She could hear the Draugr laugh, which was a terrifying sound in her opinion, and she still kept her distance, too afraid to do very much. Finally, after several agonizingly slow minutes and hastily swallowed health potions later Nazgurat finished him off, grabbing the Draugr's arm and cleaving him nearly in half with his greatsword, growling happily.

Panting and sweaty, everyone gathered around, wiping the sweat out of their eyes and catching their breath.

"Search his body," Lynne spoke after a moment, "a foe this powerful at the very end of this place must have been guarding something."

Bo took a deep breath and straightened up, sheathing his sword, and turned to Nazgurat, who had knelt down and retrieved a strange looking tablet from the dead Draugr. "That looks like what he described. Loot the chest and then lets get the hell out of here."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>They reached Dragonsreach just as the sun was setting, and the others hung back while Bo went to Ferengar to give him the Dragontstone. Jane watched as he started walking back towards them when the Dunmer ran into the room.<p>

"There has been a Dragon sighting, come quickly!"

Bo followed the woman as she led him to the Jarl, and was asked to go with Irileth to investigate the Dragon sighting near the Western Watchtower. Bo came back to the group, quickly filling them in, and they agreed to come with him just in case it was true. Jane could see the unspoken fear in his eyes, and knew his next task would probably confirm his fears.

Reaching the watchtower, they met up with several guards and the Dunmer woman. They took up their stances, spreading out around the solitary building, and waited. Jane clutched her bow tightly to her chest, straining to see in the near darkness. Her skin tingled with fear and anticipation. She wanted to see the dragon, but at the same time she was terrified. It was silent for quite some time; only the soft whoosh of the wind in their ears could be heard, until a distant roar echoed all around. Jane watched in awe as a great scaly Dragon swooped high above her, roaring angrily. She glanced over at Bo to see him staring up at the beast with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.

As it flew closer everyone moved in, using their arrows and magic until it landed with a crash onto the ground and roared, spewing fire. Jane threw herself out of the way, barely managing to escape the flame, her leg catching on fire. Rolling quickly, she extinguished it, biting her lip until she drew blood so she would not scream from the intense pain that shot up her calf. Fuming, she rushed at the dragon, releasing her most powerful frost charm. Bo and his companions made a deadly team, clearly confusing the beast by attacking from all directions, and the Dragon was killed without severe damage to anyone but the one unlucky guardsman.

"That was impressive," Irileth commented, coming over to them, out of breath. She opened her mouth to speak again when all beside her the Dragon burst into flame, and everyone back away from it, some curious, staring with mixed feelings at the corpse. The flames started to gravitate toward Bo, reaching out to him like fiery hands.

"No!" He roared, scrambling backwards. He tripped and fell, but continued to crawl backwards, though the flames engulfed him, swirling all around. The flaming tendrils soaked into his body and disappeared. After the flames were gone they were left with just the skeleton of the Dragon, and Jane walked over to Bo.

"Come on, we must go back and tell the Jarl." She helped the shaking Orc up, grasping his hand firmly.

"Wait," called a guard. "You… can it be…you are the Dragonborn?" He stepped towards Bo, his eyes wide.

"I don't know," Bo growled, scowling.

"Well I don't care about some myth, what I care about is that we know we can defeat these things." The Dunmer crossed her arms, looking down at the Dragon with a look of contempt, and she kicked at its leg.

"If you are the Dragonborn, you can use their language. Try a shout," the Guardsman told Bo eagerly.

"A shout? I don't know if I can…" Bo's sentence died off, and his expression became distant.

"FUS!" He yelled suddenly, and everyone near him was knocked backwards. Jane couldn't help but grin_. He is the Dragonborn._

"So it's true, you are the Dragonborn."

Everyone, including the moody Irileth looked upon Bo with looks of awe, and Bo squirmed uncomfortably under their gaze. Nazgurat looked really smug, Lynne stared down at the Dragon in disbelief and Ahmon stared at Bo curiously.

"You must report to the Jarl at once."

Bo nodded, and started to run, the others following not far behind him.

As they drew nearer to the gates something else happened. A man's voice echoed all around, seeming to have come from the sky, and the ground shook beneath them. It was short, and Bo almost thought he had imagined it, but when he looked back at Jane he knew she had heard it to.

"Did you…?"

"Yes, lets keep going." Jane took his hand once more, and they sprinted back up to Dragonsreach.

"What have you to report?" Balgruuf asked, sitting up in his throne.

"There was a Dragon, it is dead."

"That is good news, you have done Whiterun a great service."

"I didn't do any of it alone," Bo replied, turning to look at his friends, who smiled back. "My companions helped me with it all."

"You are an unstoppable force," Balgruuf stood up, looking at the group. "But I heard the Greybeards summons, do you know whom they call?"

"Me," Bo whispered, looking down. "I absorbed the Dragon's soul after it was slain."

"Incredible. Then you must go, Bo Gro Graul, to High Hrothgar. The Greybeards must believe you are truly the Dragonborn."

"Thank you for all that you have done," he continued, addressing everyone. "I would like to appoint each of you Thane of Whiterun, for your service to my city and it's people."

"It is an honor, Jarl Balgruuf." Bo bowed his head, embarrassed that he still had his task for Ulfric to perform. The others replied similarly, bowing as well, and Balgruuf presented Bo with the Axe of Whiterun.

"This is for you Bo Gro Graul, but each of you will be given a Housecarl to have in your service. Also, you may purchase property in Whiterun if you desire."

As they moved to leave, Jane pulled Bo aside.

"I think we should buy a house, if it's not too expensive."

"Okay," Bo replied, and went up to the Steward. He talked with the man for a minute, working out the details, and was then handed a key. They had also decided that a housecarl for each of them was too much, and that it was not needed. The Jarl obliged by their request.

"What are you going to do about your other task?" Jane asked, once he came back to her.

"I…I really don't know. I need time to think."

"That's understandable." Jane was exhausted, and yearned for a hot bath, some food, and a nice deep sleep.

"I've purchased a home," Bo told the others. "I think there is enough room for all of us, if you wish to stay."

"We'd love to," Lynne replied, and Nazgurat nodded.

"Sure!" Ahmon shrugged. "I'll get to my parents soon."

They reached Breezehome and entered the cozy little house, which was fully stocked, and a nice big fire burned in the hearth on the floor.

Breezehome was Jane's favorite house in Skyrim, but she liked them all, especially the one in Markarth. She climbed the stairs and inspected the rooms, ecstatic to be inside the house she only viewed on a screen, and then climbed back down.

"There's only two beds," she commented, coming over to where Bo sat on the bench.

"I found a cot," Ahmon replied, coming out of the closet behind her. "I'll move these boxes an set it under the stairs.

"How are you feeling Bo?" Lynne asked, moving to sit down. Nazgurat asked Jane which bed was his and Lynn's, and Jane directed him to the smaller room. He nodded, and climbed up the stairs with their packs, re-appearing a moment later and grabbing a couple bottles of mead. He sat down beside Bo and handed him one, opening his own and taking a long drink.

"I feel…different. I don't know myself anymore." Bo took a drink from his bottle and then hung his head, letting out a shuddering breath. Jane started to pull ingredients off the shelves and began to cook up a beef stew in the large cooking pot. Once that was finished she dished it into wooden bowls and set them on the table. She warmed up some fresh bread over the coals and served it alongside the stew, and everyone sat down to eat.

"That was quite an adventure," Ahmon spoke, happily eating his stew. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Neither would I," Nazgurat commented. He continued to look over at Bo, looking like he wanted to say something to the Orc. "It reminds me of when I was younger, don't do many exciting things anymore."

"Are you going to go to High Hrothgar?" Lynne asked Bo, who merely shrugged.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I need time to think about it all."

"We'll go with you Bo," Jane said softly, rubbing his back affectionately. "At least, I will. You don't have to go alone."

"I will go," Ahmon smiled, looking around. "I have made good friends over the last couple weeks. We work well together."

"I agree," Nazgurat replied. "I will go with you, brother."

"Me too," Lynne looked at them all. "I think someone with greater healing skills will be just as useful as my destruction magic."

"You are good people, I am so grateful for our friendship," Bo looked up, and wiped his weary face. "I will sleep on the topic and have a decision by the morning."

Bo rose from the bench and made his way up the stairs with heavy footsteps, disappearing into the main bedroom.

"Thank you," Jane whispered. "I know the feelings of his heart, and the thought of the weight of Skyrim's well being being placed on his shoulders frightens him. Thank you so much, for him."

Lynne reached out and squeezed Jane's hand, smiling.

"Go to him," she replied. "Your presence alone is what keep his spirits up."

Jane said goodnight and climbed the stairs, reaching the main bedroom. She opened the door to find Bo sitting on the bed with his armor still on.

Jane walked up to him, and picked his arm up. She took his gauntlet off, and then the other, and then removed his boots. Once she was finished removing his armor she gently pushed him back onto the bed and he swung his legs up before Jane could do it herself. Jane leaned down and kissed his tense cheek, and then went over to the other side of the room to remove her armor. It wasn't until she reached her left boot that the pain came rushing back. She had completely forgotten about the burn, pushing it out of her mind as she only thought of Bo's well being. But when she removed her boot she hissed, stumbling forward. With nothing to grab onto she fell to the floor with a thud.

"What's wrong?" Bo called, quickly getting up and going over to her.

"It's nothing… just a small burn. I completely forgot about it."

"That's not nothing," he replied sternly, helping her sit on the bed and gingerly picked up her leg to take a better look at it. Then he placed it down and left the room, returning with Lynne.

"Oh Jane, you should have told me sooner."

"Honestly Lynne, I forgot about it. I had more important things to think about."

Lynne cast a strong healing spell, and the burnt skin started to repair itself.

"There," she said after a moment, "all healed."

"Thank you." Jane sighed happily, enjoying the soothing feeling a healing spell left. Lynne returned to her bedroom and Jane rolled over onto the bed. Bo joined her after he put out the candle that burned brightly on the side table. He scooted towards Jane and the roles were switched; Jane lay on her back this time and Bo buried his face into the crook of neck, tightly wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm so proud of you," Jane whispered, stroking his hair. "You were so brave today Bo, so brave. You will make a _great _Dragonborn."

"I don't know…" Bo started, but was cut off.

"How can I make you see in you what I see?"

Bo sighed, shifting his legs. "I do not understand how you can have so much faith in me."

"I have seen your kindness, your loyalty, and your strength. All of those things make a hero, if you would just give yourself a chance."

"As long as you're by my side," he mumbled, "I have a reason to fight."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>Jane had never heard two grown Orsimer argue before, and decided it was a terrible sound and sight to see. It started the morning after their trip to Bleak Fall Barrows; Nazgurat had been itching to speak his mind to Bo, and had sat down with him at the table to convince him to go to the Greybeards.<p>

"This will bring our people _great_ honor," he had insisted. "People disgust an Orsimer Dragonborn now, oh but Bo just wait until you've saved their sorry hides; all of them."

Bo had shaken his head, expressing his doubts. He didn't feel like he could do what would be asked of him, that he would surely fail and his people would be even more hated. After a while of tense arguing the older Orc had become frustrated with the young one.

"Don't be a coward," he snarled quietly, glaring at him with narrowed red eyes. "You will not be doing it alone."

"Don't talk to me like you understand," Bo had replied heatedly, returning the glare.

"What is there to understand?" Nazgurat cried, throwing his arms up. He was fed up with the kids whining and sniveling at having to do something important, something that would restore his people's pride, bring them back to glory.

"You do not know what it is like to have this… this… this curse! I do not desire it!" Bo stood up and moved away from the bench, his hands bunched into fists at his side. Nazgurat stood up as well and got very close to Bo, jabbing his finger into the Orc's chest.

"It is not up to you to decide your destiny you ungrateful bastard! You've been given the best opportunity, if I were you I would _not _hide away in some hole crying for my mommy!"

"Then YOU be the Dragonborn!" Bo cried, shoving the older Orc back. Nazgurat snarled and swung his arm, smacking Bo over the head.

"STOP!" Jane cried, rushing down the stairs to break the two up. She grabbed onto Bo's raised arm to stop him from going after Nazgurat.

"Get off me, woman!" Bo snarled at her, ripping his arm from her grasp and smacking her in the process. Jane gasped, stumbling backwards and clutching her face. He had hit her pretty hard, and after realizing what had happened, Bo's scowl dropped into a look of horror.

"Jane…" he whispered, stepping towards her.

"No!" Jane stepped out of his reach and glared at the two Orcs. "Both of you are being complete assholes! Grow up!"

Jane spun around and ran back up the stairs, trying not to cry as her cheek burned. She ran into Lynne's bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, screaming into one of the pillows. Lynne sighed, fed up at the males downstairs, and rubbed Jane's back.

"They're male," Lynne snorted. "And more so Orcs. They have no control over their emotions."

Jane sat back up, wiping at her tears, and Lynne saw her cheek, which was a bright and angry red blotch on her pale face.

"What happened?" She cried.

"B-Bo hit me, by accident."

"He what? Oh that Orc is dead."

"Lynne no!" Jane grabbed the Nord's tunic and pulled her back down. "He didn't mean to, I'm not…that's not why I'm upset."

"What else did he do?"

"It's not what he did, it's the way he looked at me. I never thought he would ever look at me with such fury, it frightened me."

"Oh Jane," Lynne pulled the girl close, squeezing her gently. She sighed, "Surely it was not directed at you."

"I-I know. I just hate how angry this Dragonborn mess makes him. I was the one who persuaded him to come here."

"You really care about him," Lynne replied, stroking Jane's hair. "He _will_ see reason, just give him time. With or without your persuasion it would have caught up with him eventually."

Jane sat back and nodded, rubbing her eyes. Lynne stood up and went downstairs to find the men gone, and wondered where they had went. A few minutes later Ahmon came from outside, greeting her.

"Where are Nazgurat and Bo?" Lynne asked.

"Cooling off. I made them go for a walk…not with each other of course."

* * *

><p>They ate their evening meals in separate rooms. Jane didn't necessarily want to be angry with Bo, but she felt he deserved it just a wee bit. Maybe then he would listen to her, and all would be well.<p>

Sometime in the evening Bo quietly opened the door to their bedroom and peeked inside. Jane lay on the bed with a book propped up on her chest, her face hidden from view. When he shut the door behind him she lowered the book, looking over at him. Bo rubbed his neck nervously, and then slowly shuffled towards her. He knelt down on the bed and crawled forward, lowering his head. He touched his forehead to the blanket and Jane watched him curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Groveling," he replied, his voice muffled. Jane raised an eyebrow, unseen by the bowed Orc. She sighed.

"Get up," she said, "look at me."

Bo sat up and looked at her, wincing when she frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm only going to tell you once more, and you better damn well listen to me Bo." Jane started, putting the book down. Bo nodded, swallowing nervously, and resisted looking away from her angry stare.

Jane had to admit a small part of her enjoyed seeing him so nervous; he was practically sweating from her gaze. A ripple of thrill ran up her spine, she _really _enjoyed it.

"The Greybeards will tell you whether you are the Dragonborn or not, only they can tell you that. You _will _go to High Hrothgar and you _will _do so without one complaint. As to what we do after… well we'll burn that bridge when we get to it. Am I clear?"

"Yes," he whispered, his shoulders slumping. He really didn't like angry Jane.

"Good, now, what is it you wanted to say?"

"Is there any chance… you will forgive me?" Bo asked.

"Maybe, on one condition."

"Anything," he replied eagerly.

"I will forgive you if you kiss me."

Bo tensed. He looked back down at his hands, shivering slightly. Oh yes, he dreamt about kissing Jane many times, trying to imagine what her thin soft lips would feel like on his. He had not thought for one moment that Jane wanted him to kiss her.

"Why?" he asked.

Jane frowned. "Why do you think? Have I not made it clear to you?"

"I-I don't under-"

"Oh Bo! Gods," Jane sat back and covered her face with her hands, sighing angrily. "You're so oblivious to what is right before your very eyes!" She looked back up at him, clearly upset, and Bo dumbly opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say.

Jane reached out and pulled his arm towards him, forcing him to get closer. Her grey blue eyes were the color of steel and she stared at him with such intensity it took his breath away.

"How could you think that I would not like you, when I have _slept _with you?" She whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek. Bo swallowed again, his thoughts a jumbled mess inside his simple head, as a ripple of need spread through him.

"Allowed you to touch me, to hold me close."

"I did not… I do not… I don't know." He stuttered, feeling a sudden urge to flee. His emotions were on overdrive, he couldn't handle t.

Jane sighed, releasing her grip on the Orsimer, who looked like he was about to have a mental break down. She felt bad pressuring him, but she so desperately wanted to confess her feelings.

_Not yet, _she told herself, watching as Bo breathed quick short breaths, almost hyperventilating. _I'll kill the poor guy if I throw myself at him. _

"Bo…" Jane kept her hands to herself. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

"In what way?" He asked gruffly, wiping at his sweaty forehead. Jane was confused.

_Surely he… _

"In any way."

Bo was silent; he stared down at his hands, remembering all the times Jane had held them with her own warm, pale hands.

"You are the only woman I have ever cared about, and been with. In any way." He replied, turning his face away in shame. Now that she knew he was no lover, Jane must not want him anymore, he could never please her.

"Oh Bo," Jane whispered softly. She almost reached out take his hand and then changed her mind, keeping it in her lap. "If I would have known that…I wouldn't have… I mean…" Her voice trailed off, and she struggled to speak.

"What about you?" Bo turned towards her, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"Men? You are… it is the same. I have never been with a man in any way." Jane tucked her knees up, looking away. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Bo was shocked, he had assumed she had had lovers in the past, the way she was so comfortable around him, quick to touch him, hold him.

"Then… we are both new…to this."

"Do you like me?" Jane blurted out.

Bo shifted on the bed so he now faced her completely.

"Yes."

"Then, why do you resist everything?"

"I don't honestly know."

Jane sighed; chewing her lip thoughtfully, and then took a deep breath.

"We have established that we both like each other. I thought I had made that clear with how close we have been, but I understand now. Can we… try? Can you look past race and skin colour, and whatever it else that it holding you back, and just try?"

"I think… yes, I think I can do that."

Jane reached over and took his hand, smiling at him.

"We can take things really slow, okay Bo? I'm no expert either, so don't worry."

"Okay," Bo nodded, running his thumb along her smooth skin. "Slow."

Jane smiled again, and then bit her lip.

"You don't have to kiss me, I don't think we're ready yet. I forgive you for hitting me. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"I feel so horrible," Bo looked down at their hands, so strikingly different, struggling to voice his thoughts. "I don't like knowing I can hurt you, I don't _ever _want to hurt you, but I'm afraid I will."

"You can't if I won't let you," Jane joked, trying to lighten the mood, which didn't work.

"Hey," Jane tipped his chin up. "Being aware that you could hurt me, and not wanting to, means a lot to me. I can just as easily hurt you, so lets not think about that okay? Do not dwell."

"Okay," he whispered, and reached up to stroke Jane's cheek where he had hit her, biting back the urge to inwardly punish himself. He would listen to Jane. She liked him, and he couldn't deny it anymore that she wanted to be with him. Now all he had to do was accept it, for if he continued to hold back one day she would stop trying. And he would loose her forever.

_She likes me, _he repeated in his mind. _She likes me. Accept it. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Once again, a big thank you for all my subscribers, reviewers, followers and favorite(ers?) :)

* * *

><p>Bo rarely had nightmares. Sure, he had his share of bad dreams, but never had he woken up howling like a dying Orc, drenched in sweat and utterly delirious. He had dreamt of the fight, of running after that bandit leader. The agonizing pain he had endured when his leg had been broken, and the fear he had felt when he realized he was going to die. A troll had appeared from within the cave, and it seemed like the bandit had been hoping to trick Bo into its trap, but hadn't been expecting for his plan to fail.<p>

Bo had watched as the troll took out the Orc, crushing him like he was no more than a piece of pottery, and then turned to Bo with its beady little black eyes.

Bo had never felt such pain before, as the frosty white beast grasped him with his claws and a chunk of his own flesh was torn from his body.

Jane had noticed Bo starting to whimper in his sleep, though she had not tried to rouse him. He started to sweat and shuddered, his body trembling while his nightmares chased him.

When she could wait no longer, and Bo was beginning to get louder, she tried to wake him up, and it was only in the nick of time that she got out of his way, for when he awoke, he thought he was being attacked by a troll.

Nazgurat rushed in, and held Bo down to keep him from lashing out and hurting him self or someone else, trying to get through him. When he finally realized where he was Bo started to cry uncontrollably, curling up and starting to rock back and forth. He wailed, and the sound drove Jane over the top, his crying so heart breaking she stood there, a shaking hand covering her mouth while tears streamed down her face.

His body ached, he felt the pain in his hip and the part that was missing so clear he was blinded by it, heard the snap of his bone as a giant warhammer was brought down upon it; and wept for a very long time.

Nazgurat knelt beside him, murmuring to him in their Orcish language, smoothing back his hair, a worried look on his face. All traces of anger from earlier in the day were gone, replaced with deep concern for Bo's state of mind. Jane finally composed herself enough to go over to him, and when she gently lay a hand on his shoulder Bo had reached out and pulled her to him, nearly crawling into her lap, which was a hard thing to do with an enormous Orc.

Eventually he lay with his head in Jane's lap, clutching the blanket Nazgurat had wrapped around him, and slipped in and out of sleep for the rest of the night, with Jane watching over him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>Bo still had unfinished business with the Stormcloaks. He had not given the axe to Jarl Balgruuf and it weighed heavily on his mind. On top of the pressure from both the Greybeards and Ulfric, everyone in Breezehome were treating him differently than before his terrible nightmare, save for maybe Jane; who even then treated him with an increased tenderness.<p>

He did not speak of what had happened that night, Bo didn't want to think about it let alone talk about what was haunting him, but Nazgurat had surprised him. The morning after his break down Nazgurat had approached him after Bo was finally able to get out of bed and leave the room.

"Bo…" he started, his voice gruff, yet it sounded softer than usual. "Bo I am sorry for allowing myself to get… so angry at you." Jane stood nearby, and Lynne joined her, watching quietly as the older Orsimer struggled to speak.

"I know that these are dark days for you, and I don't want to cause anymore strain, especially between us. We are brothers, kin…" Nazgurat looked down at the floor, and Bo stared at him with a mixture of expressions. "Forgive me Bo, seeing you suffer like that…nearly killed me."

"Nazgurat…" Bo whispered, and then the two Orsimer embraced each other, and Bo wept. Jane and Lynne watched them, barely containing their own tears, and were overjoyed to see such a bond between the two. Then the Orcs stood back, and they could see Nazgurat barely contained his own tears. It helped Bo immensely, his kin's words; he was like a father to him.

The rest of the day passed quickly, the men discussed options for what Bo should do regarding his Stormcloak duties, while Jane accompanied Lynne when she went to the alchemical shop to purchase ingredients.

"What is that plant for?" Jane had asked curiously, pointing to a dark looking flower.

"Uh…healing, mostly. I don't use it very often," Lynne lied, knowing that Jane wouldn't know any better, and wouldn't be able to tell a healing ingredient from a poison. Jane easily accepted the lie, and they moved on.

The next day Ahmon and Nazgurat dealt with the other materials they would need for their trip, and Bo finally forced himself to go back to Dragonsreach and present Balgruuf with the axe. He was so nervous his hands were slick with sweat, and he nearly dropped the axe while fumbling with the wooden doors into the palace, cursing himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. With a jolt of realization, he came to into knowledge that the uprising of his emotional side had been steadily increasing since he met Jane, and he felt confused as to whether or not he thought it was a good thing.

His thoughts were interrupted by Irileth calling his name, her face a sullen frown as she tried to get the Orsimer's attention.

"What do you need, Dragonborn?" She repeated, her red eyes narrowing at him.

"Uh, I wish to speak with the Jarl, if that is alright." Bo stuttered. He gripped the axe so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Bo Gro Graul," Balgruuf called out, nodding at the skittish Orc. He sat on his throne, and had been discussing city business with his steward when Bo arrived. "What can I do for you?"

"Jarl Balgruuf," Bo greeted quickly, bowing his head, "I wish…to offer you this axe. It is a…gift from Ulfric."

Balgruuf studied the axe, his face unreadable. Then there was a flurry of responses, and none of them were very positive.

"He did not!" Balgruuf exclaimed, looking up at Bo with anger in his eyes. "

And much arguing ensued.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, and very disappointed with everything that had happened in Dragonsreach, Bo hastily made his way out of the building and nearly ran all the way back to Breezehome; with the cursed axe in hand.<p>

"Take that foolish gift back to your leader," Balgruuf had declared finally, "We will not back down, and we will fight your blasphemous group if we must!"

Bo had felt ashamed, after he had won the Jarl's affection and was even granted title of Thane, it weighed heavily on his heart that the Stormcloaks would undoubtedly crush the kind man. Ulfric, ruthless as he was, wouldn't let Whiterun go so easily.

So with his heart heavy, Bo entered his home, and couldn't suppress a grin though his thoughts were bleak; when Jane bounded down the stairs to greet him.

"You're back," she called, throwing her arms around him. Bo wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, breathing in her soapy, flowery scent. He sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"But wait…" she noticed the axe he had laid against the wall beside the door, and frowned, looking up at him.

"He did not accept it?"

"No, not at all." Bo replied, burying his face into the crook of her neck and letting out a deep breath.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means…it means the Stormcloaks will wage war on Whiterun."

"Oh."

Jane let go of the Orsimer and stood back, allowing him to remove his boots. She walked over to the cupboard and produced a bowl, spooning a hearty serving of thick, mouth-watering stew for Bo, who hadn't eaten all day.

"Mmm." Bo sat down at the bench and accepted the bowl from Jane's pale hands, his own green toned and rough hands covering hers completely when he took the bowl from her.

"So…" Jane started, sitting down beside Bo and turning slightly so she faced him. She leaned one arm against the table and tucked a fallen strand of his soft brown hair behind his pointed ear, stroking it gently. Bo growled softly, enjoying her touch, while wolfing down his stew.

"So," he replied in between mouthfuls.

"Do you have any ideas yet?"

"No, I don't have a clue." Bo made to stand up and get himself a second serving when Jane quickly took his bowl out from his grasp and served him instead.

"We'll think of something," she replied confidently, placing the stew in front of him.

"I don't know…"

"Bo! You're back." Ahmon's footsteps thumped down the stairs as he came over to the couple, gently slapping Bo's back.

"Ahmon," Bo grunted, smiling at the happy Nord.

"I think I can offer a solution, friend." Ahmon sat him self on the other side of Bo, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically.

"Oh?"

"Indeed. You see…it's about time I did something for this country besides delivering potatoes and leeks. How about you let _me _take the axe back to Windhelm? It's just an axe, after all, and Ulfric will understand when I explain your…situation. The urgency is clear."

Bo mulled over Ahmon's words, slowly chewing on a chunk of beef while he processed all that had been spoken.

"I…" Bo replied after a while. "I don't see any harm. He only needs to be shown the axe, and he will know how to move next."

"Are you sure Ahmon?" Jane asked, looking over at the excited Nord. "You would not be going to High Hrothgar with us."

"I thought about it a lot, and I think that's what I would like to do. It's a push in the right direction, and I'll ask to prove my worth once I'm there. I can even keep you informed when you're off saving the world." Ahmon chuckled, playfully elbowing the Orsimer's arm.

"If you really want to, then I am eternally grateful Ahmon." Bo looked over at his young friend, and truly appreciated all that Ahmon was willing to do. The young Nord nodded, clapping Bo on the shoulder, and then excused him self; and left Breezehome. He sought out the sweetheart he had seen the night he had arrived in Whiterun with his companions, and for one last time he reveled in her warmth and comfort; happy to be spending his last night with her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>"What is on your mind?" Jane whispered quietly, lifting her head off of Bo's chest to look up at the silent Orc.<p>

"I'm…confused."

"About what?" Jane shifted her body so she could look at Bo properly, her hand grazing over Bo's damaged hip. The Orsimer shuddered, where she had touched him laid a dull yet painful ache, and Jane rushed to apologize.

"No apologizing," Bo said sternly, stroking Jane's cheek fondly. She murmured something about being able to say sorry if she wanted to, but leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"I do not understand all these…thoughts, and feelings."

"What about them do you not understand?"

"Why I feel so…emotional. All the time it seems, my thoughts are running around in my head all day and I feel like… like…"

"Normal?"

Bo chuckled, gazing down at his Jane, running a hand through her hair.

"I guess so," he replied after a moment. "I guess I'm just, not used to voicing my emotions."

"You leave them bottled up inside. You have not had someone to share your thoughts and feelings with; at least I assume you traveled alone."

"I did. It was always just myself."

"It's me, making you feel so different. It's my fault." Jane looked away, feeling guilty for changing the Orc so drastically he had noticed it.

"_No, _no Jane." Bo firmly grasped her chin and forced her to look at him, staring into her guilt-ridden eyes.

"If it is you who has done this to me, then I welcome it with open arms. I am a better man because of you."

Jane bit her lip, willing herself not to cry, because she felt such strong emotions towards Bo she felt she might say something much too soon; and scare him away.

"I am glad," she replied shakily, letting out a deep breath, "that you feel that way. However I think you have always been a wonderful man."

Bo wrapped his arms around Jane and squeezed her tight, resisting the urge to kiss her forehead. He still felt self-conscious about his tusks, and was dreading the day they kissed; yet at the same time wishing it could happen with each passing day. He was far too conflicted with many things, and instead tried not to think about the upcoming trip; and paid attention to Jane.

"I'm looking forward to leaving. I love Whiterun, but I love traveling with you more." Jane murmured; her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Her warm breath tickled Bo's skin, and he shivered, gripping the girl tightly. He could feel her breasts pressed against his arms through her tunic, and tried to push away the images that came to mind, blushing with embarrassment.

"I look forward to traveling again as well," He replied, hoping Jane had not noticed the color that had risen to his cheeks. "A part of me is anxious to hear what the Greybeards have to say."

"I will be with you every step of the way," Jane replied sweetly, turning her head to kiss his bare chest; earning her self another tight squeeze.

"You mean everything to me," he whispered hoarsely, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. "With you by my side no foe stands a chance."

* * *

><p>"Did you get all your supplies?" Nazgurat inquired, pulling Lynne down beside him and wrapping his thick arms around her. Lynne chuckled, settling into a comfortable position, and idly stroked his chest while her head lay on the pillow close to him.<p>

"Mhmm," she replied, staring into his deep red eyes. "Everything I needed, and then some."

"Good," he growled, leaning forward. Their lips met, and Lynne kissed him back enthusiastically, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

"Your skin is so soft," Nazgurat murmured, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "So pale."

"I am a Nord," Lynne joked, and they both chuckled.

Lynne leaned forward and claimed his lips, a jolt of pleasure running through her body as the feeling of his tusks on the side of her mouth and his hardened body pressed against hers greatly aroused her. She couldn't resist slipping one hand under his shirt and letting it wander across the plains of his stomach, earning a soft moan from the Orsimer. She felt his smooth chest, gently caressing one of his nipples, and it sent a shiver through Nazgurat.

Suddenly he pulled back and away from her, his chest heaving while he struggled to breathe.

"I'm sorry…"

"No," he gasped, and closed his eyes. His heartbeat started to slow to a normal pace, and he let out a deep breath. "No it's all me, you know that." Nazgurat looked away, ashamed that he could not muster the courage to please Lynne. He wanted to…Gods he wanted to so bad, but he was scared; scared that if they had sex she would stop liking him like she did now.

"I know, but I'm not making it any better. Please come here, I'll be good I promise."

Lynne lifted one arm, allowing Nazgurat to shift closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and nestling his head under her chin. Lynne smoothed his hair back, and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm just…"

"Nazgurat," Lynne whispered, holding the Orsimer tightly in her arms. "I know what fears you, do not speak of it anymore tonight. We have a long day tomorrow, I want your sleep to be filled with sweet dreams, not of worries."

"You're amazing," Nazgurat mumbled, sighing contentedly. They fell asleep some time after, and did not wake until dawn.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>Ahmon left for Windhelm just as the sun started to peek over the snowy mountaintops, after several minutes of goodbyes from his friends. Jane had thrown her arms around the Nord's neck and hugged him, exclaiming that if he didn't stay safe she'd never let him leave her sight ever again.<p>

"Promise me," she growled, planting a light kiss on his pale stubbly cheek. Ahmon blushed, grinning, and replied that he promised.

"You can be a scary woman when you want to be," he joked, "I don't want to get on your bad side."

Everyone laughed, and Nazgurat clapped Ahmon on the back, as well as Bo and Ahmon grasped hands. Lynne gave him a hug as well, pressing several healing potions into his hands and telling him they were the strongest she could make, and to use in small doses.

"Take care my friends." Ahmon looked at each of them, a slight expression of sadness in his eyes. "Make sure you tell me _everything _that happens when we see each other again; don't leave anything out!"

Ahmon turned, mounted his horse, which was a beautiful brown Clydesdale, and started his journey to Windhelm.

After witnessing Jane kiss Ahmon, Bo was feeling very confused. She had hugged him tightly, and then kissed his cheek, and he was convinced that she must like him. Unable to understand what he was feeling, as a ripple of anger bubbled inside him when he watched it all happen, Bo decided to brood instead of talk to Jane; and was a moody Orc for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Jane could not figure out why Bo was so sullen and grumpy, he barely talked to her the whole day while they traveled on the cobblestone road that would eventually lead them to Ivarstead. When he did speak to her, his voice was gruff and Bo was very short with her. Jane was baffled, and she mulled over all she had done that day, wondering what she had done wrong to make Bo so unpleasant with her.<p>

Nazgurat and Lynne noticed Bo's change too, he seemed to emit waves of his grumpy attitude, and they both wondered what was going on between the two, as Jane walked quietly beside him; making no moves to touch him or hold his hand.

"He is Orsimer," Nazgurat had joked quietly, leaning closely to Lynne while they walked a little ways behind the couple. He tucked a stray strand of her golden hair behind her pale round ear. "That is normal behavior."

Lynne choked back a laugh, and slapped Nazgurat's armored shoulder, earning a cheeky grin from the older Orc. He slung his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Playing the nice-Orc card eh?" Lynne dug her elbow into Nazgurat's side, and the Orc growled, jumping back and out of reach.

"You're crazy, woman!" He cried, clutching his side exaggeratedly, and they both couldn't suppress their laughter.

Ahead, Bo and Jane had stopped walking and turned to watch the pair play around, waiting until they had calmed down. Jane wrapped her arms around her waist and looked on with a neutral expression, ignoring the urge to look over at Bo. She was saddened to see her friends having so much fun, and wanted her and Bo to be the same way; it was a terrible start of the journey.

* * *

><p>As dusk crept upon the group, they walked a little ways off the road and set up camp, starting a fire and preparing a simple meal. Bo sat moodily by the fire, watching the flames lick the branches and saying nothing, while Jane unrolled her pallet and removed her armor. She struggled silently with the clasps but refused to ask Bo for help, leaving the Orc to his thoughts. After a quiet meal, the women and Orcs sat around the fire in an uncomfortable silence, Nazgurat and Lynne sitting close together and whispering about non-important things while Jane sat near Bo with her legs tucked up and chin resting on her knee. She absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair, noting it was starting to get longer, thinking about anything but the silly Orsimer beside her; until she couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"Bo," she turned to him, who stiffened. Jane stood up and looked down at him. "Come on, we need to talk."

Bo frowned, his eyes on the fire, but then he nodded once and stood up, his head bowed and a small scowl on his face. He followed Jane as she led him to a small cropping of trees and a fallen tree trunk. She sat down on the trunk and patted the mossy seat beside her. Bo sat down, his body tensing when she shifted closer to him.

"_Bo," _she whispered, biting her lip to keep from sobbing, he had _flinched _from her closeness. "What is wrong?"

"It is nothing," Bo replied, looking away.

"You're a terrible liar. Was it something I did? Tell me what I did wrong."

"You…" Bo clenched his fists, seeing her kiss Ahmon again and again in his mind. He huffed angrily, "You like Ahmon."

"Ahmon… what?"

"You _embraced_ him!" He cried out, glaring up at the girl.

"I embraced him? Wait…you're mad because I hugged him?"

"Not just a hug, you kissed him." Bo growled.

"I kissed Ahmon on the cheek, that doesn't mean I like him like _that._ Oh Bo," Jane reached forward and took his hands, unclenching his fists. "You are jealous, yes?"

"Of course I am, you showed affection to him."

"I care about Ahmon like a younger brother," Jane replied softly, reaching up to smooth his brow. "I don't remember my parents Bo, and if I ever had siblings. That is all Ahmon will ever be to me because _you _are the one I like, very much." She resisted telling the Orsimer she loved him, not knowing if he felt the same way. But she had a pretty damn good idea of how she felt, despite his previous attitude towards her.

Bo bowed his head, his anger quickly dissipating; he felt like a fool.

"I'm an idiot," he replied, his shoulders slumping. Jane reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, chuckling.

"Yes," Jane replied slowly, "But it is okay to feel those things. You can't always feel just good emotions, and now you know what jealousy feels like. It is not a good feeling, right?"

"Mhmm," Bo mumbled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling Jane onto his lap. "I am sorry."

"I forgive you Bo, I'm not perfect either. Next time, tell me right away you hear? Don't keep it bottled up inside anymore because it won't work with me. Let me know right away so we can solve things."

"Yes Jane."

"Good." Jane pulled back and gently stroked the tip of his ear, laughing when Bo twitched and shook his head. He growled, pulling her forward again and standing up while hoisting Jane up in his arms, laughing when she squeaked. Jane giggled, nestling her head into his chest while he walked back towards the camp.

"We'll take first watch," he told Nazgurat, and the Orsimer grinned at the happy couple.

"Glad you straightened things out." Lynne smiled at Jane as she giggled again when Bo sat down with her still in his arms.

Lynne laid down on her bedroll and pulled Nazgurat down beside her, closing her eyes and feeling his strong arms wrap around her as he pulled Lynne close to him. The couple slept soundly until it was time for them to take watch. Bo and Jane sat in each others arms the entire duration of their watch, until it was time for them to get some sleep before the next day.

"You're _my _Bo," Jane murmured, when they had retired to their bedrolls. She clutched Bo's tunic and sighed happily. "And I am your Jane."

"My Jane."

* * *

><p>Ahmon rode hard the whole day, stopping here and there so that his horse could rest and drink, and so that he could hastily consume a few strips of jerky and bread. The horse he had purchased was a hardy and strong beast, and he had no doubt it could ride well into the night without a break. He only rode until it was well after dark, and he reached the familiar lone cabin of Nightgate Inn. He was warmly welcome by the Innkeeper, and enjoyed a hot bath and warm meal before retiring to his room for the night. As he lay in bed, one arm tucked under his head and idly scratching his stubbly chin, he wondered what his Orsimer friends and the women were up to, already missing them. He had considered him self to be quite alone in the world, save for his family, until he met Nazgurat, Jane, Bo, and Lynne. He liked Jane greatly, and perhaps he would have tried to court her had she not been utterly infatuated with Bo, so he contented him self with the thought that he might find some one like her someday and fell asleep with the wisp of a smile on his lips.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everyone, it's nice to get alerts saying someone has faved or subscribed to my story, I really appreciate it. 800 visitors since I first posted this story a month ago is incredible, I'm so grateful! Thank you for everything.

* * *

><p>The trip to Ivarstead was relatively uneventful. They only encountered wolves and occasionally a brown bear, and the bandits they had fought had been few and far between. They kept to the main road, and Jane soaked up the beautiful sights while they walked, completely stunned by Skyrim in real life, which was so much more impressive than seeing it on a television screen.<p>

"Two more days at the most, I think," Nazgurat spoke to the group while they sat on the edge of a bridge, looking out at a waterfall. They had stopped to eat, and figure out how much further until they reached the village.

"I am excited to meet the Greybeards," Lynne commented, and Jane agreed with her, her long legs swinging back and forth while they dangled down from the small stonewall.

"It is said that they have a considerable amount of knowledge, with not just Dragon lore and speech."

"They are a race all of their own," Nazgurat snorted, taking a bite of the cheese Bo had offered him. "Why they would want to live so high up on that mountain in complete isolation is beyond me."

"Lets keep going." Bo stood up, trying to ignore the painful lurching of his stomach as his anxiousness started to rise again. He shouldered his pack and helped Jane up from her seat, tightly clenching her hand as they continued on the cobblestone road and up the hill.

"Is everything alright?" Jane inquired, looking up at Bo.

"I am just feeling nervous, nothing new."

Jane nodded and squeezed his hand, feeling a sense of hopelessness. She wanted to help Bo, to sooth his thoughts and tell him everything would be all right, but she knew he was smarter than that. Fear of the unknown clouded his mind, and Jane didn't know what to do.

A river ran along side the road, and at some point it was calm enough so that the group decided to stop and camp there, so that they could bath, since it had been several days since they left Whiterun. Once again they built a fire and began preparing a meal.

"You guys can bathe first," Lynne told Nazgurat, pointing to a small sheltered area further down the river. "We'll finish cooking and then Jane and I can bathe after supper."

"Okay, we'll be back." The Orsimer gathered clean sets of clothes and stripped off their armor until they were only in their shirts and pants. Then they climbed down the bank of the river and followed it until the camp disappeared from sight behind a small sheltering of trees and rock.

Jane remembered the bar of soap in her pack, and quickly pulled it out, turning to Lynne.

"Bo forgot the soap," Jane commented meekly, glancing down the river.

"Well, I guess you should go give it to them."

Lynne chuckled quietly as she watched Jane bound across the camp and slide down the bank, jogging in the Orsimer's direction. She crept up to one of the trees and peeked around the trunk, seeing that Nazgurat was already in waist deep into the cold water, growling as the cold bit at his skin. Bo was shirtless, and in the process of removing his breeches when Jane showed up, and she watched in silent delight as he pulled his pant down and stepped out from the legs, revealing all of his toned green backside to her. Jane grinned, clutching the bar of soap, enjoying the view immensely, and watched Bo slowly wade into the river, growling at the cold as well.

Jane shifted around the tree to get a better look at the Orc as he now stood knee deep in the dark waters, shivering, and Jane could only imagine the multitude of Goosebumps that must be rising on his rich green skin. His back muscles rippled as he tensed from the bite of the frigid waters, and she felt an ache of longing in the pit of her stomach as she watched him move further in, his firm buttocks disappearing beneath the blue. Jane had noticed the dip in his hip, and several other battle scars, noting he must have seen some worthy fights in his lifetime. She was about to call out from her spot behind the tree, to warn the boys of her presence, when the moist soil beneath her feet suddenly shifted, and she slipped in the developing mud, falling towards the leave strewn ground with a crash.

Jane heard splashing as Bo and Nazgurat rushed out from the water, calling out, and Jane cried out loudly:

"It's just me! Jane!"

"Jane?" Bo called, confused.

Jane squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her self up. She shuffled forward, her hands raised up and the bar of soap clutched in one hand. Her armor was wet and muddy from her fall.

"I-I uh…you forgot the soap. I was bringing it over."

The Orsimers had hastily covered their privates with their discarded shirts, their faces blushing a deep red though Jane could not see.

"Take it silly! I will go back now." She tossed the soap in their direction, and Bo easily caught it, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Okay," Jane continued, backing up. She shuffled one foot back and reached out blindly for the tree. Her hand smacked the rough bark and she hissed in pain.

"Jane, _Jane!" _She felt a hand on her shoulder and Jane opened one eye, peering up at Bo.

"We are covered." Jane chanced a glance down, and realized he had his breeches back on, and she blushed.

"Okay, have a good bath."

Bo watched Jane as she darted away from him, splashing through the river and running back towards the camp.

"I think she was watching you," Nazgurat called to Bo. He was already submerged in the water again and turned to face the Orsimer with a grin. "Never seen someone's face turn so red."

Bo coughed, quickly removing his breeches again and wadding into the water. He tossed the bar of soap to Nazgurat and ducked under the water, letting the coldness numb his body; quenching the fires of longing that burned inside him. He resurfaced, gasping for breath, and was hit in the head by the bar of soap flung at him by the other Orc.

"She turns you on eh?" Nazgurat chuckled, running his hands through his soapy hair. "Have you fucked?"

"No!" Bo growled, scowling. "We have not… no. We… have not kissed, let along…that."

"Never kissed?" Nazgurat repeated incredulously, freezing mid scrub. "But you sleep—"

"I know!" He barked back, "That started back after we met. She was freezing to death on our way to Windhelm from Kynesgrove; I slept with her to keep her warm. It just…continued. She comforts me."

"Hmm," Nazgurat grunted, dunking his head into the water. When he straightened up he continued to question Bo.

"You want her though, yes?"

"Of course," Bo groaned, vigorously scrubbing his arms. "I have never… never… never been with a woman."

"Never had sex?"

"Never done anything of any kind, until I met Jane."

"And what of Jane?"

"She said the same thing, though that baffles me. She is so beautiful I find it hard to believe."

"I just assumed... you two…you are so close."

"I know it's confusing." Bo sighed, slapping the water in frustration. Nazgurat sank lower into the water, floating idly in one spot while he watched the younger Orc struggle to explain his thoughts.

"I guess I just haven't gotten over my race. I have only recently come to accept the fact that she wants to be with me, I was in denial until a week ago. This is such foreign territory for me… I'm probably being stupid."

"You are being completely stupid," Nazgurat replied, earning a spray of water thrown at him. "She wants to be with you, any fool can see that. Don't fight it, you might never get another chance with a human as good as Jane."

"I know, I know…" Bo sank down into the water and brooded. "Have you and Lynne had sex?" He asked after a minute.

"No…"

"We are both stupid."

"I know."

They were silent for some time, staying in the water until their skin started to wrinkle, and they realized that they should probably get back to the women. The Orsimer climbed out from the water and hastily dried themselves with the towels they had brought, and changed into their clean clothes in silence. They mad their way back to the camp, where Lynne and Jane sat near the fire chatting to each other.

"There you are!" Jane cried, lurching to her feet. "We thought you drowned!" She clasped her hands together dramatically, and they all laughed.

"You think us that weak?" Bo joked, crushing Jane to his chest as she hugged him. "Two grown Orsimer bested by the river?"

Everyone laughed again, the sound was music to Jane's ears, and supper was handed out. They ate and chatted, watching the sunset, completely at ease until Lynne jumped up.

"Come on Jane, I bet you don't want to bathe in the dark!"

"Right!"

The women grabbed their clothes and took the bar of soap, heading for the bathing spot the Orcs had used.

"I still can't believe you spied on him!" Lynne exclaimed, stripping out of her armor and under clothes.

"I admit it was a nice sight, and I'd do it again, just not get caught!"

Lynne laughed, moving towards the river. She started to make her way into the nearly pitch black water, barely shivering as her Nord blood gave her a high tolerance to cold.

"You didn't… see…Nazgurat did you?" Lynne asked, watching the younger woman hesitantly dip a toe into the water, pulling it back quickly with a gasp.

"Fuck that is cold!" She cried, inching backwards. "And no, I didn't see anything besides his chest, he was already in the water when I got here."

"Ah, okay." Lynne replied, and she began to wash her hair, relieved that Jane had not seen Nazgurat's… delicates. She would have been extremely disappointed it had been Jane who had seen him and not Lynne, as she still disliked Nazgurat's view about sex and wished to change it.

Lynne heard a great splash, and turned around to find Jane resurfacing from the water, gasping at its coldness.

"Soap!" she cried, holding out her hand, and Lynne passed it to her; watching with an amused expression as Jane quickly scrubbed her hair and body, ducked under the water for several seconds, and then ran back out of the river.

"That's one way to do things," Lynne commented, laughing at Jane as she hastily dried her self and slipped her pants on, tripping on one of the legs.

"S-s-s-shut u-up," Jane stuttered, shooting Lynne a playful glare. She stood, hoping from one foot to the other while she waited impatiently for Lynne to finish bathing. Once they were both ready they ran back to the camp, grateful for the now full fire that burned nice and warm.

"Brrr!" Jane murmured, leaning on Bo's arm. She wrapped her arms around her waist and shivered, feeling Bo shift beside her, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Cold water?" He asked, feigning innocence, and Jane elbowed his side with a growl, causing Bo to growl back and then burst into laughter.

"Come on," he whispered, leaning close to Jane and breathing in her sweet soapy scent. He lay down on their bedroll and pulled her down beside him. Bo wrapped their blankets around them and held Jane close to him, chuckling when Jane burrowed her face in his shirt, still shivering.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier," she mumbled, clenching the fabric in her hand.

"You…I _was_ embarrassed, but not because of you."

"I want you to feel comfortable around me," Jane replied softly, keeping her head bowed.

"I am very comfortable around you…I think I just need time to adjust."

"Adjust to what?"

"Having a relationship," Bo replied, stroking Jane's hair. She turned to head to look up at him, staring into her favorite pair of blue eyes.

"I understand, it is the same way for me. Like I said, we'll take things slow, for both our sake."

"I still find that hard to believe."

"What is?"

"That you have never had a mate. You're so beautiful, it baffles me."

Jane blushed, looking down again, and after a moment she looked back up the Orsimer.

"I wish people could see what I see. Appearances aside, you're such a wonderful person. And appearance included, you're a very handsome Orsimer, men don't have what you Orcs have." Jane smiled, reaching up to stroke one of Bo's tusks.

"You're a wonderful person Jane," he whispered, swallowing nervously. He wanted to kiss her so bad right then and there, but his nerves were screaming at him, and he froze up.

But Jane made no move to kiss him, as they lay in the semi darkness, staring into each others eye; she looked back down and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. It took every ounce of strength not to claim the Orc's lips right then and there, but he had appeared to get a little nervous, so she pushed that urge down.

"Then we are perfect for each other."

"I agree."

Jane snuggled closer to Bo, and sighed quietly; grateful for the time they spent together.

_I never want to leave this place, _she thought to her self as sleep started to call her. She could hear the sound of Bo's heart beat if she listened closely enough; it's rhythm soothing her. _I don't know what I'd do without Bo. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is a short chapter, there will be more lengthy ones in the near future, thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Nazgurat had an interesting dream that night, after Bo and Jane had been woken up for their watch and he had settled down to sleep with Lynne. It had been quite a while since his last sexual encounter, to be specific, since he had last entered a brothel. Since being with Lynne and resisting the urges, he had become extremely sensitive. That night, Nazgurat dreamt about Lynne, and making love to her. Not fucking, like he would with a wench, but love making, and his dream seemed to emit into real life.<p>

He shifted slightly, waking Lynne. She felt him move beside him, but she did not open her eyes until she heard a sound. Lynne's eyes snapped open, did he just _moan_?

Looking up at him, Nazgurat's eyes were squeezed shut, although his hand had was moving and had wandered down to his breeches, untying them. Lynne watched silently as the Orsimer reached down his pants and began to stroke him self, his erection full and straining against the material. His breaths became more labored, and he moaned again, a little louder, whimpering Lynne's name. His talking emanated deeply with Lynne, and she could feel the start of her own arousal. She made no move to wake Nazgurat. Lynne continued to watch as he pleased himself, his eyes still close, and his head went back slightly.

Suddenly his hand was removed from his member and his hands wandered again, reaching out to Lynne. He ran his hand down her arm and down her waist, hoarsely mumbling her name in barely a whisper, traveling down to gently rub her privates through her pants, sending Lynne ablaze. She let him stroke her, feeling her moisture seep into her underwear, lying silently while Nazgurat moved his hand up and into pants. However the moment his finger brushed lightly over Lynne's folds, she couldn't suppress a whimper and Nazgurat's eyes fluttered open.

Realization dawned on his face, and the Orsimer wrenched his hand back, flinging the blankets back and scrambling to stand up.

"Nazgurat!" Lynne whispered, standing up as well and chasing after the Orc, who had turned to run. She grabbed onto his arm and forcefully pulled him back. They struggled momentarily; as the delirious Nazgurat allowed his urge to run overtake him, until Lynne succeeded in tackling him to the ground, straddling his hips and sitting on top of him to stop him from rising.

"Nazgurat!" Lynne shouted, grabbing the Orc's shoulders. He started to weep, and Lynne looked down at him in shock.

A little ways away, Jane had moved to get up, but Bo had pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her and bowing his head. He had woken up when he heard the couples moaning.

"Let them solve their problem," he whispered into Jane's ear, and she nodded, settling down again but her ears were alert to the conversation going on nearby.

"I'm sorry," Nazgurat repeated, utterly ashamed of what he had done to Lynne. "I'm so sorry."

"Listen to me," Lynne replied softly, and then more forcefully. "Nazgurat seriously, love." She reached down and wiped at his tear stained cheeks.

"_I want you, _Nazgurat. Why is that so hard to accept?"

"It-it isn't that…you're different…"

"So you keep reminding me…and since I am different then the outcome isn't going to be the same is it?"

"I…"

"You know it won't. What must I do to get that through to you?" Lynne sighed, bowing her head. "I feel like I'm not doing a good enough job to please you. You are hesitant to touch me, I feel…I don't feel good enough for you."

"What? NO! That is not true AT ALL!" He roared, feeling like the shittiest person alive.

"I love you! Okay? _Okay Nazgurat_?" Lynne cried back. "Is that what you need?" She cupped both of cheeks, and tears sprang to her eyes. "I love you, you stupid Orc," she whispered. Nazgurat froze, blown away by Lynne's confession, and he came to realize something of him self as well, it was so blatantly obvious now that it was out in the open.

"I love you too," he replied quietly, wrapping his arms around the Nord, still on his back with the woman suggestively on top of him. If Jane and Bo hadn't been there, he would have given him self up to her mercy. "I…" Nazgurat's voice broke, and he wept again, but he was happy. "You make me so happy."

After a few minutes Lynne sat up, staring into Nazgurat's red eyes, which glistened with tears.

"I am yours Nazgurat, mind, soul…body. All of it is yours. Do not turn away from me."

Lynne leaned down and fiercely claimed the Orc's lips, feeling the familiar press of his tusks, and whimpering against his mouth as he gently probed her mouth with his tongue.

Breaking the kiss, Lynne climbed off of the Orsimer and helped him up, leading him back to their bedrolls. The pair lay down and continued to kiss for some time, and Nazgurat allowed his hand to wander up Lynne's back, feeling the softness of her skin and a few bumps of old scars, letting go of his insecurities for once and enjoying his woman. Lynne was overjoyed, her hands wandering down his breeches to gently squeeze his buttocks, and the Orsimer chuckled, sighing contentedly.

"I hope you have more dreams like that in the future," Lynne joked quietly, and she lay her head down, allowing sleep to overcome her so they would be well rested for the next day.

Across from them, Jane bit her lip, quietly crying while Bo was oblivious to her, he was practically asleep. She was so happy for the other couple, but a part of her was breaking; she desperately wished that had been Bo and Jane, and didn't know what to about anything anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

><p>Jane pulled Lynne aside the next morning, expressing her happiness for her and Nazgurat.<p>

"Thank you Jane, I'm sorry we woke you."

"Oh it was nothing," Jane waved her hand. "I was honored to have heard something so wonderful! I feel like I shouldn't have been listening but I couldn't shut my ears!"

"I just couldn't take it anymore, he was driving me nuts, Orcs!" Lynne laughed, shaking her head with a grin.

"What did we get ourselves into eh?" Jane joked, and the women laughed, earning curious glances from the Orsimer back at the camp.

"It's worth it, I hope."

"Me too."

"How are you?" Lynne asked, eying Jane. She looked fine, but Lynne had no idea what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"I'm…okay." Lynne sat down in the grass and pulled Jane down beside her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes, I guess I do. I'm just, battling the desire to jump Bo's bones and take things easy!" Jane sighed, covering her face in her hands.

"I know what you mean," Lynne replied in a soothing tone, rubbing Jane's back. "It's hard, but we have to take it easy with these guys. They think…differently, and it's not a bad thing."

"Once you get past all the speed bumps I bet Orsimer are the best lovers out of all the races. They're just big softies under that tough exterior."

"They sure are passionate," Lynne smiled, looking over at Nazgurat. "And you're probably right, it's a shame they're so discriminated. I'm sure not _every _Orc is as compassionate as Naz and Bo, but I bet there's more people like them.

"Women complain about not being able to find a quality man, perhaps they're looking in the wrong place sometimes."

"Mhmm, and how are things with Bo?"

"Painfully slow." Jane sighed again, looking over at Bo while he packed his bag, crouching near the ash pile of their former fire. "I feel like I at least deserve a kiss by now." She laughed, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sure you do, and I think Bo is just…a very emotional guy. Nazgurat is as well, but Bo, he's been traveling for a years all by him self. Being alone for long periods of time definitely changes perspective on things, as well as never having known a woman's touch, let alone experiencing any sort of relationship."

"That's all true. He's also too harsh on himself. I know I have to be patient, it's just taking _so _damn long you know?"

"Definitely." Lynne replied, feeling sorry for Jane. "It will all happen at the time it does for a reason, and I bet it will be so much sweeter because you waited so long." She patted Jane's back, and the woman looked up.

"In the mean time, I can only _think _about all the things I want to do to him, and watch him while he bathes!"

They laughed again, and stood up from the ground, brushing dust off their armor.

"What was so funny?" Bo inquired, curious as to what the women had been discussing out of his hearing range.

"Nothing of importance," Jane replied sweetly, standing up on tip of her toes to kiss Bo's cheek.

"W-we should get going," he stuttered, feeling his cheek warm where Jane's lips had touched his skin.

"Ready when you are," Jane replied, taking his hand.

The group continued up the path and followed the road yet again, getting ever nearer to High Hrothgar with each step, and setting Bo's anxieties on overdrive.

* * *

><p>They reached Ivarstead by nightfall, a small village with only a few houses and an Inn; backed by a large and intimidating mountain. The river they had bathed in the other day ran in front of the village, and they had to cross a bridge to reach the Inn. It's course led directly around the back of the Inn and down a series of waterfalls. A small stone bridge nearby led to what Jane knew to be the start of the seven thousand steps; and she did not look forward to that climb one bit.<p>

"I guess we should wait until morning," Bo told the others, looking up at the moon, which was close this night, and very bright against the purple and blue sky.

"Sounds good," Nazgurat replied, and they all headed into Vilemyr Inn.

"What can I do for ye," the Innkeeper greeted once they reached the counter.

"We'd like to purchase two rooms for the night, please."

The man looked at Jane, clearly a Nord, and nodded, asking for twenty gold.

"You can have meals too, if ye be inclined."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Bo and Nazgurat produced the appropriate coin, and were directed to their rooms.

"I'm Winhelm," the man introduced him self. "I own this Inn. If there's anything ye need feel free to ask."

"Thank you Winhelm," Lynne replied, and the man nodded, turning to greet another patron.

Once they were in their rooms, Jane and Bo stripped down to their under clothes, and Jane was looking forward to the soft mattress of their bed after almost a week of sleeping on a hard ground.

"I almost want to go to bed right now," she exclaimed, eying the bed. "It looks so soft."

"Don't like the hard ground?" Bo laughed when Jane tossed a gauntlet at him, ducking out of the way.

"_You _may be an experienced traveler, but I'm sure as hell not!"

"You do very well, though, I didn't hear one complaint the entire trip." Bo wrapped his arms around Jane and squeezed tightly, grinning when he heard her chuckle.

"I am not that type of girl," Jane replied, her voice muffled by his chest. "I'm not really a girly girl."

Bo laughed, shaking his head at her use of words.

"I wouldn't want you any other way," he replied softly, "I like you just the way you are."

"You sure?" Jane asked, looking up at him. "I feel like I act pretty mannish sometimes."

"Mannish?"

"I don't know…I'm not very feminine sometimes."

"Jane… you are feminine. I don't like those women who wear tight dresses that don't fit them properly and worry about their hair and make up. You are perfect."

"Thank you," she mumbled, blushing.

"Come, let us go find Naz and Lynne."

Taking her hand, they wandered out into the main hall and found the couple lounging at a table for four, already enjoying a drink. Lynne leaned with her back casually against the wall, laughing at something Nazgurat had said, dressed in a dark blue tunic and black breeches, her blond hair bright and beautiful in contrast to her cooler shaded clothing. Nazgurat watched her, so grateful, and praising Malacath for having such a beautiful woman in love with _him_.

Jane thought the whole scene looked quite cute, Lynne reached up and stroked Naz's brown beard, making a comment about it being too long, and received a non-angry growl in return. Nazgurat wore a cream colored tunic and tan pants, his leather boots worn and rustic from months of use, and overall Lynne thought he looked fantastically handsome.

"Hey." Jane sat down on the chair beside Lynne, and the Nord had to admit Jane looked very pretty tonight. She wore black breeches and a light blue tunic, something that Bo had asked for specifically when purchasing their clothing, as he felt Jane deserved to wear colors to match her happy personality, instead of the blacks or whites which were most common. It brought out the blue in her eyes, and she had brushed the knots out of her hair. It shone in hues of brown in the candlelight. Bo seated himself beside Nazgurat after having fetched a couple drinks from Winhelm, and Jane studied him, admiring his looks. He had changed into a white tunic, which in contrast to his deep green skin looked very nice, tan breeches, and dark leather boots. Bo had shaved quickly before leaving their room, and she couldn't resist the urge and gently ran a finger down his smooth cheek. Bo shivered, feeling quite relaxed despite what the next day would bring, and he smiled at his beautiful Jane.

All together the four friends looked like a neat sort of group. _Almost like a club of some sorts_, Jane mused, _of travelers with a purpose._ They ate a nice warm meal and enjoyed the local mead, chatting about random things and enjoying the music that was played by a Bard; never touching on the subject that lay in everyone's mind. They did not discuss tomorrow, for Bo's sake, and instead kept his mind off the current matter for at least the time being, and even got him just a little bit drunker than usual, so he would hopefully sleep soundly.

The companions retired for the night, eager to get a good night's sleep in the comfortable beds, and when they reached their room Bo stumbled a bit, tripping over a piece of discarded armor. He fell forward, mind slightly clouded by the alcohol, and before Jane could rush forward to help, fell sideways with a crash; clipping his hip on the corner of the dresser before he hit the wood floor.

"_Fuck!_" He hissed, groaning as pain shot through his damaged hip, and he struggled to get back up.

"Oh Bo! Let me help you, oh Gods you hit your hip."

Jane grasped his arm and pulled him up so he could sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's fine," he gasped.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go get Lynne to take a look at it?"

"No, no I'm fine." Bo groaned again, doubling over, and Jane was determined he needed Lynne. She ran out of the room and returned moments later with the Nord healer.

"Let me see," Lynne commanded quietly, but firmly, as she moved Bo's arms away from his waist and pushed him back onto the bed. She lifted his shirt and inspected his hip, asking him if he could describe the pain.

"Just, burning…" he growled, "The corner jabbed into my flesh."

"Hmm, yes I can see, but it doesn't appear to have torn anything, it just pushed into it."

"Can you make it go away?"

"Yes." Lynne handed him a small vial of a healing potion, one that was more like a painkiller than a wound sealer. Bo gulped the potion down, grimacing at its bitterness, and handed the vial back to Lynne.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Bo, goodnight guys." And Lynne left the room.

Bo kicked off his boots and shifted further onto the bed, pulling the blankets out from underneath him. A few moments later Jane joined him, climbing under the covers and pulling them around her and Bo.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good." Jane did not move to touch Bo, she figured his hip would be very sensitive and he did not need the risk of Jane hitting it. However when Bo noticed she wasn't moving any closer to him, he gently pulled her forward.

"Come here," he whispered gruffly. "You're my painkiller."

"I don't know," Jane chuckled, allowing the Orc to wrap his arm around her. She laid her hand on his chest, keeping her hands as far away from his damaged hip as possible.

Bo took a deep breath, reaching up to stroke Jane's cheek. He let his breath out slowly, relieved that he could almost not feel the pain at all. Lynne was a brilliant healer, as he discovered she made all her potions her self and their effects were immediate.

"You make everything go away. You make me happy."

"I feel the same way, Bo," Jane whispered, snuggling closer. Their hips and thighs met, as Jane snuggled closer, something so familiar to them now, and Bo held her close, swiftly drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p>Lynne wondered curiously if Nazgurat would make love to her. After the break through they had had, and now being alone in a bedroom, she had to think there was a chance, and her heart beat fluttered in her ribcage. When he wasn't looking, she quickly took a small purple vial from her bag and drank it in one gulp, hastily putting it back and climbing into bed.<p>

She watched Nazgurat from her spot in the bed as he removed his tunic, placing it on top of the dresser. He then removed his boots and came over to the bed, slipping under the covers and moving closer to Lynne.

"Mmm," he murmured, as Lynne quickly closed the space between them and hungrily captured his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss, moaning softly when Lynne's lips parted, allowing their tongues to start a sensual dance, one that deeply aroused him. He wondered too if he should attempt to move things further, but all thoughts were cut off when Lynne moved to climb on top of him, not breaking the kiss when she straddled his hips.

Nazgurat could feel every part of her through the fabric as she slowly ground her hips against his, stirring his member to full attention. Lynne moaned happily, feeling the form of him pressed against her sex through their clothes, beginning a trail of kisses down his neck and bare chest, nipping and sucking at his skin every so often. Nazgurat gripped Lynne's hips tightly, a shiver of pleasure coursing through him as she began a torturous decent down his body, pausing to slowly undo the strings to his breeches.

With a growl, Nazgurat pulled Lynne back up and their lips crushed together, his tusks pressed tightly against her skin as he lifted her tunic and pulled it up and over her head. Multiple scars marred her pale skin, and he ran a finger down one particularly long one, wondering how she had gotten them all, until Lynne made an impatient sound. He removed the cursed bra hiding her breasts from view, and stared at the beautiful being before him, who became very shy. Lynne bit her lip nervously, watching as Nazgurat stared at her, saying nothing. Then he reached up and took one of her breasts in his hand, awestruck buy how incredible her body was. Her breasts were large enough to comfortable fill his hands, and he gently caressed them, earning small moans from the Nord as he gently pinched a pink nipple, feeling it firm under his touch. He growled, quickly pulling her down and Lynne squeaked, laughing breathlessly in his ear as Nazgurat took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking relentlessly at it with a gentleness Lynne had never experienced before. She whimpered as he kneaded her other breast while continuing to suck on the other, and she ground her hips into him, causing him to moan against her skin, his breath warm and ticklish. Lynne licked and nibbled Nazgurat's ear, a highly erogenous zone for the Orsimer, and he could take it no longer.

Flipping the Nord around she landed on the bed with a loud oomph, watching quietly as the Orc before her stripped her pants and panties off, leaving her completely exposed. Her strong frame trembled in the night chill, since there was no fireplace in the room, and Nazgurat briefly let his hands roam over her soft body.

Then in an instant he had rid his member of it's confines, and kissed her again, his kisses quick and rough, more desperate. Lynne returned his kisses just as enthusiastically, feeling her sex throb with longing. Their bodies came together and she could feel his member pressed firmly against her inner thigh, warm and stiff. A tiny jolt of panic went off her mind, she thought he felt larger than average, and wondered if she could handle it.

Nazgurat let his hand wander down her side, running along the curve of her hip and down towards her warm sex, feeling a trickling of hair leading from her navel to her sweetest spot. He gently stroked her clit, almost losing it right then and there as Lynne moaned loudly in his ear and clutched his backside, digging her nails into him. He stroked her folds, and felt the woman writhe beneath him, reveling in how wet she was.

Unable to wait any longer, Nazgurat positioned himself near her entrance and touched the tip of his member to her folds.

"W-wait…" Lynne gasped, pulling his chin up so she could look at him. His skin felt feverish to the touch. "The wenches, were they always on the bottom?"

"Yes…." Nazgurat replied slowly, breathing deeply. He did not want to think about those women.

"Lay down on your back," Lynne commanded, shifting her body up and out from under Nazgurat. He did as he was told, with a confused expression as he lay down on his back. His member strained painfully up in the air, and Lynne mounted him again, feeling the curve of him against her buttocks. He growled, her wet folds pressing on his lower stomach.

"I am different than those women, so we will do things differently."

Lynne pulled her self into a crouch, unsure if it was the right thing to do, as she had never been on top before. She grasped his member, feeling the firm green skin of his cock in her hands.

"You're uh… much bigger than I thought," Lynne commented.

"Too big?" Nazgurat asked huskily, hoping that was not the case. He breathing was fast and irregular, her entrance so close to him he could feel the heat.

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

Lynne took a deep breath and pushed the tip of his member into her, earning a series of throaty moans from the Orsimer, and then she quickly sat down, feeling him fill her to the brim.

"Oh Gods," she murmured, nearly climaxing from the feeling of him alone. She forced herself to move, slowly rocking her hips as she adjusted to his size.

"Is… is everything…okay?" Nazgurat grunted, gripping her hips to help her rock back and forth on his cock; his body bombarded with so much pleasures at once he nearly came. He was worried he was hurting her, but Lynne closed her eyes, and shook her head, her mind clouded.

"No…No…oh Gods Naz you feel so good…"

Lynne continued to ride him, nearly delirious from the intensity of her pleasure, never in her entire life coming anywhere close to such feelings from any of her previous lovers.

She started to swell within minutes, rising swiftly to a climax. Nazgurat too was on a steady rise, keeping back ever so slightly so he might come with her at the same time, if he could make her come at all. Lynne leaned down placed hot kisses on his chest, allowing the Orsimer to take control, guiding her hips so she nearly bounced on his member. Having her on top of him was one of the most wonderful experiences, and no other woman even remotely compared to his Lynne.

"Oh Lynne," he moaned, his head rolling back on the pillow.

And then she reached her climax, her walls clenching so tightly around his member Nazgurat came as well, spilling himself entirely within her and feeling her spill herself as well. They nearly yelled each others names, and Lynne's pale body shuddered above the Orsimer, her whole body shaking as she rode out their climax to the very end, milking Nazgurat of every last drop.

When she reluctantly stopped, Lynne looked down at Nazgurat, her heart swelling with love for him, and she leaned down to gently place a kiss on his lips.

She climbed off of him, feeling him leave her left an empty feeling in not just her sex. She rose from the bed with wobbly knees, retrieved a towel and came back, wiping the white substance off her legs, which had trickled down her thighs. She cleaned Nazgurat off as well, who lay with a lazy smile on his lips, watching her. She climbed back into bed and laid her head down on his chest, pressing her naked body along the side of his. She kissed his chest lovingly, running her fingers up and down his hardened abdominal muscles, looking up at the Orsimer.

"That was _incredible_," She whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"I can see how infinitely better it is to have sex with someone you love than someone you don't, I…I can't even put it into words."

"Not everything has to be spoken, sometimes they can only be felt." Lynne wrapped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes, completely exhausted from their activities.

She felt his lips press onto her forehead, and the Orsimer sighed happily.

"I love you," he whispered.

Lynne smiled, elated that he had no problem saying so.

"I love you Nazgurat."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

><p>Jane had been almost completely asleep when she heard soft moaning and whimpers from the room beside her. Her eyes fluttered open and she listened quietly, recognizing Lynne's voice when she moaned Nazgurat's name, and she chuckled inwardly. Behind her, Bo lay with his arm draped around her waist, wide awake; having been woken up much sooner than the girl due to his sensitive hearing. Jane craned her head back to look at him, and was met with his alert blue eyes. He had been watching her sleep; trying to ignore the sounds from the other room, which were increasing in volume.<p>

"They woke you too?" Jane joked quietly, laying her head back down. She admitted to her self she was envious of what was going on in the next room, and the air between her and Bo was a little awkward.

"Yes," Bo replied, and Jane gently stroked his forearm, unable to shut out the noises.

"I am happy for them, Nazgurat has finally let go of his insecurities, at least for now."

"I'm pathetic."

"What?" Jane turned her head again to look at the Orc, whose brows were furrowed in a slight frown. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, I cannot please you."

"Please me? Oh Bo…" Jane sat up slightly, and Bo removed his arm from her, replacing it back around her waist once she had rolled around to face him. "You do please me, just…not like _that, _not yet." She bit her lip, smiling shyly up at him.

"I don't understand myself," Bo groaned, feeling the usual buildup of frustrations bubbling inside him.

"I think- and this isn't a bad thing- you think too much about things. Sometimes that is good, you're very intelligent Bo." Jane reached up and smoothed his brow, smiling at him. "But it can also be a downfall. Not everything is meant to be mulled over so meticulously. Sometimes you have to just go with it, and not think so hard."

"I wish I could shut my thoughts off."

"No, that's not it. You just need to follow your heart sometimes. Do you know what it's telling you?"

"It's…" Bo thought for a moment, but he knew almost instantly what he wanted. "I want to kiss you."

"Then kiss me."

They lay for several moments in silence, staring at each other. Jane's stormy gray eyes stared up at him with such a warm intensity he felt like he was drowning. Jane smiled softly, placing a hand on his chest, sensing his nervousness. Bo lifted a shaky hand and cupped Jane's cheek, breathing quickly. His eyes darted back and forth between Jane's eyes and her thin pink lips, and then he couldn't wait anymore, and forced him self to lean down; unsure what to do.

Their lips touched very hesitantly, Bo was worried about his tusks, but when he finally felt her soft lips on his and Jane felt the same, a jolt of pleasure shot through both of them and Jane gripped his shirt, deepening the kiss ever so slightly but not pushing it. True, it was an awkward first kiss, neither had any experience, but Jane both nearly cried out in joy, and they kissed again, with more confidence.

Bo broke the kiss, leaning back and breathing heavily.

"D-Did that please you?" He asked, looking down at Jane. Her cheeks were flushed and a grin spread on her lips.

"Yes, did that please you?"

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely, and they both leaned forward to kiss once more, it was deeper and longer and left them both breathless after.

"Oh Bo," Jane whispered ecstatically, wrapping her arms around his waist. She burrowed her head into his chest and let out a long sigh. The noises from the next room had died down; she had not paid them any attention when Bo was kissing her. Her only thoughts had been of the softness of his lips and the feeling of his small white tusks pressing against the sides of her mouth and how soft his lips were. "I am the happiest girl in the world."

Bo chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest, and kissed the top of Jane's head, stroking her hair.

"I wasted so much time worrying about nothing," he replied.

"Well," Jane looked back up at him with a cheeky smile. "We can make up for lost time."

But Bo gently kissed her lips once more, murmuring they needed their rest, for tomorrow was a big day, and Jane had to agree.

_My Jane,_ he thought fondly as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came all too quickly for Bo, but when he looked down at the sleeping form of Jane his heart swelled in his chest; remembering their kisses from the night before. He touched his lips, feeling like he was in some massive dream he'd wake up from and find himself in his Stronghold or back in Windhelm with his Stormcloak duties. He never wanted it to end, and was reluctant to wake Jane up, she slept so soundly; one slender arm wrapped tightly around his torso.<p>

"Jane," he whispered, stroking the curve of her jaw. She shifted beside him, and slowly opened her eyes, a small smile on her lips. Bo growled quietly and leaned down, desperate to feel her lips again, and he kissed her several times before sitting up.

"That was a nice wake up call," Jane murmured, rolling onto her side and rubbing her eyes.

Bo threw the covers back and stood up, moving to put his armor on. Jane joined him, allowing Bo to help with the clasps, as he always did, and they headed out into the hall for a meal before they started the pilgrimage to High Hrothgar.

"Hey lovebirds," Jane greeted Lynne and Nazgurat, sitting down at the table with them. Lynne blushed, her face going bright red, and she glanced over at Nazgurat, who had a smug grin on his face.

"Er…were we…that loud?"

"Not terribly loud, but enough to wake us up." Jane playfully poked Lynne's arm, causing the older woman's face to become even redder, and she looked away though she couldn't suppress a grin.

"I'm happy for you two," Jane continued, looking over at Nazgurat, who nodded.

"Thank you Jane."

Bo came back from the counter, and sat beside Jane, looking considerably more happy than usual.

"Hang on…" Lynne leaned forward, resting her elbow on the table and pointing back and forth between the Orsimer and Jane. "Something happened last night… Bo's got a stupid grin on his face."

It was Jane's turn to blush, and she looked down at the table, smiling smugly.

"It wasn't close to what _you _two did," Jane retorted quietly, laughing when Lynne shifted uncomfortably in her seat though she too had a smug smile. "Bo and I kissed."

"Really?" Nazgurat slapped Bo's back, and Bo nearly beamed with pride. "That's good, Bo! We're very lucky."

"Yes, very lucky." Bo reached over and grasped Jane's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"We're getting looks from some of the patrons," Lynne mumbled to Nazgurat, "I think perhaps we were louder than what we thought."

"To hell with them," Nazgurat growled, turning to glare at one of the patrons who was rudely staring at them. The man startled and hastily turned back to his breakfast, and the group laughed.

Beside Jane Bo had lost his grin, and he let go of her hand.

"Hey," Jane whispered, leaning close to the Orc. "You don't still care about what other people think do you?"

"No, no…maybe a little bit. I…I'm being silly."

"Yes you are," Jane replied softly, nuzzling Bo's neck with her nose. She kissed his cheek, causing the Orc to blush and nervously looked around the room. They ate their breakfast quickly, eager to be up the mountain before nightfall, and once everyone was packed and ready, met outside the Inn.

* * *

><p>Walking up the seven thousand steps was a lot harder than it was when moving a little animated person around; who seemed to climb the hills with a breeze. Jane was sweating buckets by the time they stopped for a break, and the others were in similar shape. She sank to the ground, ignoring the fact there was snow, and pulled out her water-skin, taking a deep gulp of the cold substance. Then with a groan she fell onto her back into the snow, trying to regain a normal heartbeat. The air had begun to get thinner the higher up they climbed, and she was beginning to feel light headed. Bo helped Jane up; the Orsimer was fatigued but not as much as the woman, who looked like she might collapse.<p>

"I'm not… not fit like you guys," she gasped, feeling incredibly out of shape. Years of playing video games and drawing for a living certainly weren't paying off in Skyrim, and she was ashamed of her lack of fitness.

"Traveling helps with one's endurance," Bo replied softly. He could see that Jane was struggling with the climb, although she had not complained once since they started. "Orsimer are bred and born strong, not that human's cannot be as well."

"Well this human is weak." Jane's foot faltered on a slippery step and she fell hard, smacking her chin on the stone path.

"Jane!" Bo cried, kneeling down beside her, he gently helped her up, cupping her face, and gasped when he felt something warm and wet. He pulled his hand back and found it to be blood.

"Is it that bad?" Jane asked, squeezing her eyes shut. Her chin burned so painfully she bit her lip to try and stop her self from sobbing. Bo called to Lynne, who came jogging over, and she too gasped when she saw the state of Jane's chin.

There was a deep gash from where her chin had collided with the stair, and bit of dirt and pebbles were lodged into the flesh.

"It burns," Jane hissed. "I'm such a klutz."

Lynne led Jane over to a nearby rock and worked on getting all the debris out from the cut before casting a strong healing spell. Warmth flooded over Jane, and the pain dissipated, leaving her feeling even more light headed. A small faint scar now adorned her chin, and Jane was a happy girl. _Battle scar! _She told herself, ignoring the fact it had been because her feet didn't know what they were doing.

Behind Lynne, Bo watched with wide eyes, his throat constricting and chest heaving. Seeing Jane hurt was not something he could easily cope with, seeing _his _Jane hurt and in pain…

For the rest of their journey up the steep mountainside Bo held tightly onto Jane's hand, catching her if she slipped, and taking care to notice when she was starting to tire so they could stop a moment. Eventually Jane sank into the snow, her arm raised up as Bo still held on, but she felt so deprived of Oxygen her body felt like lead.

Then she felt hands around he waist, and a moment later was hoisted up into Bo's arms.

"No…" she whispered, weakly punching his leather covered chest. "Put me down Bo."

"I'm not going to do that. I think we're almost there."

They were nearing a part of the mountain where the trail cut through the rock itself, winding around a corner and continuing farther than they could see. The wind whipped her hair around and vision was limited as snow blown thickly around the group, but she could see Lynne tiring as well; crouched with her hands on her thighs. Nazgurat wrapped an arm around her waist to support her and the couples continued, walking much slower this time, reaching the gap.

"Looks like a cave—"

A loud roar that issued from the darkest part of the mountainside cut him off; coming from where Nazgurat had figured was a cave.

Bo knew that sound, he knew it all too well; and he froze, his hands clenching painfully tight around Jane's frame as fear settle into his mind.

"Ouch, Bo…" She looked up past her hood at the Orsimer, and saw he was paralyzed with fear.

"Troll!" Nazgurat roared, drawing his sword and pushing Lynne back behind him.

"Wait Nazgurat!" Jane called, squirming her way out of Bo's arm; he allowed her to fall down into the snow. "We need to get Bo away!"

Nazgurat looked back, saw the state of the younger Orsimer, who trembled with wide eyes in the same spot, not hearing or seeing anything but the enormous frost troll that advanced towards them.

"Run!" Lynne cried, and Jane pulled on Bo's sleeve. He stumbled forward, and broke out of his spell, realizing he needed to run. He grabbed onto Jane and the group ran, abandoning any attempt to attack the Troll, and praying that High Hrothgar was close. When they rounded the corner of the rock wall Lynne could see the blurry outline of a great building in the distance, and it wasn't very far away.

As they neared closer to High Hrothgar Jane's calves burned and the lack of oxygen was taking a heavy toll, and she started to slow down. Looking back behind her she lost her footing, falling hard into the icy snow and rocks. Bo was several steps ahead when he realized Jane had fallen, and when he turned back the frost troll had reached her first.

"Jane!" He roared, watching as the beast gabbed onto Jane's arms with its thick claws and bit down on her shoulder with its large gaping mouth full of needle sharp teeth. Jane's screams echoed all around Bo and he lost it, going into a frenzied state of berserk. Drawing his sword he swung it so hard the frost troll's right arm was cut off, spraying dark red blood all over the place, and it let go of Jane with a roar, fixing it's beady black eyes on Bo. She dropped to the ground in a pool of her own blood, whimpering and clutching her arm.

All Bo could see was red, an infuriating shade of red as all thoughts disappeared from his mind and all he could think of was killing the creature that had hurt his Jane.

Behind him Lynne and Nazgurat were catching up, the Orsimer drew his sword and Lynne jogged around so she faced the side of the troll, releasing a deadly amount of flames at the creature so it screamed and began to back away. But Bo wasn't letting it get away alive, and he drove his sword into it's chest, hearing the crunch of bone; and then pushed it away from him where it crumpled and fell to the ground, dead.

His anger left as quickly as it had come, the red cloud fading, and Bo ran over to Jane, tears spilling down his ice-cold face, freezing as they made contact with the frigid air. He howled in agony, covering his face with his hands as Lynne rolled the girl onto her back, to find her shoulder a hot mess of missing flesh and crushed bones mixed with torn leather.

"Come on!" Lynne cried, her voice faint against the screaming of the wind. She looked desperately up at Nazgurat, since Bo was in no state to do anything; extremely worried for the two. "High Hrothgar is right there, we need to get her inside right now!"


	28. Chapter 28

**chapter 28**

* * *

><p>Nazgurat gently picked up the delirious Jane, who mumbled incoherently, and then she went silent, having passed out. Lynne turned to Bo, pulling him up from the ground and forcing him to walk, following Nazgurat as he sprinted up the steps and pushed the doors open with a bang.<p>

"She needs help!" He cried, rushing into the open room, where several men with long grey beards and dark colored robes knelt on the black stone floors; meditating. They startled at the sounds, and when they realized someone was injured, rushed into movement, leading Nazgurat to a room where he could place Jane down on the bed.

Once Bo reached inside the building he collapsed again, his boding sliding down the wall while he wept uncontrollably.

"Come on Bo," Lynne urged softly, placing a hand on the trembling Orc's shoulder. He started to convulse, so overcome by his emotions that Lynne cast a soothing spell, hoping it would at least help him to get it together enough to make it to Jane.

"We must go to Jane Bo, she needs you."

Bo nodded, wiping at his face. He took short gasping breaths, and Lynne helped him stand back up. They jogged down the hallway Lynne had seen Nazgurat disappear to, and it wasn't hard to find which room Jane was in as there was a flurry of robed men rushing in and out with various medical supplies. Lynne gently pushed her way into the room, and when Bo reached Jane he sank to the floor, gently taking hold of her cold pale hand and starting to cry again. Her armor had been cut off so they could deal with the wound properly, and Jane's pale breasts were revealed. There was no time for decency, she had lost a lot of blood. Bo didn't see her exposed body, only the blood; there was so much blood and he started to cry harder. On the other side of the bed one man worked on Jane's shoulder, cleaning the wound from the troll's saliva, which could harbor diseases and bacteria from eating its prey raw. Another Greybeard beside him held a handful of gauze for the man to take when he needed them, placing the soiled bandages in the pan that rested on the table. Bo watched, devastated, as he realized Jane's shoulder would never be the same; her arm might never work properly.

After a while Lynne joined the older man and she began to use her healing spells, working on fixing the flesh and mending the bones as best she could, which had been nearly pulverized by the troll's jagged teeth.

Nazgurat managed to pull Bo away from Jane once her shoulder was wrapped up with white bandages, and he led the traumatized Orc into another bedroom. Nazgurat stripped Bo's armor off, knowing the Orc would just lie down on the cold stone floor if he let him, and made Bo climb into bed. He sat beside his kin and gently squeezed his arm.

"Jane is going to be just fine," he whispered gruffly, feeling his own tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he helplessly watched Bo suffer. His heart broke for Jane. "You saved her life."

"If I couldn't have gone into berserk I wouldn't have been able to do anything," Bo whispered, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm a coward, I was frozen with fear."

"_No_," Nazgurat growled, "You are _not _a coward. A terrible thing happened to you and you haven't healed from it. I would have done the same thing if it had been the other way around."

"I…just…come get me when Jane is awake."

"Of course Bo, you will be the first to see her."

The older Orsimer left Bo to curl up with the furs and cry himself into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares.

* * *

><p>Bo jerked awake, a sob escaping his lips. He had been calling out for his Da when Nazgurat tried to rouse him.<p>

"Bo it's me, Naz. Jane is waking up."

Bo threw the covers back and nearly leaped out of bed, running down the hall to where Jane was staying. He paused by the door, which was closed, and took a deep breath; his heart beat pounding painfully against his ribcage. He pushed the door open and peeked inside, discovering it was empty save for Jane, who was half awake and nestled in a bed of furs, a light sheet draped over her body.

"Hey," she croaked, spotting the Orc as he shuffled inside the room. "Come here." She whispered.

Bo rushed over to her and knelt beside the bed. Taking her hand, he pressing his clammy forehead to her palm, and Jane gently stroked his brow.

"We match," she murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Now we both have parts of us missing." Jane winced slightly, shifting to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"_Oh Jane_," Bo whispered, starting to cry. "I didn't want _any of this to happen!_" He howled, burrowing his face the furs and clutching her hand.

"Bo…Bo, look at me."

It took every ounce of what little strength he had left to look up at his Jane. He wanted to curl up on his ma's lap and feel her strong, reassuring arms around him like she would do when he was a kid. But she was not here; and he felt more alone than ever before.

"I am not suffering anymore. Once Lynne allows me, she feels confident I can use my arm as I did before; it will just be sore for a while, and I'll always have the scars. But Bo, I am alive because of _you_." She caressed his dark green skin, running a hand up his sleeve and stroking his arm. "You faced your fears, and killed that troll."

"Only because it hurt you, or else I would not have done it." Bo whimpered.

"It was worth it then. To see you overcome your own nightmares to help me…I can't even begin to express how much I appreciate you; how grateful I am."

"Don't ever leave me." Bo climbed up into the bed curled up beside her, laying his head down on her thigh. Jane stroked his hair, allowing her tears to spill down her cheeks, though she did not cry for her self, she cried for her Bo.

"Not even a frost troll can keep us apart," she replied thickly, closing her eyes. She was completely exhausted by all that had happened, the pain she had felt when the troll bit into her flesh and bones had been so excruciating, Jane was glad she had passed out.

_We can heal, _she thought to herself, feeling the lull of sleep wash over her. _One day we can heal. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Watch out, I've got a _ton _of pre-written chapters for this story, I'll try to update once or twice a week. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p>The other couple collapsed on a bed in some room not far from Jane's, and Nazgurat held Lynne close in his arms; trembling from exhaustion.<p>

"That was terrifying," Lynne whispered, gripping the back of his shirt.

"I kept thinking it could have been you that happened to…" Nazgurat's voice faltered, and he sobbed quietly, angry with himself for letting his emotions overcome him.

"I wish it had," Lynne replied quietly. "Jane…she's so much younger than I, if her arm can't function…"

"It will."

"I hope so," Lynne sighed, closing her eyes. They fell asleep within minutes, and all four of the travelers slept for many hours, through the night and well into the afternoon the next day.

A throbbing pain in her arm awakened Jane, and she gasped out loud, reaching up to touch the bandages. Bo heard her, and quickly sat up, asking her what was wrong, rubbing his weary eyes.

"I don't know…_fuck!_" Jane groaned, as a fiery bolt of pain shot up from her fingertips to her shoulder.

"I'll go get Lynne," Bo replied, getting up from the bed. He rushed out into the hall and seeing the nearest Greybeard, asked him where Lynne was staying. The man pointed to the door three rooms down from them, and he ran up to it, knocking urgently. Lynne opened the door and stepped out, forcing Bo to back up.

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily, but her eyes were alert.

"Jane is in pain, her arm…she swore."

"Jane swore?" Lynne asked, following Bo back to where Jane now squirmed uncomfortably in her bed, pulling at the bandages.

"It burns again," she whimpered. She had breathing quickly, and was cool to the touch as well as drenched in sweat.

Lynne gently unwrapped the bandages, inspecting the damage, trying to see where the source of the pain was coming from.

"I…I don't know what's happening. Whatever it is, it's internal."

"Fuck!" Jane yelled, and she began to scratch at her arm.

"Jane no!" Lynne cried, and Bo quickly rushed forward and pulled her arm back.

Then the pain vanished, and Jane stopped struggling. She was gasping for breath like she had just run a marathon, but when Lynne checked her over, said things looked normal.

"Have you tried moving your arm?" Lynne inquired, looking down at the limb.

"No, I was sleeping until…until the pain woke me up."

"Do you want to try?"

"Yes."

Jane looked at her shoulder for the first time, since the first time she woke up it had been all wrapped up. Four puncture wounds dotted her skin, and the scars ran upwards, showing how the troll had literally tried to rip her flesh off. It dipped slightly and her shoulder wasn't the same shape anymore, marred by the great ugly red scars. She breathed in slowly, and wiggled her fingers, and then her hand, lifting it off the blanket and then back down. Slowly, she lifted her arm, feeling the muscles clench tightly together in her shoulder, and she let it fall back down, huffing.

"Jane that was incredible!" Lynne exclaimed, rushing forward to kiss the girl's forehead. "Easy Jane, easy," she commanded, as Jane attempted to lift her arm once again.

"It will take time, love, do not push it. Bit by bit we will get it working again."

"Okay," Jane whispered, leaving her arm on the bed. It left her feeling as though her left arm had done a thousand push-ups, and it was an uncomfortable new feeling. She gently ran her fingers over the puckered flesh and shuddered, pulling her hand back. She was going to have to get used to these foreign feelings.

* * *

><p>Over the course of a week Jane slowly regained the use of her arm, although it tired much more quickly, and she couldn't do stressing things for very long. Bo stayed with Jane in her room, hungrily stealing kisses from her when he could, and Lynne and Nazgurat would come and stay with them for their meals. Bo had not told Jane he hadn't talked to the Greybeards yet; they probably didn't know the supposed Dragonborn had arrived, since he figured they weren't expecting an Orc.<p>

"How did your conversation go with the Greybeards?" Jane asked once evening, stroking his bicep while he lay beside her.

"Oh. I uh…"

"You haven't spoken to them yet." Jane had a suspicion Bo hadn't, but now she knew it to be true.

"No. I will, I promise…" Bo sighed, looking down at her. "Will you come with me? I'll do it tomorrow."

"Of course I will," Jane replied soothingly, leaning forward to kiss the Orsimer, who growled happily.

Arngeir was a friendly and wise Greybeard, and he greeted the couple as they approached.

"I am glad you are feeling better Jane, you gave us quite a scare."

"Thank you," Jane replied, smiling at him. "I really appreciate all you've done for me. For us." Jane squeezed Bo's hand, feeling it start to sweat as he became increasingly more nervous.

"Is there something you need?" Arngeir asked, placing his book down on the table beside his chair.

"Uh…well, you called me," Bo muttered, staring down at the floor.

"You are the Dragonborn." Arngeir's voice was not harsh; he spoke like it was just a simple fact.

"Yeah, surprise."

"I am not one to judge, Bo Gro Graul," Arngeir replied kindly, standing up. "An Orsimer as Dragonborn is interesting, but you will never be judged by myself or any other Greybeard."

"Thank you," Bo looked at the man, comforted by his words.

"If you will follow me, there are many things to discuss."

"I will go back to my room Bo," Jane squeezed his hand one last time and reached up to kiss his cheek. "See you later."

Jane knew what Bo would be doing while he was with the Greybeards, learning about his new role and about his shouting abilities. She sat in her room with a book Lynne had let her borrow, trying to focus on reading but her thoughts wandered elsewhere. Jane's arm still ached every so often, but she had learned to ignore it, until she never knew it was there unless she consciously thought of it.

Her thoughts conflicted with one another, she wanted so desperately to help Bo, but she was unsure of how to go about doing it, and if some things might cause him more suffering. In the end she decided to speak with Arngeir in private and get his opinion on the matter. With that resolution, she turned back to her book and was able to read several chapters before Bo returned from his lessons.

Bo came back to Jane around suppertime, his face unreadable. Jane allowed him some moments to breathe before asking him how it went.

"It was…interesting."

"What did they do?"

"Told me how to use my shouts, harness my Thu'um. They taught me a few as well, and I practiced them."

"That sounds amazing," Jane replied, pulling the Orsimer down to her level so she could kiss him. Each kiss still felt as magical as the first, and Bo couldn't hide a smile from her each time she surprised him with one.

"I'm going to go see Lynne, I'd like to talk to her. Will you tell me more when I get back?"

Jane wasn't lying entirely, she did want to speak to Lynne, but she was going to Arngeir first.

"Okay," Bo replied, stealing a kiss from her before Jane slipped out of the room. Jane smiled to herself as she closed the door, feeling incredibly lucky that Bo had finally gotten over his nerves and kissed her. His kisses were so sweet and tender; something she honestly wouldn't have thought an Orc could be so damn _good _at; she craved them all the time. And Bo was no different; he always longed to feel her soft rosy lips, and he felt like the longing was greater now that he knew what it felt like to be so intimate with her.

Jane made her way down to Lynne and Nazgurat's room, knocking quietly; thinking to herself with a small snort that she didn't want to walk in on anything private.

"Come in," Lynne called, and Jane stepped into the room, greeting the couple.

"Do you think I could uh…" She trailed off, noticing Lynne's shirt was rumpled, and Nazgurat's breeches were untied.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jane felt awkward, and wished to leave.

"No! No…I mean…it can wait." Lynne replied quickly, glancing over at Nazgurat, who hastily tied up his strings.

She followed Jane down out into the hall and down the dark hallway until she felt it was far enough out of Orc hearing.

"What did you wish to talk about?" Lynne inquired, facing Jane.

"I wanted to speak with you, but first I wanted to find Arngeir. I think… well I wish to ask him something, but I don't think Bo will like what I wish to do. So can you go somewhere in case Bo comes to your room before I get back? He thinks I am only speaking with you right now."

"Sure…" Lynne replied, curious as to what was going on in Jane's mind. "I'll go to the kitchens, and see if I can help with anything. Come find me when you're done."

"Thank you so much Lynne," Jane whispered, hugging her.

It was easy to find Arngeir, as he greeted her first. The Greybeards looked quite similar to one another, with their actual grey beards, and dark blue robes.

"Jane," Arngeir spoke. He gestured for her to take a seat. "You have questions." He spoke like he knew why Jane was seeking a conversation with him.

"I do," Jane replied, sitting down. "I take it you're knowledgeable in many things, and probably have a sense of Bo's personality."

"He is a very interesting Orsimer, very…sensitive; intuitive. I like his character."

"So do I," Jane whispered. "But he…has many uncertainties, especially involving all this Dragonborn business."

"I sense he has some fears of what lies ahead."

"He is very frightened, he wishes it were somebody else. What I was wondering is…and I know this sounds terrible because of Ulfric Stormcloak…can you teach me the words of power?"

"You wish to be able to shout like Bo, so that he doesn't feel alone in this journey."

"Yes, exactly." Jane wrung her hands nervously; worried that Arngeir would be angry.

"I sense something in you," he replied softly, staring at Jane with kind blue eyes. "There is…a whisper. Similar to what I can feel from Bo Gro Graul although not as vivid. But it's just below the surface, untouchable."

"What?" Jane asked, confused by his cryptic words. "Like…the dragonblood?"

"Something like that, yes. Being Dragonborn is much more complicated than blood alone, but I am not certain.

Jane's heart was racing, could she really be a Dragonborn? Her skin tingled with anticipation, and she leaned forward.

"And how do we see if I _am _a Dragonborn?"

"Well, now that is hard to say. It will be a wonderful thing indeed if my intuition is correct. To have a second Dragonborn join the fight against Alduin the World Eater would be very beneficial. This is only a speculation, and I cannot guarantee it will work, but do you know how Bo Gro Graul came to discover his gift?"

"Alduin burned down Helgen and roared at him," Jane repeated, a sense of hopelessness starting to settle in. She had not been at Helgen for that event, and so she had not encountered Alduin.

"That's right. I may be completely wrong…but if you were to find Alduin, and killing him is not an option right now; he's too powerful…perhaps the Dragonblood within you will surface. Like I said before, I cannot say for sure. This is all an educated guess."

"That is very interesting…" Jane replied quietly, knowing there would be no way of finding Alduin without Bo's help, meaning he would have to know about Jane's plans.

"Jane?"

Jane's head snapped up, her eyes widening as they landed on Bo.

"Jane what are you doing?" He asked, coming over to her and Arngeir.

"Bo I can explain…"

"You're talking to Arngeir behind my back." Bo frowned, feeling confused that she would do such a thing, and also feeling hurt that she felt the need to lie to him.

"I'm sorry Bo!" Jane stood up, reaching out to Bo, but he backed away from her.

"Tell me what you were talking about," he replied, crossing his arms.

Jane sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I…wanted to learn the words of power so that I could help you, and so you wouldn't feel alone."

"You _what_? No…no! That is _not_ happening!"

"But Bo listen to me…"

"This MY burden to bear, and I will do it alone!" Bo roared, his body trembling.

"Bo Gro Graul," Arngeir replied gently, his voice cool and soothing. "Jane may also be Dragonborn."

Bo was completely dumbfounded. He took a step back like he had been struck.

"That is…no…NO!" He roared, pointing a finger at Arngeir. "What have you told her? I will not let someone suffer like I have been! You do not understand what it is like to have this…this _curse _inside you! Especially _my Jane…_" Bo's voice broke off, and he let out a sob.

"Bo…" Jane stepped towards the upset Orc and took his hand. "I want to do this. It is not coincidence that brought you across my path that day you found me in the Rift. Think about it Bo, two Dragonborns who know each other closely? And how long has it been since there was last a Dragonborn at all? It is fate."

"Screw fate," He muttered, dragging a hand through his hair.

"No, Bo. If I am Dragonborn, then that's an even greater chance at defeating Alduin; and saving Skyrim."

Bo huffed, feeling overwhelmed.

"What…must we do?"

"Now, don't freak out, but Arngeir thinks that if I find Alduin he will awaken the blood within me, like he did with you in Helgen."

"That is ridiculous!" Bo let go of her hand and stormed away.

"That is not happening!" He roared, his voice echoing down the hall. Jane watched the infuriated Orc as he left the hall, returning to his room.

"That was to be expected," Jane turned back to Arngeir with an apologetic expression.

"I am sorry he did not take the idea like you would have wanted."

"It's okay, I…I guess I'm used to it."

"I hope you work things out with Bo Gro Graul," Arngeir replied softly, rising from his seat. He gently squeezed Jane's good shoulder and then excused himself, heading down the hall to meditate.

Jane quickly made her way to the kitchens, and found that Lynne had left, so she rushed down to their room, knocking urgently.

"I'm sorry," she told Lynne, who had opened the door. "Bo found me talking to Arngeir, I should have known he'd want to speak with the Greybeards more."

"Is everything okay? You look flustered."

"No, not really. Bo is very upset…and I mean _very._"

"I'm sorry to hear that, will you fill me in later?"

"Of course, goodnight Lynne."

"Goodnight Jane, and good luck."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

><p>Jane jogged down to her room and cracked open the door. Bo lay on his stomach on the bed, unmoving. She slowly walked up to him and sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Bo…" Jane whispered, gently touching his back.

Bo jerked up like he Jane had burned him, turning to her with a scowl.

"No Jane, you're not going to smother me with your kind words and touches," He growled, moving away from her. "I am not kidding, you are _not _seeking Alduin."

Jane looked down, genuinely worried about his anger.

"Can we not talk about this without you glaring at me?"

"I am upset, you went behind my back and lied to me."

"I know," Jane whispered, "and I feel terrible about it. I would have told you, I just wanted Arngeir's opinion first. But Bo I had no idea he would tell me he thinks I'm Dragonborn."

Bo frowned, settling back into the bed.

"I cannot…I can't even conceive what you told me," he replied slowly.

"It's a lot, I know. I can barely begin to process what Arngeir said to me."

"Why don't you trust me?" Bo blurted out, looking at Jane.

"I trust you! Please I'm so sorry, I just wasn't sure of anything!" Jane buried her face in her hands and started to cry, she felt so shitty and wished she could take it all back.

"Jane…I just…why does it have to be _you_?"

Bo crawled forward and lifted Jane's chin up, wiping away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb.

"I-I told you," she hiccuped, finding it hard to breathe. "I don't t-t-think it was a coincidence you found me."

"You don't understand what it's like…"

"I embrace it Bo!" Jane cried, standing up. She really needed him to see the importance of it all, the greater picture; she _knew_ what would happen if Alduin wasn't stopped.

"For once Bo, I beg of you…look beyond what is our own little world! I know it is hard for you, and to find out that I might be Dragonborn as well puts even more stress onto you…but this isn't about us! I am still your Jane," she whispered the last part quietly, reaching up to stroke Bo's cheek. "All that will change is that I can speak another language, one that can do damage. I _will _be seeking Alduin," she continued firmly, staring at Bo with her stormy grey eyes. "And I don't know when it will happen but when it does…with or without you." Jane took a deep shuddering breath, the dull throb of a headache beginning to form in her temples. "I would rather it be with you."

Bo mulled over her words, trying to see through a different perspective. In the end he knew she was right, it wasn't about him. If Skyrim was truly in danger, he needed to think about all the people who lived in it and stop acting so selfish because he was stuck in his own world.

"You're right," he replied, looking up at Jane, who was gingerly rubbing her temple. "I have been selfish."

"I have been selfish too Bo, but you and I both love Skyrim; we can't let anything happen to it. We have a chance to change the course of the World, so lets start working together okay? It's okay to lean on me, and to let me know when you are not feeling strong. I will be here for you, to support you; for us to support each other."

Bo pulled Jane down into his lap, careful of her shoulder, and held her close.

"I don't want to cry anymore, I want to be strong like you think I can be."

"Bo you're so much stronger than you know," Jane kissed his forehead, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You will realize that one day."

"I am sorry for getting so angry…"

"It's okay, you do not have to apologize for your emotions, it's just another reminder you're alive, and can feel. I would have been concerned if you hadn't reacted a little bit upset."

Bo tilted Jane's head so he could reach her lips, and fiercely kissed her, pouring all his emotions into it. Jane tightened her arms around him and kissed him back, and their mouths opened slightly; she took a stab at being bold, running her tongue along his lower lip. The sensation caused quite a stir in Bo, and a throaty growl escaped him, urging Jane to continue, the taste of him something indescribable but sweet, and she gently parted his mouth open more.

French kissing for the first time was interesting, and _very _interesting with an Orc to say the least. His teeth were sharp, nothing like humans, and Jane had been worried they might cut her. But he seemed to have control over it, and she barely noticed them as her mind clouded over with lust. The explosions of pleasure going off in her body excited her, so she pushed Bo back onto the bed and kissed his neck, trailing down towards his collarbone and then back up to capture his eager lips.

When she felt something hard pressing against her inner thigh Bo suddenly tensed, and pushed Jane back. He scrambled out from under her and tucked his legs up.

"What's wrong Bo?" Jane asked breathlessly, resting her hands on her knees and sitting back.

"I…I am excited…" he replied timidly, and Jane could see his cheeks discolor as he blushed.

"Oh." Jane realized he had gotten an erection, but didn't understand why he was embarrassed.

"Are you embarrassed?" She asked softly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I…don't know…I guess I'm just… We were only kissing…"

"That's how it all starts Bo," Jane replied, crawling closer to him. She smoothed his hair back and lifted his chin up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed for feeling…aroused. I take that as a compliment." Jane smiled, reaching up to stroke Bo's white tusk. "I would be worried if you weren't attracted to me."

"I-I am very attracted to you. I have never felt this way before, towards any woman."

"You have never lusted over a woman? No female Orsimer?"

"Once or twice..."

"I know this is very foreign territory, then. But whatever you're feeling, it's okay. I feel the same way Bo…"

"You are attracted to me?" The look of surprise on his face saddened Jane. This man had never knew what it felt like to be loved by someone besides his parents, and she knew he found it hard to believe her.

"Of course I am Bo, that's why people start relationships, because they're attracted and want to be with each other."

"And this…arousal…how do couples deal with it?"

"Do you know what sex is Bo?"

"Yes…though I cannot speak from experience."

"You know Nazgurat visited brothels in the past, that's one way to have sex. Others have sex with someone they love, or sometimes not, it depends on the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people have sex with another person without being in love, and that's okay too."

"Oh."

"Do you…" Jane rubbed her neck, trying to think of the best way to approach the subject. "Do you pleasure yourself sometimes?"

Bo's face flushed, and he looked away, feeling embarrassed again.

"Yes…"

"When? What do you think about?"

"I-in the past, no one in particular."

"And recently?"

"You…."

"What were we doing in your thoughts?"

"You know what," he replied quickly, staring intently at his hands.

"I know, Bo, but I want you to feel comfortable with being intimate with me. I'm not going to try and have sex with you; I know neither of us is ready. But I at least want to try and be comfortable enough with each other to talk about it."

Jane reached up and gently eased Bo to lie down, pushing his shoulder so he lay on his back. Then she lay down on her back beside him, not touching him.

"Are you okay with telling me that? Or is it too much?"

"No…" Bo let out a shaky breath, his heart racing. "Once it happened when you…it was when you went to the dinner party in Windhelm."

"How did it happen?"

"You were…so beautiful in that dress. And when you leaned down to kiss my cheek…" Bo swallowed hard, feeling the familiar stirrings of his arousal, and remembering very vividly that night in Windhelm. "I could see the whites of your breasts, and it aroused me." Bo reached beside him and pulled the blanket over him, which had fallen to the floor at some point.

"So you…after I left…" Jane couldn't help but smile a little at what Bo had told her, she liked knowing Bo was attracted her right from the start, like she had been to him.

"I went up to our room and pleasured myself. Then I drank a lot more than usual while you were away, to keep my mind off of you and Ulfric."

"What did you think about when…?"

"I…" Bo sighed. He wished to talk to Jane about everything but he also wanted to keep his thoughts of her to himself, and how he thought of doing such impure things to his Jane...

"We, uh, had sex."

"That's all?"

"Yes, it did not last long…" Bo felt his face getting warm again, and he rubbed his cheek nervously.

"Is it so bad, to talk to me about this?"

"I suppose not, I-I'm not really sure."

"You do not wish to share these thoughts with me?"

"I feel…ashamed…that I think about you that way…"

"Why?" Jane was confused, being attracted to someone and thinking about loving him or her was completely normal.

"Because it's _you_… my Jane. You are…so pure."

"Pure?" Jane snorted, turning her head to look at the Orsimer. "You would not think me pure if you know what I thought about you sometimes."

"You think of me in that way?" He was once again surprised, and Jane chuckled quietly.

"Of course I do! Bo the morning after when we were leaving Kynesgrove and you were wearing your tight leather armor? I thought to myself I had never seen such a nicer ass than yours before!"

Bo turned to look at her, his eyes widening, and then he began to laugh.

"Oh Jane, I can't believe you just said that," he gasped. His face looked so pleasant when he laughed, his grin wide and sweet. He was more visibly more relaxed now, and Jane smiled cheekily at him.

"It's true! I can tell you how you make me feel, how much I want you…" Jane reached over and clasped Bo's hand, squeezing it tightly. "You said once you can't please me, but that is not so. You _do _please me, and you can please me even more if you wanted to, I sure as hell wouldn't stop you."

Bo looked away, feeling his stomach lurch as a ripple of lust began to creep it's way back up, having heard Jane tell him she wanted him to please her; he could barely think straight.

"Take it easy Bo," Jane murmured, rolling onto her side. She sidled up to the Orsimer and laid her head down on his chest, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "You act like you are expecting me to rape you or something."

"I don't think… that's not…" he spluttered.

"I'm kidding! Seriously," Jane nuzzled his neck, and he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, his arousal still present.

"I will wait for as long as it takes for you to be ready," she whispered, leaning up to kiss just under his collarbone. "Don't ever feel pressured Bo, I am pretty patient for the most part."

"You seem so sure of yourself, I wish I could say the same."

"We're all different, I understand relationships better than you do, it's something I've always yearned for."

"I am your first, truly?"

"Truly." Jane sighed, pressing her cheek against his chest. She could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, a sound she loved to listen to.

"You deserve someone who knows how to treat you."

"_Never _say that again," she reprimanded, lightly smacking his chest. "You treat me well, I am happy. You do not abuse me, or speak rudely to me. You do not force me to do something I don't want to do. I couldn't ask for a better man than you Bo. I…I think I'm falling in love with you." Jane closed her eyes, holding her breath. She waited several painfully slow moments, her thoughts screaming at her that he did not feel the same way and would reject her.

"I am positive that I am falling in love with you Jane, that much I can say with confidence."

Jane breathed out, and tightened her arms around Bo, feeling a few tears escape her eyes.

"It means the world to me to hear that."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** poor neglected Ahmon, but alas, he returns.

* * *

><p>Jane sought out Lynne the next morning, eager to fill her in on everything that had happened. The older woman had listened quietly while Jane told her about what Arngeir had said to her, Bo's reaction, how she convinced him in the end, and of course their small little break through.<p>

"I think I'm slowly starting to bust him out of his shell," Jane joked, and Lynne nodded slowly.

"I never thought about that with Nazgurat, I was just going to wait, however impatiently."

"It's so hard, to be with him and not be able to do all the things I want to. I guess you were the same way before you got through to Naz finally."

"Oh yes, I understand what you're feeling, these Orsimer are just so different from us. Not only did they grow up in Strongholds, but also then they left of there own accord, and from I've heard not many do that. It's a tight knit family, everyone contributes to the Stronghold, I imagine not everyone took to them leaving so easily."

"Nazgurat told me Bo was calling out for his father in his sleep when I was unconscious last week, I think he should see his family soon; perhaps after he checks in with Ulfric."

"That will be a good thing for him, he talks about his parents with such love whenever he mentions them, I bet they'll boost his spirits considerable."

"That's what I'm hoping, before we start going all at it with the hunt Alduin and find a way to kill him quest, I know he wants to hear his father's words."

"I take it you are also curious to meet them." Lynne wiggled her eyebrows at the younger woman, and Jane laughed.

"Yes, that is true, I hope they will like me."

"I have no doubt they will, someone as kind as Bo must have just as kind parents."

"I hope she can shed some light as to why Bo is so…I don't know…the way he is? I can't really pin point anything, I was thinking maybe something traumatic happened when he was young; but I can't think of what it might have been."

"That's a plausible explanation," Lynne replied, thoughtfully rubbing her chin. She took a sip of the mead she had retrieved for her and Jane, enjoying its taste.

"Oh before I forget…" Jane suddenly became very timid, and she looked down at her hands. "Is there some sort of potion that prevents pregnancies?"

"There are contraceptives, I have some. They last six hours, and you take one before having sex." Lynne was glad Jane had asked her, relieved that Jane was thinking about safe sex so she would not have any unplanned pregnancies. "Would you like some?"

"Oh no, no…not yet anyways. That would be…giving fuel to the already burning fire. When I feel like Bo might be ready, I'll be sure to ask again."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

"Thanks Lynne," Jane reached over and took the Nord's hand, smiling at her. "You're such a good friend."

"Oh you know I love you Jane, and I'm always here for you." Lynne replied somberly, squeezing Jane's slender hand.

"I love you too Lynne, I would go nuts if I didn't have another woman on this crazy ride!"

* * *

><p>"This is…very hard for me to ask but…can I talk to you about something?" Bo had approached Nazgurat while he walked around outside the courtyard in the bright yet cold day, as Lynne and Jane were talking in his room.<p>

"Of course, but let us go inside, I am getting too cold."

The two Orsimer made their way back inside High Hrothgar and find a private place to talk, accepting the warm drinks a servant brought over to them.

"What is on your mind?" Nazgurat inquired, curious to know what Bo could want to know from him.

"I was wondering if you could…tell me about sex."

"Sex? What do you wish to know?"

"I know the mechanics," Bo replied quickly, looking up at the older Orc. "But, what is it like the first time, for the woman? Is there something I should be aware of?"

"Well," Nazgurat replied slowly, knowing that he needed to be careful how to he told Bo things; the Orc could take it the wrong way and he didn't want to ruin Jane's chance to be with the man one day. "The first time for a woman, there is something inside of them that must be broken. Like a thin layer of skin, but not skin, that is basically their virginity."

"It must be broken?" Bo asked quietly.

"Yes, but not roughly. There will be brief discomfort for her, but once the other feelings come over and she adjusts to something new inside of her, all pain will be forgotten." Nazgurat studied Bo, trying to just his reaction, and was thinking he wasn't the person to tell him this information.

"Pain? She must suffer because of me?"

"No," Nazgurat groaned. "It is but a fraction of a moment, all women must go through it the very first time, will only bleed the first time—"

"_Bleed?_" Bo's face paled, and he suddenly looked nauseous. "There will be _blood_?"

"Bo listen to me, don't start freaking yourself out. I don't think I am the right person to talk to you about this. I have only been with a virgin once in my life, and that was many years ago. Lynne would be better than I. It seems I am doing more harm than good."

"Lynne…I don't know."

"She is your friend, she will not laugh."

"I know it's just…" Bo sighed, "I am uncomfortable talking to _you _about it, let alone Lynne…"

"You wish to know more about love making yes? Then trust her, she will help you understand. It is not a scary thing if you do not let it frighten you."

"Okay," Bo stood up, and Nazgurat followed. "I will talk to her."

"Good." Nazgurat patted Bo's back, and the two Orsimer walked back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"Nazgurat told me you wanted to speak with me." Lynne sat down beside Bo, her dark coat covered with snowflakes. She had been outside to watch the sunset with Nazgurat before she found Bo sitting by himself at a small table at the end of the hallway. He had been thinking for quite some time, only telling a concerned Jane he needed a breather, and he wasn't feeling too good. What Nazgurat had told him had disturbed Bo greatly, and brought up unwanted feelings and whispers of memories he never wanted to remember. When Lynne had found him, it was growing late, and he had had quite a few drinks to try and dull his thoughts.<p>

"Did he tell you why?" He asked flatly, staring at the cup in his hand.

"Well…the gist, and he feels really bad, like he made things worse."

"I…I don't know. He told me what anyone would tell me."

"Have your parents never talked to you about sex, Bo?"

"No," he whispered, trying to ignore the dark thoughts that crept into the back of his mind.

"It's okay, I was just curious. So…just listen to me okay? Listen to my words and just let them sink in, don't panic Bo, nothing bad is happening from just talking."

"Okay."

"So," Lynne replied, thinking things over. "I'm going to talk about sex as "making love", because I'm sure that's what you would like to do with Jane, not fuck, or mate, or whatever."

Bo nodded, his hand tightening around his cup.

"Making love is…very special. It's between two people who love each other dearly. The first time isn't always a great experience, but you have to start somewhere. You are aware women have a piece of inside of them that is broken when it comes in contact with the male's manhood. It's inevitable Bo. It can hurt and probably will for Jane, but I can tell you right now that if you keep calm and do not panic for her sake, she will feel the pleasure and forget all about it in a matter of moments."

Bo mulled over what Lynne had told him. He needed to be brave for Jane's sake, she had said, and if he were a hot mess then it would be disastrous for both of them."

"Okay, but why the _blood_?"

"Having a man inside you for the first time is something our bodies are not accustomed to at first. It is usually not very much, and after that the "path is ready" so to speak, after the first time."

"So…first times are not usually pleasant because of all that?"

"Yes," Lynne replied soothingly, glad that Bo seemed for the most part calm. "It's a necessary step, and if she is willing, is worth it. It can be completely enjoyable if you just remember to keep your head on straight. You want Jane to have a good experience yes? And yourself?"

"Yes, of course."

"So just keep in mind what I said, and don't let your emotions run you over, and Jane."

"Thank you Lynne," Bo replied awkwardly, though a little more relieved he had talked to her. He felt slightly better about it, but wasn't entirely okay.

"You can come to me about anything okay? If you're too uncomfortable to talk to Jane, or if it's to talk about Jane her self, then I hope you know I'm here for you." Lynne reached out and patted his hand, smiling at the Orsimer. "You've been a wonderful friend."

"Thank you Lynne," he repeated, looking down.

Lynne went back to her room and, after talking about sex with Bo, decided to have a little fun with Nazgurat. Bo returned to Jane, lying down on the bed beside her. She was on her back with a book propped up on her chest, and when he scooted closer, closed the book and placed it on the side table.

"So I was curious," Jane started, moving her arm so Bo could nestle close to her. She stroked his hair, resisting asking the question that burned on her lips, _what did he and Lynne talk about?_

"What do you want to do next? I assume you would like to go to Windhelm so we can catch up with the rebellion and Ahmon."

"I would like to go home, to Narzulbur, but I should probably go to Windhelm first. I do want to know what's going on."

"Okay," Jane replied. "I shall go wherever you go, so to Windhelm and then Narzulbur!"

"Yeah," Bo chuckled, amused by Jane's enthusiasm. "You will get to meet my parents."

"I am excited to do that, and nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?" Bo shifted his body so he could look up at Jane.

"I just hope they like me," Jane replied meekly.

"They will love you, I know they will. How could they not?"

"Sweet Bo, my Bo," Jane leaned down and kissed him gently, thankful that Bo did not turn away from her.

* * *

><p>Ahmon had been in Windhelm for over a week, and was falling into the role of Stormcloak very quickly. He had been granted an audience with Ulfric, and upon giving the axe back to the Jarl, had been asked to join.<p>

"We could use more men, and you are a true native of Skyrim," Ulfric had told him, and Ahmon remembered Jane telling him about her suspicion that the Jarl of Windhelm was racist. He had witnessed discrimination upon just entering through the gates of the city, a young Dunmer woman was being verbally abused by two drunken men, who were all too close to her and very vulgar.

"Hey," Ahmon had called out, stepping towards the two. "That is not necessary, move on friend."

The men had turned to Ahmon, one opening his mouth to say something back at him, and then he saw that Ahmon was Nord and changed his mind. He snorted; throwing one last glare at the woman before (to no surprise) making his way to Candlehearth hall, his friend following closely behind. Ahmon hoped the man would order a bed and not more alcohol.

"Thank you so much for sticking up for like that," the woman spoke shyly. "You're not like the others."

"Oh it's nothing, nobody deserves to be treated so disrespectfully." Ahmon smiled kindly at her, he always like the look of the elves; they were very exotic to him.

"I am Suvaris Atheron, my brothers are Faryl and Aval, and we live in the Grey Quarters."

"Nice to meet you Suvaris, I am Ahmon. What are the Grey Quarters?"

Suvaris snorted quietly, shaking her head. "Only the segregated area in Windhelm where all "Non-Nordic" people live. Ulfric does not like anyone but his own kind. You must be new to the city."

"I am new, I've been here before but only to drop off merchandise. That is very upsetting to hear, I was hoping the rumors that Ulfric was a racist man were lies."

"No lies, they are all true. Welcome to Windhelm then, Ahmon."

Suvaris smiled at the Nord, and Ahmon grinned his usual bubbly smile. He liked this woman, she was very kind, and he didn't understand why Ulfric would hate the Elven races. Suvaris was quite pretty, he decided, studying her face while she idly talked about the treatment of Dark Elves. Suvaris's face was well defined, with a strong jaw line and high cheekbones covered by smooth and dark blue skin. She wore only a humble rough-sun dress, and a pouch rested on her hip. Her red eyes were not unsettling, but warm while she talked to him, and her black hair hung down to her shoulders; shiny and probably silky. Ahmon felt the urge to run his hands through her hair and feel it's softness, but caught him self, he barely knew her! She was having quite an affect on him, and Ahmon found him self enchanted by her sweet and feminine voice, until she stopped talking.

"Are you okay?" Suvaris asked, cocking her head slightly to one side.

"Oh uh yeah," Ahmon coughed, stamping his feet nervously. "I just a little tired, been traveling for a couple days form Whiterun."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

"Don't be," Ahmon replied quickly, flashing her a smile. Suvaris discovered she liked the young Nord, his smile was rather adorable, but she immediately put it out of her mind. He was _Nord_, and would never even consider a Dark Elf.

"I just need to go see Ulfric, and then I'll rent a room at the Candlehearth Inn. I enjoy hearing about things in Windhelm, you may…join me for dinner if you would like. Unless you've already eaten or you're—"

"I'd love to. I will go home first, and meet you there."

"Great!"

Ahmon winked at Suvaris and sauntered off in the direction of the Palace of Kings, his feet crunching over the light brushing of snow, which had fallen since he had first arrived.

His business went well with Ulfric, and he accepted the offer of joining the Stormcloaks, although a part of him was unsure now. Since meeting Suvaris, and hearing about how badly treated she was, as well as other "non-Nords" as she had put it, he wasn't too sure if he wanted to be under the command of a man with views like that. He decided the whole thing needed to be thought over, and if he did decide to continue, it would be for Bo, so the Orsimer didn't have to worry about it whilst off fighting Dragons and saving Skyrim. Ahmon nearly ran to Candlehearth hall, and when he entered the building, nervously looked around, until he spotted the only Dunmer in the whole hall sitting at a remote corner of the room on the second floor.

"Hey," he greeted, realizing this probably wasn't the best place for Suvaris to be. "Do you want to go somewhere else? I didn't think about it before."

"It's okay, but there is another place, for my people. It's up to you though."

"Oh that's fine," Ahmon replied, and he followed the petite Dunmer out of Candlehearth hall and down the snowy steps to where Ahmon assumed was the Grey Quarters.

"This is the New Gnisis Cornerclub, it's where all the Dunmer go, since we are not wanted anywhere else."

Suvaris greeted the man behind the counter when they entered the tiny club, a Dunmer as well named Ambarys Rendar.

She ordered drinks and two meals, and then led Ahmon to the back of the room, sitting down at a small table; after paying for everything.

"And a room please, for the night."

"Thank you Ahmon," Suvaris spoke softly, humbled by his kindness. "You didn't have to pay for me."

"It's nothing I can't afford, and I like you, you're a very interesting woman." Ahmon _did _like Suvaris, and he hoped maybe she could grow to like him as well.

"Oh, well, I like you too. I knew you were different. I wish more Nord's were like you."

"Well that will never happen, so it's best to stick with the one's who are eh?" Ahmon grinned, Suvaris's laugh was beautiful and light as a feather, and he loved the sound of it.

"You're a funny guy," Suvaris whispered breathlessly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Good, I like to hear people laugh, it's the best medicine."

"That it is."

Ahmon and Suvaris talked well into night, until Ahmon started to feel his eyelids get heavier and heavier.

"I am sorry for keeping you up, you must be exhausted."

"I am, but it is only just now. I enjoyed every minute of this."

Suvaris smiled, feeling herself becoming more attracted to the bright-eyed Nord with every passing minute. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time.

"I should retire though, I have some things to do in the morning." Ahmon rose from his seat, and Suvaris followed suit. As they reached the front entrance Ahmon acted on impulse, taking a leap of faith and pulling Suvaris behind the thin wooden wall. He gently held her against his chest and leaned down, kissing her soft blue lips. Suvaris was stunned, and for a moment she stood completely unmoving, but then her mind clicked in that Ahmon was _kissing _her, and she responded enthusiastically, reaching up and placing her hand on his hardened chest while gentle running her other hand through his blond hair. When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily, their faces flushed.

"Goodnight Suvaris," he whispered huskily, a smile on his lips. She could see the desire in his eyes, and she felt a thrill run up her spine. "May I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Suvaris replied quickly, her heart still racing. "Goodnight Ahmon."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

><p>By the end of the second week, everyone was feeling anxious to leave High Hrothgar and continue on their journey. Bo had been assigned the task of retrieving the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, and Jane resisted revealing her knowledge of where the horn would <em>actually <em>be, as she knew she wouldn't be able to get away with knowing _that_. They traveled quickly back down the mountain, and each had been presented with a beautiful black horse, from where Jane did not know. The greybeards didn't look like they had a stable, but Jane hadn't explored the whole place thoroughly, and she was grateful; the trip was much faster.

"I think I would like to see my parents before Windhelm," Bo told Jane one night while they lay together by the fire. Lynne and Nazgurat had taken first watch, and sat with each other on the other side of their camp, enjoying each others company. "I am anxious to see Ahmon, but I…really need to see my ma and da."

"I understand," Jane replied soothingly, stroking his cheek. "We shall go there first then, it is on our way, and it would be silly to back track, now that I think about it."

"My parents will be happy to meet you," Bo murmured, tightening his hold around the girl.

"I sure hope so. How come your parents were able to have a child? I thought only the chief was allowed to marry and have children.

"Grandfather's wives died, and he was very depressed. Ma went and got pregnant and at first he was very angry with her, but in the end I was the best thing to happen for him, he became so happy."

"And when you left?"

"I am sure he is back to his normal self, especially if he tried to have another wife since I have been gone."

"That is unfortunate, but I am glad your mother went against the rules, or we wouldn't have you." Jane kissed his nose, earning a soft chuckle from Bo, and they swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Narzulbur was located in the snowy region of Eastmarch; nestled by a sheer rock wall of a grand mountain. The longhouse dominated the center of the stronghold, backed against the mountain in the typical design; a long and narrow rounded building. When Bo was within hearing range he called out to the Orsimer pacing on a wooden outlook just outside the walls of Narzulbur, a hood pulled up so they could not see her face; but Bo knew her.<p>

"Yatul!" He called out, and letting go of Jane's hand he ran forward, scrambling up the stairs to crush the woman in his arms.

"Bo Gro Graul!" Yatul replied, looking happily surprised to see him. She followed Bo down the stairs and Bo motioned for the others to follow him. The moment he entered into the Stronghold the older woman who came out from her little shelter rushed over to Bo, hugging him tightly with her small frame.

"You have come back Bo Gro Graul, your ma will be overjoyed!"

"Where is she, nana?" He asked, using Bolar's nickname.

"Your Ma is in the longhouse and Da should be back from the mine soon, it is almost time to eat."

"Thank you Nana, I'd like to introduce you to my friends when I have gathered everyone."

"I'll go round everyone up," Yatul replied, slapping Bo's back before jogging off towards the longhouse.

Bo and his companions waited anxiously for everyone to come over. Bo rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet, a huge grin on his face that Jane thought was absolutely adorable. His eyes sparkled with a happiness Jane had not seen before, and she wondered with a small jolt if she had ever made him as happy as he was now.

"Bo!"

A slim woman was running towards them, and Bo swept her up into his arms, a sob escaped his lips. But when he finally pulled back to look at his Ma; whom he towered over, but his cheeks was dry.

"Bo," Urog murmured, her voice deep and gravely, but very pleasant. "You have come back."

"I missed you Ma, and da… and papa."

"We all missed you Bo," and the Orsimer turned to see his father walking towards the group. "Son," Mul Gro Largash growled, and he pulled Bo until a crushing hug.

Jane felt tears forming, and she hastily wiped at her eyes, noticing everyone were teary eyed as well.

"You have been gone for too long," Urog growled, wagging a finger at her son. "And who are these friends, Nords?"

"Ma, this is Jane…she…" Bo turned to Jane, looking down at her, and Jane smiled timidly at him, but gently took his hand.

"She is very special to me."

Urog studied Jane, she could see the love Bo had for the woman in his eyes, and it practically spilled out from him.

"You have captured my son's heart," she replied kindly, "we welcome you to Narzulbur."

"Thank you Urog, I am honored to meet you both."

"And who are your other friends Bo?"

"Lynne is a skilled healer and mage, she saved my life many weeks ago."

"You helped my son, for that I am grateful, we welcome you to Narzulbur," Mul Gro Largash spoke, and then he noticed Nazgurat.

"Nazgurat?" He asked, shocked.

"It is good to see you Mul, it has been a long time."

"Indeed it has been old friend." The two men grasped each other's forearms in greeting, smiling at each other.

"You know each other?" Lynne asked Mul Gro Largash.

"Yes, he was much younger than I, but we served in the Legion for the same three years; we were a good team."

"You never told me that," Bo commented, narrowing his eyes at Nazgurat though he was still smiling. He had one arm around his mother's shoulders. She smiled lovingly up at her only son, and his free hand gripped Jane's waist.

"I did not know your father was the Mul I served with."

"And where is papa?" Bo glanced around. His grandfather had not appeared.

"Papa has been feeling down even more as of late, seeing you again will surely lift his spirits."

"Let us go to him."

They met a few more Orsimer along the way, Mul's brother Gadba Gro Largash was also a miner, and Urug's brother Dushnamub joined them as well, fiercely hugging his only nephew.

Everyone entered the longhouse and was presented with an aging Orsimer dressed in a set of scale armor. When he recognized Bo he dropped his mug on the table and stood up, embracing his grandson.

"Bo Gro Graul," he whispered hoarsely, his voice deep and rough.

"Papa, they say you have not been happy, I am glad I came here before going to Windhelm."

"All is good now that we know you are alive and well, I bet you have much to tell."

"Papa this is Jane, I care about her very much." Bo stepped back at Jane smiled meekly at chief Mauhulakh, running her hand nervously through her hair.

"I am very happy to meet you Chief Mauhulakh, it is an honor."

"You treat Bo well?" Mauhulakh grunted, fixing a cold stare with bright blue eyes. _Bo got his eyes from his grandfather _she thought wryly, _but certainly not his personality! _

"Of course chieftain, he means everything to me."

"Good." Mauhulakh turned back to Bo and clapped him on the back; he stood a good head taller than his family except his father.

"Come, you must be hungry." Urog lead Bo and his friends to a set of tables and told them to sit, and then went to retrieve the food.

Jane studied Bo and his father Mul, noticing the little similarities. Bo's father was still a handsome Orsimer, despite that he was getting older in age. He still had a strong body, and he had darker skin than Bo, with more brown tones than green. His head was shaven close to his skin, and his small tusks were bright and white. His strong jaw line and well-defined features also bore on Bo's face, but Jane also noticed some things that were similar to his mother. He had the same eyes as his ma and the chief, and his skin tone was closer to hers, although a little more saturated green. Urog looked like a strong hunter, she wore fur armor and she had been practicing with a training dummy and a bow before Bo had arrived. She was slim but muscular, and Jane admitted, very beautiful. She could see why Bo loved his parents so much, they were kind and probably wonderful parents, as well as wise.

* * *

><p>The evening was spent updating Bo's family about all that had transpired in the last several weeks, and after a while Bo wished to speak with his father alone, and Urog asked to speak with Jane. The girl followed the older Orsimer, as Urog led her outside and to the stairs leading up to an outlook. They sat down on a stair and Jane pulled her cloak tighter around her, shivering slightly from the cold, while Urog looked unaffected, still dressed in nothing more than her small furs.<p>

"I cannot tell you enough how happy it makes me to see Bo in love."

"In love?" Jane croaked, looking at Urog.

"I have never seen him like that, I know that he is…different."

"He is very different, but it is endearing, Bo is so special."

"You know then?"

"That I am the first woman he has ever been with?"

"Yes, that too, but I did not think he would tell about… well I don't think he remembers, or it's a blocked memory." Urog sighed.

"What happened?" Jane was very curious to know what had contributed to Bo's state of mind and difference of perspective.

"Well… he was only a boy, six years old, and a stranger came to the Stronghold, an Orsimer. He was… very odd, but we welcomed him anyways, and he stayed for several days, offering to mine for us as payment for he had no coin."

Urog watched her breath come out in white puffs, and took a deep breath, while Jane had a cold sense of dread that what she was going to hear next was not good.

"After a couple days…he had been…showing interest in me. I thought nothing of it, until he cornered me one day. I was alone in the longhouse; everyone was outside as it was a beautiful day. He…"

Jane reached over and took Urog's rough hand, squeezing it tightly.

"You don't have to explain…"

"No," Urog growled, bowing her head. "It is okay, I do not let it get the best of me. He forced himself upon me, and I thought I could fight him but he was much stronger than I. He… raped me… and that is not the worse part."

"What…" Jane whispered, barely able to conceive what she was hearing. Urog, kind and strong Urog, rapped in her own home…

"Bo walked in. He had been searching for me, for he had been itching to go hunting. He was such a bright boy, he wanted to learn it right away…. he was so confused by what he saw…" Urog covered her face in her hands and sobbed, but quickly got a hold of her self, feeling the girl rub her back.

"He saw everything, and I was being choked so I did not scream, but he startled him, and I managed to call out for Bo to get help, and he ran."

"What happened to that bastard?" Jane was furious! How dare an Orsimer, kin, come into a stronghold and defile such a wonderful woman as Urog? And Bo…Jane's heart ached and she mourned his innocence, which had been lost that day. He was never the same; she knew he wasn't.

"He was smart, as soon as Bo ran off he got off of me and was gone before Mul arrived. I was…hysterical. Bo didn't understand how his Ma could be hurt like that, I feared it would have ever lasting effects."

"He… does have issues, but mother Urog Bo is an _amazing_ man… I wouldn't change him for the world."

"I am overjoyed to hear you say that," Urog reached up and cupped Jane's cheek, studying the beautiful girl. "You have a big heart, and I can see already that you are good for him. He needs you. Other women would reject him for being so complicated, would think him broken, unfixable. You have the _biggest_ heart."

"Thank you Urog," Jane whispered.

"Now," Urog wiped her eyes and brightened considerably, turning to face Jane and leaning again the railing. "Tell me, what has it been like being with my Bo?"

"I must tell you, I have never been with a man… in any way, so this has been a new experience for the both of us. Bo is so caring, and I feel so appreciated."

"That is good to hear, and have their been many difficulties?"

"Not too many, but he was very reluctant to kiss me. We have known each other for a couple months now and he has just recently let go of that insecurity, and he recognizes that he is holding back."

"And did he like kissing? I bet he felt rather foolish that he did not kiss you sooner."

Jane laughed softly, feeling her self blush. "Yes, he felt very foolish. It is very enjoyable, much to his delight."

"That is good," Urog laughed. "I don't...wish to ask…" Urog became serious, and looked a little uncomfortable. "But I have to… as I'm sure you understand. Have you and Bo…?"

"Oh!" Jane looked down, and he face became very warm. "No, no. That…I have not pushed him."

"Thank you for being so gentle with him, I think because of you he will be just fine."

"I think he just needs time to learn these things, right now he sees me as something pure, and…. coupling will ruin me. I think I can see where it is from. Seeing your mother… like that… it can change his perspective."

"I think you're right. I am his Ma and that never happens to his Ma. It shattered him. I do not doubt he associates that…trauma…with you, he has nothing else to compare it with."

"Yes," Jane sighed. "I think that is exactly it."

"You will change him, for the better. I do not worry anymore, you are sensitive to his… differences, thank you so much."

"I… I do love your son; he brings me so much happiness. It is terrible to learn what happened to him at such a young age, it affected him completely." Jane knew it clear as day, she loved Bo; and she needed to tell him soon, so she could know if he felt the same way.

"You have my blessings Jane, all of it."

Urog pulled Jane into a hug, holding her for a while, and Jane felt that she needed to see Bo's parents as much as he did, for she felt a tug of homesickness, she did miss her own parents very much. She hoped that time was indeed slower, and they were not missing her, for they would surely think she were dead if time passed by the same on Earth.

The women returned to the Longhouse, and it was Mul's turn to speak with Jane while Urog spoke to her son. Jane was happy to speak with Bo's parents, she learned a lot from them.

"I admit I did not see my Bo finding a woman, he is just so different from everyone."

"Well I am glad he found me that day, I do not think it was coincidence." Jane smiled at Mul, and he nodded.

"Neither do I, the Gods brought him to you, and I am very grateful."

"The Gods brought _us _together, I could not ask for a better man than Bo."

"He speaks about you with such affection, he adores you." Mul could not suppress a grin; he was elated to see his son so happy.

"I adore him, there is no kinder person than your son."

"He loves you, you know." Mul stared warmly at Jane, smiling when she blushed. "He has not told you yet, but he does not have to."

"I…love him too, very much."

"I have never stopped loving Urog, I fell in the love with her the moment I laid eyes on her. He has his mother's passion, he will love you forever."

Jane bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I feel the same way," she whispered tearfully.

"Come here dear," Mul murmured, and he hugged the girl. "I am eternally thankful."

* * *

><p>Bo held Jane in his arms while they lay in bed, and the love her felt for her was overwhelming, but he felt much more at ease; his father had helped him realize some things.<p>

"I see the way she looks at you," he had told Bo. "And the way you look at her, it is okay to feel everything you do."

"I know…I just can't…" Bo was taken back to that day when he was six and had walked in on his mother being raped. "Ma…" he whispered.

"Jane is not Ma, and that is not what it will be like for you and Jane. For starters," Mul reached over and squeezed his arm, "She loves you. Rape is not love, Bo. But if you love someone, then it will not be like that. Do you love her?"

"Yes," Bo replied wistfully, and he surprised him self by how easily he knew the answer. It was true, he loved Jane.

"Then it will not be like what happened to Ma, can you realize that?"

"Yes da, I can see that."

"It is okay to be afraid son, but do not let your fears prevent you from being with Jane; you'll only hurt each other."

"Okay da, I will try."

"You're strong Bo," Mul pulled his son into a tight hug, so relieved to have him back home, if only for a while. "You can love Jane, and you are a great Dragonborn..."

Bo kissed Jane's head, hearing her sigh quietly.

"Jane?" He asked, swallowing back nausea as he prepared him self.

"Yes Bo?" She looked up, staring at him in the darkness, and Bo was glad for the lack of light so she could not see his face in sharp detail.

"I…" Bo's heartbeat pounded so hard against his ribcage he thought surely Jane could hear it clear as a bell. "I love you Jane." He whispered.

She was quiet for a moment, and dread filled his mind, until she spoke.

"I love you, Bo."

"Oh Jane." Bo pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, feeling tears run down his cheek. Jane gently rubbed his back, the motion soothed him, and he quieted down. Jane looked back up and kissed him, brushing away his tears.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered.

"I'm happy, _you _make me happy."

"You make me happy too Bo, always."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

><p>Regrettably, they could only stay in Narzulbur for a few days, for there were urgent matters that needed to be dealt with. After many tearful goodbyes and hugs and kisses, the group left the Stronghold and headed to Windhelm, arriving a couple days later.<p>

"I wonder where Ahmon is staying, and if he's even here," Lynne remarked as they entered the city.

"Well I will go to the palace first, and see how much trouble I am in," Bo replied, grimacing.

"I will come, I did ask to join before I left."

"Okay, then me and Lynne will be in Candlehearth hall, we'll rent two rooms."

Nazgurat tugged on Lynne's hand, and the Nord giggled. They quickly made their way to the Inn, and Jane laughed.

"They can't keep their hands off of each other," she joked, and Bo grinned.

"Nazgurat is lucky to have Lynne, she is good for him."

"They are good for each other, like you and I."

Bo stole a kiss from her, earning a wonderfully sweet laugh from the girl, her face lighting up. Jane took his hand and they entered the Palace of Kings, spotting Ulfric on his throne. He looked different somehow, his clothing looked like he had been wearing it for several days, and he had a seemingly permanent frown.

"Bo Gro Graul," he greeted solemnly. "I was wondering if you would ever come back."

"I am sorry about everything, Jarl Ulfric," Bo replied stiffly, bowing his head. "I hope it didn't cause any trouble."

"No trouble, Ahmon is a capable warrior. I was just surprised, you are Dragonborn."

"Looks like it, yes."

"You have a great gift." Ulfric rose from his seat, his eyes on Jane. "Jane," he spoke softer, "I wish to speak with you about the Stormcloaks, if you will join me for dinner later. You are still interested, yes?"

"Yes…" Jane replied slowly, glancing up at Bo. She _did _want to be a Stormcloak, but she wasn't entirely sure how involved she wanted to be now.

"Jane! Bo!"

Ahmon appeared from the war room, and rushed over to Jane, who was closest, sweeping her up in his arms.

"I knew I'd see you soon!" He cried, and Jane laughed.

"Oh I did miss you Ahmon, you're always so bright!"

"Bo, welcome back friend, I hope I have done well in your absence." Bo did not feel jealousy like he had when he first saw Jane kiss the Nord; he knew that Jane loved him.

"You have been doing very well, Ahmon," Ulfric spoke up, patting the soldier's shoulder. Ahmon wore the blue Stormcloaks uniform, and he positively beamed where he stood.

Jane and Bo spoke with Ulfric for a while, which was a bit awkward for Jane, as she remembered the Jarl's previous advances. She was relived when Ulfric was called away.

"We have the meeting soon Ulfric," Ahmon reminded the Jarl, and Ulfric nodded.

"Right, I forgot. Can we make it for tomorrow night Jane?"

"Sure."

After one last lingering gaze, Ulfric left, and Ahmon hugged Jane once more before he followed after Ulfric.

"I'll see you later okay? I have someone I want you to meet too." The young man winked, rushing out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ahmon joined the couples for dinner later in the evening, although this time he wasn't alone. A pretty little Dark Elf walked shyly beside him, holding the Nord's hand. The women were ecstatic to see the couple walking towards their table in the back of the Inn, and the men looked very happy for him as well.<p>

"Look at his grin, he's so happy," Jane whispered to Lynne, who nodded.

"Hey guys!" Ahmon let go of the girl's hand to hug Lynne, and he hugged Nazgurat as well, who growled happily at him.

"You have been missed," Nazgurat said gruffly, slapping Ahmon's back.

"I have missed you all so much! I cannot wait to hear all you have done without me."

Ahmon turned back to the Dunmer and took her hand again, kissing it softly. "This is Suvaris," he continued, "Sweet, these are my dear friends Naz, Bo, Lynne and Jane." Ahmon winked at Jane, earning a smile from her.

"I have heard so much about you."

Suvaris's voice was soft and pretty, much like her self. She wore a knitted dress and a satchel rested on her tiny waist. Her hair was shoulder length and a shiny shade of black, her blue skin dark and rich, while her red eyes glittered from the candlelight. She smiled timidly at them, and Jane thought that Suvaris was perfect for Ahmon; she was adorable.

"Nice to meet you Suvaris, we are glad that Ahmon had someone to keep him company while he was away from us."

Ahmon seated the girl and sat beside her, and they all enjoyed a meal. The Dunmer was super sweet, and everyone liked her right away. They did not tell Ahmon everything, for despite Suvaris's good nature, they wished to discuss their business without her present, just to be sure.

Bo sat quietly for most of the time, pondering many things. He went over all the things his Ma and Da had told him, and he decided he needed to stop holding back because he was afraid of the unknown. He needed to take control of his life, and he wanted to be with Jane completely.

Jane noticed the Orsimer's quietness, and she wondered what was on his mind. She sipped her mead slowly, not wishing to have too much alcohol in her, as she started to notice Bo watching her every so often, an unreadable expression in his eyes. At some point Jane asked to speak with Lynne, and the two moved away from the group to talk somewhere private.

"Is something wrong?" Lynne asked, concern in her voice.

"No, nothing is wrong, I just needed to ask you something. I know Bo had good talks with his parents, and I think soothed a lot of fears he had. If… if we do…you know, someday soon…I think I'd like those potions you offered; so I'm ready."

"Oh Jane of course! You may have the strongest ones I can make, as I'm sure you'll be rather enthusiastic in the beginning!" Lynne winked, squeezing Jane's hand affectionately, and Jane blushed.

"Stop by my room before you retire, and I'll give them to you, they're little purple vials."

"Thank you Lynne." Jane was getting nervous, was she really ready?

* * *

><p>Lynne and Nazgurat retired to their room, engaging in a desperate love making session, having not made love since the one time at High Hrothgar.<p>

Nazgurat pinned Lynne against the wall, shoved both their pants down, and, took her right there with her back pressed into the wood panels. Lynne was delighted. Their coupling took her breath away and her blood rushed, hoisted up by Naz's strong frame. His muscles bulged while he worked, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips while he thrust hard and fast into her. Lynne's nails raked over Nazgurat's back, and she nearly drew blood, moaning his name in his ear while he nibbled on her neck, clutching her against him when he came, and Lynne joined in moments later, her walls clenching even tighter around him than before while she writhed in his arms.

"F-fuck Naz… ohhh…" She gasped, feeling him slow down. She unwrapped her death grip around his waist and when her feet touched the ground she sank down, and Nazgurat pulled her back up.

"My Gods Naz, I can't even walk."

Nazgurat chuckled, walking her over to the bed, where they both collapsed. "I feel very faint myself love," he growled, nuzzling her neck. She did not bother cleaning up, but hastily pulled the blankets around her body, which had started cooling down from the chilly room.

"What did you give Jane before she went into her room?" Nazgurat asked sleepily, stroking Lynne's hip.

"Contraceptives," Lynne replied.

"I heard women speak of those, they prevent pregnancy yes?"

"Yes."

"So she and Bo…" Nazgurat laughed, feeling relieved. "God damn that is long over due!"

Lynne chuckled, lightly slapping Nazgurat's chest. "Every couple is different, but I am very proud of them, they have come so far. Their friendship was beautiful and sound, and it's blossomed into an even more beautiful relationship."

"Me too, they're good friends, but I guess because I'm older I also think of them like children, very precious to me."

"I know how you feel, I am the same way."

"I hope nothing happens, tonight," Nazgurat murmured, and Lynne agreed, but they couldn't keep their eyes open and drifted off to sleep while the couple in the other room were just starting to pick things up.

* * *

><p>Jane had retrieved the vials from Lynne and quickly drank one before heading into her and Bo's room. Ahmon and Suvaris left Candlehearth hall to go stay at the Cornerclub, like they had a couple times before; promising to come back in the morning. Jane couldn't shake the nervous butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't understand why but she didn't want Bo to sense her emotions so she tried to act as normal as possible. The way he had looked at her earlier, she just knew it was going to happen, and she felt a mixture of happiness and fear.<p>

_I have to be strong for Bo, _she thought fiercely, _If I don't we'll get nowhere. _

Jane had never imagined her first time would be in Skyrim, quite possibly in the city of Windhelm, and with an Orsimer named Bo Gro Graul; but she felt so blessed, and wished for no other man. Finally, they were taking the big leap, and she was nearly overwhelmed.

Bo removed his armor, helping Jane with the clasps, and then he pulled her close to him, and they stood like that for a while, in the semi darkness.

"I'm ready," he whispered, taking a deep breath. "Are you?"

"Yes." Jane replied quietly, gripping his shirt.

With a shaky hand, Bo lead Jane to the bed, sitting her down on the edge. Jane placed her hands in her lap, biting her lip. Bo knelt down in front of her, and they stared into each others eyes until Bo leaned up and kissed her, resting one hand on her knee while the other ran through her soft hair.

Jane gripped his broad shoulders, shivering when Bo parted her lips. The Orsimer brushed his fingers along her neck, moving down her shoulder and ending at her waist, holding onto her. He urged himself to do what was natural, and not focus too much on what he was doing but just _feel_. Jane felt him push at the hem of her shirt and she leaned back, lifting her arms up when he made to remove her gray tunic.

She had never been so exposed in front of a male, and she shyly crossed her arms over her chest, worried her breasts were too small or not right. Bo sat back on his haunches and for a moment he did not say something, he just looked at Jane, completely stunned.

"They cut your armor and clothes off when they worked on your shoulder," he whispered hoarsely, feeling his desire rising inside of him. "Not even the sight of your breasts moved me, I was so overcome with grief. But now…" Bo reached up and moved Jane's arms away, brushing her his fingertips over one small pale breast, noticing the difference of texture from her pale pink nipple and the rest of her creamy white skin, feeling it harden slightly; and Jane gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" Bo asked, pulling his hand back. He had been so engrossed with Jane's beauty he did not see her close her eyes and shiver again, a ripple of pleasure creeping up her spine from Bo's touch.

"No…" Jane quickly took his hands and placed them on her breasts, and Bo understood she liked it, so he continued to feel them, fascinated.

"So soft…" he murmured, kneading them, and Jane watched him, overjoyed that her Bo was touching her like this; it felt so wonderful.

"Bo…" she whispered, and Bo ran his hands down her side, feeling her stomach quiver; and tugged at her pant strings. Jane pushed his hands away and undid the strings her self, shimmying out of her breeches so all she wore were her panties, and reached out to Bo, pulling his shirt off. They kissed again, a little more rough, and Jane allowed her hands to wander down the planes of his dark body, feeling his trembling muscles and gently brushing over his damaged hip. Bo shivered, pulling back slightly, and he brushed his fingers over Jane's damaged shoulder; staring into her eyes with intensity she had never seen before.

"I love you Jane," he whispered shakily.

"I love you too Bo," Jane replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bo swept her up into his arms and moved her farther onto the bed, laying her down on the furs with gentle hands. Jane smiled up at him, biting her lip, and Bo growled softly, kissing her neck.

He tugged at the waistband of her thin panties and pulled them down, taking them off. Jane watched as Bo stared down at Jane, breathing heavily.

"Bo," she called out soothingly, and he raised his head to look at her.

"Bo Gro Graul…" her voice hitched, and she felt so much love for him it was too much. "I am yours."

A tear escaped Bo's eyes, and the Orsimer nodded, stroking Jane's leg. "I am yours," he replied huskily, and Jane became teary eyed.

Bo stood up from the bed and removed his breeches, revealing him self wholly to his Jane, and his stomach quivered nervously, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jane but he could not shake the fear he inevitably would. Jane stared at the Orsimer, and she whispered to him that he was beautiful.

"So beautiful Bo…my Bo…"

Joining her on the bed Jane pulled him down beside her, and their bodies pressed together, just feeling each other without clothes for once, their hands wandering curiously. Jane ran her hands down his arms and back, cupping one firm buttock while he kissed down her neck and collarbone, grazing her skin with his tusks. His erection pressed against her hip, and Jane felt a flutter of nervousness, even she could tell he was larger than average.

"Are you ready…f-for…?" He gasped, his heart skipping a beat when he felt Jane's hand grip his ass.

"Yes," she replied quickly, and Bo sat up, moving over top of her. He stared down at her beautiful body, her small frame trembling in the chilly air of the room, though bright fires burned within them both. Jane moved her legs apart slightly, and Bo stared in amazement at her sex, which was moist with longing; and his own throbbed. Jane reached down and took his member in one hand, feeling the smoothness of him, how amazingly stiff it was.

"Is it… uncomfortable?" She asked quietly, and Bo shook his head.

"Not really…it's not painful, but it can be."

"O-okay," she replied, and Bo paused, closing his eyes. Swallowing hard, he pushed his worried thoughts away and thought of Jane instead; with her help he positioned him self near her entrance.

"First time Bo, remember? Deep breaths," Jane took a deep breath her self, feeling her heart beat flutter.

Bo gently pushed his tip into her, a mangled moan escaping his lips as they bodies came together, and Jane's mind went numb as she felt him.

"Quicker Bo, you must," she whimpered, feeling resistance when he continued to push in.

"There is…resistance," he gasped, his mind clouding over.

"Yes Bo, please," Jane whimpered again, feeling a brush of pain. Biting back a sob Bo moved, filling her completely in one quick thrust, and Jane moaned, her breath coming out in short gasps. He was_ quite _big, and it took a couple moments for her body to get accustomed to his size. Bo rested his hands on the bed, staring down at Jane, their faces close, and he hesitated, unsure of what to do entirely.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"It…it was brief, a-and not very strong anymore, just… start moving Bo."

Bo slowly rocked his hips, his pleasure rising from the sensations of Jane's sex wrapped so tight around his manhood. They both moaned quietly, adjusting to the motions. It was mind blowing for Jane to feel him inside of her, and they barely had time to make sense of it all when she reached her climax. It was quick and intense, her body shuddered beneath Bo and her walls clenched around him, bringing him to his own strong release moments after; filling her.

Chests heaving, Bo felt like he had run for a mile, and he slumped down beside Jane, pressing his face into her neck while he was still in her.

"Bo, pull out love, I need to wipe myself off." Jane could feel moisture on her thighs, and it tickled her cooling skin. Bo rolled onto his back, and Jane got up from the bed, stumbling briefly; her legs felt like rubber and her body still tingled from the lingering feeling of her orgasm.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked sleepily, watching Jane, and then his eyes widened, as he saw red on her thighs when she turned to him.

"Yes, that was… everything I thought it would be and better."

"It was incredible, but you're bleeding" he mumbled, sighing happily and scratching his chest while trying to appear calm. He would _not _ruin such a blissful experience by freaking out, so he remembered the pleasure he had felt. Jane laughed softly, and grabbed a towel, wiping her inner thighs. "Yes, it is almost nothing, do not worry Bo it will not happen again."

She finished cleaning and came back to Bo. Seeing that his eyes were closed, she gently wiped him off. Bo opened one eye, watching when she wiped him, and then she nestled down beside him, pulling the blanket around their bodies. Bo's skin was warm to the touch, and Jane pressed up to him, wrapping her arm around him and laying her head on his chest. Bo tensed, a thought running through his mind.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, looking up.

"I… I did not… pull out when…"

"Oh." Jane blushed, despite the fact that she had just had sex with Bo; she still felt shy. "Don't worry about _that_, I was prepared."

"Prepared how?" Bo asked curiously.

"Lynne gave me potions, they're contraceptives. They alchemicaly protect me so I cannot… conceive."

"That is very useful."

"Yes," Jane laughed, feeling Bo's arms wrap around her. She kissed his neck and settled down, feeling exhausted from their recent activities.

"And you're sure you're alright?" Bo murmured, nearly asleep; he brushed his fingers over her forearm.

"There is a dull ache, but it is a good feeling," Jane replied quietly, and they both sleep soundly until the morning.


	34. Chapter 34

**Fall From Earth: Chapter 34**

* * *

><p>"Sire, are you sure..."<p>

"Of course I'm sure! That woman. Jane. She is my love. I must be with her."

Jorleif nodded, although what his Jarl told him left the Nord feeling disturbed. He had watched helplessly, as Ulfric Stormcloak began a swift decent into madness. War can make a man crazy, he'd seen it happen before, and he knew, as Ulfric's Steward, that it were true. No one spent as much time with Ulfric as Jorleif did, no one saw what he had seen, or heard what his Jarl had told him.

Jorleif gathered the papers he would deal with, and left the small room located to the left of the great hall.

"That woman is not safe," he told himself, as he walked down the long and narrow room towards the barracks. "He will not take no for an answer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _long time no update. This is terribly short, I realize that. Think of it as a prelude to the next part of FFE. I'm taking a new direction that is full of artistic license, the main quest is not the highlight of this story yet. So I hope you will like it. Updates should pick up again in the next couple of weeks._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

><p>A group of travelers stood in the marshes on the outskirts of Morthal, as dawn crested over the horizon. A layer of dew still clung to the ground in the chilly spring morning, and their footsteps crunched lightly while they continued to walk. Bo Gro Graul adjusted the strap of his pack and took another step towards the Nordic ruin that lay directly in front of him, his companions following suit. His rich green skin was a stark contrast to the woman's white hand as Jane entwined her fingers with Bo's, a light breeze playing with strands of her long brown hair. She smiled up at her lover, and he returned the gesture, gently squeezing her hand. A look of longing flashed in his deep-set blue eyes.<p>

"Your hair has gotten longer," Jane commented lightly, and Bo ran a hand through his brown locks, noticing for the first time just how long it was.

"Do you like it shorter?" He inquired, and Jane shook her head.

"I like your hair however you want it."

Behind the couple, an older Orsimer scanned the area with his blood red eyes, but a smile crept across his face as Lynne caught up to Nazgurat, her long blond braid flying behind her as she ran.

"I thought I recognized a herb, but I was wrong." She informed him, and Naz pulled her closer, draping a long arm around her strong shoulders.

"Is that Ustengrav?" She called out to Bo after a little while, and the Orsimer shrugged.

"I think so, there's no map marking it for sure, but this is where the Grey Beards said it would be." They reached the round stone entrance to the ruin, and traveled down the spiral staircase.

"Only one way to find out," Naz grunted, and pushed open the stone doors once they had reached the ruin. The group entered inside and began their search for the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Bo roared, crushing the note in his fist and throwing it at the ground. The enraged Orsimer stomped off and took his frustration out on an already dead Draugr, while Jane reached down and picked up the crumpled note. She skimmed over the handwriting, knowing what it read, and then passed it over to Lynne.<p>

"I don't need anymore trouble, why can't anything go as planned?"

Bo groaned, running a hand across his sweaty forehead. The trip to the end of the ruin had been unbearably long and perilous, filled to the brim with Draugr, undead, spiders and traps alike. Not to mention a word wall, which Bo had reluctantly approached after some soothing words from Jane. Several puzzles had been presented as well, one of which had required Bo's shouting ability to unlock the many metal spikes blocking their path.

It had felt very weird using his shouts, a feeling he felt inside of him that was hard to explain and foreign. The greybeards had told Bo it would take a little while getting used to the new force that stirred inside of him, but Bo doubted he ever would.

"It's okay Bo, we will need to cross through Riverwood on our way back to High Hrothgar anyways, we will go to this stranger and get the horn." Jane walked over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder, and Bo turned to face her.

"You're right," he replied after a moment, and took a deep breath.

Jane smiled, and the group quickly left through the secret tunnel that lead them back to the entrance after a moment of searching for an exit.

It was well past dark when they stopped for camp, which was set up as quickly as possible before everyone collapsed around the hastily built campfire, and Jane started to cook.

"I wonder who took the horn. I think we need to be very careful with this stranger." Lynne drew her knees up and gazed at the flames while she spoke, and Nazgurat nodded in agreement.

"She's right, this person is not to be trusted. How do they know so much?"

"We'll think of a plan," Jane commented, stirring the contents of her cooking pot. "An escape route if things turn sour."

"Great idea," Bo replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. He nuzzled her neck, and Jane laughed, poking him in the ribs so she could begin dishing out the stew. The conversation reduced into comfortable silence while they ate.

"We'll take first watch," Naz told Bo shortly after everyone had finished eating. They were all exhausted from the day's travel through Ustengrav, and Bo didn't protest.

As Bo lay in his bedroll with Jane wrapped tightly in his arm, he felt the familiar stirrings of arousal for his partner. Her body was pressed up against his, and he could feel her perfect breasts against his chest through her thin tunic. Bo let out a shaky sigh, and Jane craned her neck up to look at him in the half dark.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing is wrong, love." Bo replied quietly, kissing her forehead.

"You're a terrible liar, _love_." Jane bumped her forehead against his chest and Bo laughed.

"I want you," Bo confessed huskily, and a ripple of longing washed over Jane. She felt herself quiver at his voice, and gripped his tunic, her heartbeat racing.

"It has been so long since we… since last…we…"

"I know," Jane replied breathlessly, and she reached up to kiss the Orsimer. His arousal pressed against her thigh and Bo crushed her even tighter against him, returning the kiss with a passion that took Jane's breath away. However after a moment, his thoughts kicked in.

"No," Bo moaned against her lips, and it took all his will to pull himself back from her. His chest heaving while his heartbeat worked overtime.

"Did I do something…?"

"No, Jane…" Bo stroked her hair, trailing his fingers down and across her jaw line. "If I didn't stop myself now, I fear I would not be able to…control myself."

"Oh." Jane blushed, a smile forming on her lips. "You were the only one thinking rationally tonight. I'm afraid I wouldn't have stopped you had you continued."

Bo's eyes widened, his erection painful against the confines of his breeches, but he forced himself to take deep breaths, and instead focused on stroking Jane's hair. Jane also calmed her breathing, trying not to let her thoughts wander into dangerous and lust filled territory. They could not do anything while in the company of others, and thinking about it would only make her longing worse. Eventually they both calmed down enough to fall into a deep sleep until it was their time to take watch.

* * *

><p>The group encountered their first dragon a few days after leaving Ustengrav. It was something they had all been dreading, but at the same time everyone knew it was only a matter of time before they'd have to deal with the creatures on a regular basis. Nazgurat spotted the flying beast first, pointing it out in the distance as it swooped gracefully in the air near a cluster of trees. Jane was terrified, as she was nervous about Bo as well, and she tried not to shake in her boots while they crouched together, thinking up a quick plan on how to deal with the Dragon. They continued to walk for quite some time, their eyes never leaving the sky, until the Dragon spotted the group and flew in their direction, a great roar echoing from above as it advanced with a spout of fire.<p>

The group dispersed to avoid the deadly flames, and Jane rolled to the ground before scrambling to stand back up. Her limbs drew tightly to her body as fear set it, and she dumbly gripped her bow while the rest began their attack on the scaled beast. Bo and Nazgurat attacked with swords as soon as it landed, while Lynne blasted the Dragon from behind with her most powerful frost spells. Everyone was careful to avoid it's flames, and when it rose back into the sky they were reduced to firing arrows and waiting for the beast to land before they could rush forward and continue their assault. From the colouring of its body Jane concluded it was a weaker Dragon, and was grateful their first dragon on their own had not been something worse, like an elder dragon. She weakly lifted her bow and fired arrows against its thick scales, barely sinking any of the points into the flesh beneath it. But her help was barely needed, as Bo shouted at the beast and before it could take flight, leapt onto it's head and ran his sword through the Dragons skull, and it collapsed on the ground with a great thud.

Jane slowly reached the group as they crowded around the dragon's corpse, watching as it burst into flames and was absorbed by Bo, who did not struggle.

For the rest of the afternoon Jane traveled in silence, unable to warm to Bo's attempts at cheering her up, for she felt ashamed at her weakness. She followed a little ways behind the group, the bow on her back a reminder that she was no warrior, no strong fighting woman like Lynne. Jane could not shake the feeling of uselessness, and she almost refused to walk away from camp that evening to speak with Bo, who had grown concerned.

"What is weighing heavily on your mind?" Bo asked softly, taking her hand in his.

"It's nothing," Jane mumbled, "stupid stuff."

"Nothing is stupid Jane. You once told me it was okay that I felt jealousy towards Ahmon, and that it wasn't stupid I had felt that way. Whatever you're feeling has a good reason. I've never seen you so down."

Bo reached up to cup Jane's cheek, and the woman bit her lip.

"I feel…" She began, and bit back a sob. "I feel so useless."

"What? You are not useless!" Bo protested, his forehead scrunching in confusion.

"I can't fight like any of you guys! You learned from a young age, have incredible skills, and I barely know the basics; just what you have all taught me."

"Jane…"

"Don't try to convince me otherwise Bo, you know it's true."

"You're wrong Jane."

"Yeah? I'm interested to hear your persuasion."

Bo sighed. "You're a stubborn woman," he replied with a chuckle, and then his voice grew serious. "I know that you're judging your worth by how well you can fight, but you need to give yourself the benefit of the doubt. It is true that I and the others have years of experience on you, but that shouldn't hinder you Jane. You have so much to offer, what you _did _learn, you learned more quickly than I could have imagined! These things take time love," Bo leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, "Don't beat yourself up over it."

Jane bowed her head, letting Bo's words soak in.

"But until I can get good enough, I am useless. I can barely take down a Draugr on my own."

"How long have you felt this way?" Bo asked, and Jane mumbled that it has been a while.

"I wish you had told me your feelings sooner."

"Why?"

"So I could have stopped your ill thoughts from festering. Jane, listen to me." Bo gripped her arms, his eyes piercing into his, and Jane's heart skipped a beat.

"I would not be where I am today without you. Fighting skills can be improved, but personality is far more difficult. You're the most beautiful person in the world Jane, your spirit is so caring and loving, and that's more important than any knowledge with magic or sword fighting."

Jane opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "Furthermore," he continued, "You _are _good at archery, and I truly mean that. Your intelligence is such a blessing, and is definitely not useless. I could go on for ages about just how important you are to all of us. Please believe me."

Jane was silent for a moment, and then tears trickled down her cheeks. Bo gathered her in his arms and was silent while she cried against his chest. When her tears had subsided, Jane sat back and Bo wiped her tears away, smiling softly at her.

"Thank you," Jane whispered, and that was all she needed to say. For a while they lay in the grass and watched the stars.

_I didn't think I could love Bo anymore than I do. He proved me wrong tonight_, Jane thought to herself, as she turned her head to look over at the Orsimer. _What an amazing person he continues to be, here he has comforted me just like I have comforted him_.

The rest of the night passed just as peacefully, which was something they all needed. Jane knew it was only a matter of time before the going got tough, and she wanted Bo to be as happy as possible.

"I love you Bo."

"I love you Jane. You can confide with me, I hope you know that."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! C:

* * *

><p>The last time the group had been in Riverwood was when they had traveled with Ahmon to meet his family. Jane did not see any of Ahmon's relatives when they entered the village. No nieces or nephews running around playing tag or the warm and welcoming face of Ahmon's mother or father. Without Ahmon, there was no need to seek them out; they had more pressing matters.<p>

"Yeah, the Inn." Jane caught the sound of Bo's low voice as he talked with Nazgurat. The two Orsimer had been very deep in discussion for a little while now while Jane and Lynne hung at the back to give them some space.

"Remember, if something doesn't feel right…"

"Yes, yes." Bo waved his hand, "I will use Dragonrend so that you may hear it and then we'll leave."

"Good." Nazgurat clapped Bo on the back, and then turned around to reach out to Lynne, who took his hand.

Bo walked up the stairs and, ignoring the rude kids that sat on the bench, walked into the Inn. The others followed a few minutes after.

Jane watched Bo follow an older looking Nord as she led him into a side room, and she nervously chewed her fingernails while trying to appear indifferent as she, Naz, and Lynne all ordered drinks and sat down at a vacant bench. Jane already knew what was going on, but she liked to be present while it all played out, so that she could calm Bo's fears or worries once they surfaced. She knew Bo would be wary to trust Delphine, but she also knew he was a grown Orsimer and could handle himself; or so she tried to believe.

"Stop that," Lynne chided, pulling Jane's hand away from her, "Why are you so nervous?"

"I guess I have no reason to be," Jane sighed, looking down. She trailed her fingertips along the grains of the wood and then looked up at Lynne. "He can take care of himself, he has been for years."

"Yes," Lynne replied soothingly, squeezing the girl's hand. "I know you can't help but worry, so lets talk about something else to distract you."

The trio talked about as many things as they could until the candle on their table started to die down considerably, and it grew later and later. Finally, a grim faced Bo emerged from the side room and joined the group at the table. He accepted the mead with a small smile and took a long drink before setting the glass back down on the table.

"So?" Nazgurat asked, resting his elbows on the table. He leaned forward slightly, "How did it go?"

"I have the horn," Bo replied quietly. "But we have a dilemma."

"What kind of dilemma?" Lynne asked curiously.

"This woman…Delphine has particular interests in the Dragons, and suspicions of the Thalmor."

"I never liked that lot of elves," Nazgurat growled, and Lynne nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're behind something."

"Well, Delphine planted the note as trickery against the Thalmor, and she took the horn to get the 'Dragonborn's' attention."

"Interesting," Lynne murmured. Jane was silent.

"Yes." Bo continued, "Delphine says that the dragons are not coming back, but being _resurrected_."

"How?" Naz and Lynne echoed, their eyes widening, and Jane feinted curiosity.

"They have burial mounds, and there are reports of the skeletons rising from the graves as though they are alive, being reanimated. However Delphine told me she's not ready to accept me as Dragonborn yet, she needs proof. Only a Dragonborn can permanently kill a Dragon, or so I've been told. So she wants me to meet her at Kynesgrove, where she thinks the next dragon will be resurrected from its burial mound."

"How did she know this?" Jane spoke up, unable to recall.

"Delphine was the person that we got the Dragonstone for. It holds information of some sort, and she may be wrong."

_Right_, Jane replied inwardly, _I should have remembered that. If we go to Kynesgrove, Alduin will be there. _A thrill ran up Jane's spine. _And then I can…._

"I don't know Bo," Lynne cut in, "This woman sounds sketchy."

"Believe me when I say there are far more sketchier people in Skyrim, mage."

The group jumped at the voice, and all eyes turned to the barmaid Delphine, who was now dressed in attire to fight. Leather armor clung to her body like a second skin, and a long sword hung at her hip, her blond hair pulled tightly back. She stared at Bo with a serious expression, and Bo nodded.

"I'll be there. Tomorrow morning we will leave for Kynesgrove."

"See you there."

Delphine turned and walked out of the Inn after calling out to the man behind the counter that she'd be gone for a couple days and to take charge of the Inn.

"Safe travels," the man called back, before turning away.

"We have the horn," Nazgurat said thoughtfully, "Why don't we just return to the Greybeards? What's that woman got to do with us?"

"I don't know yet," Bo replied quietly, running a hand through his tangled hair and sighing. "I am going to Kynesgrove. I wish to see if what she predicted is true. If the dragons really are being resurrected then I want to know why so it can be stopped."

"We're going with you of course, I don't doubt your judgment, I just wondered." Nazgurat finished the last of mead and burped quietly. He excused himself from the table and went to order rooms for the night. Bo looked expectantly at Jane, but did not speak. Lynne seemed to catch on, and she too excused herself and went over to Nazgurat so the couple could talk in private.

"Is something wrong Bo?" Jane asked, scooting her chair closer to him. Bo reached out and squeezed her hand, shaking his head.

"I don't know. Do you think I made the right decision?"

"What does your gut tell you?"

"I think…" Bo was silent for a moment. "To go to Kynesgrove."

"Then that's all the confirmation you need." Jane squeezed his fingers encouragingly, and Bo grinned at her.

"You are amazing," he whispered huskily, leaning forward to kiss her cheek, and Jane blushed.

"You are the amazing Dragonborn," she replied sweetly.

* * *

><p>Despite the current longings between Jane and Bo, the group had pressed harder than usual to get to Riverwood the last couple days, and Jane wanted nothing more than to sit in a tub of steaming water and then curl up next to her Orc. Bo would have joined her in her bath, but he was far too tall and big for both of them to fit in the tiny tub, so instead he lay on the bed and idly watched his woman as she sighed happily in the water. Once she was finished, Bo quickly bathed as well so he could be rid of the grime that had accumulated on his skin and relax his tight muscle. After he was dry and in a clean set of clothes he clambered into the bed and nuzzled Jane's neck with a growl, his arms wrapping tightly around her so he could pull Jane close.<p>

"So, Kynesgrove hunh?" Jane whispered, and Bo nodded.

"What about it?" He mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes.

"Silly Bo, that's where we first met. When you found me in the Rift I was unconscious, so I don't think that really counts."

Bo chuckled against her skin, and Jane smiled, fondly stroking his stubbly cheek.

"That's right. You still can't remember anything before your fall, can you?"

"No," Jane replied slowly, swallowing hard. She blinked back tears, unnoticed by the sleepy Orsimer.

_I have no idea what is going on back home_, she thought, her eyes watering even more at the thought of her family.

_The sad thing is, I don't know if I want to go home. What if when this is all over I get sent back? _

"Jane?"

Bo was looking up at her, and Jane realized tears fell freely down her face.

"Jane what's wrong," he asked, cupping her cheek.

"I…I just…" Jane sobbed, allowing herself to cry for once about her situation. "I don't remember my family. They probably think I'm dead." She hated lying to him, she really did. But he wouldn't understand, how could he? Skyrim was a _game_ in her world. It would only complicate things.

"I'm sorry," Bo whispered, holding her close. For once, as much as Jane wished she could be comforted by him; his words and touch could not sooth her that night.

Jane shifted away from him, rolling onto her side with her back towards Bo.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, hiccuping softly while continuing to cry. "I-I just need to… to be alone."

"I understand," Bo replied quietly, moving away from her. He watched Jane as she curled up, and her body wracked slightly as she tried to stifle her sobbing. Bo did not say anymore, but it was a long time until he slept, he felt an overwhelming sense of grief that he could not make her happy.

* * *

><p>Kynesgrove. Bo didn't expect to be going back to the little village any time soon, with his Dragonborn duties starting to fall fast into his hands; but apparently there was a Dragon burial mound with his name on it. The moment they reached the little Inn, however, he spotted a woman running towards them, her arms flailing wildly while she shouted at the group. But the wind was picking up as well as the snow, and he did not hear her.<p>

"What?" He called out, and the woman drew nearer.

"Run! There's a Dragon up the hill! I'm not sticking around to find out what's going on!" The Nord was hysteric, and Bo nearly laughed at how she was acting but quickly sobered up when he heard the familiar roar of a Dragon echo all around.

"Come on!" Nazgurat growled, bringing Bo out of his frozen state. A shudder ran up his spine, but he shook his head and followed after the others as they sprinted up the winding hill. Snow fell fast and swirled all around, blurring their vision, but another roar was issued and Bo looked up, barely able to make out the shape of a Dragon hovering in the sky. Then it started to speak.

"_Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse!" _

He knew that Dragon. As they neared the top of the hill Bo could clearly make out the steel black beast that had woken the Dragonblood in him and then burned Helgen to the ground. He thought he would be terrified to see it again, but a flurry of anger bubbled inside of him, and Bo quickly drew his bow; taking aim at the scaled armor of the Dragon's body. It was because of that Dragon his life had been turned upside down.

This was Jane's first encounter with Alduin, and she _was _terrified_. _

_The game doesn't show you just how terrifying it is to be a stone throw away from Alduin the World-Eater, _she thought with a jolt panic, her feet rooted in place. Jane watched as Bo drew his bow and began shooting arrows at Alduin, and she nearly chuckled at the effort, for she had done the same thing when she first played.

But that was not the issue, and Alduin, completely unfazed by the arrows, continued to resurrect the Dragon Sahloknir. Magic, similar in appearance to the Northern lights but more muted, shimmered in the air between Alduin and the mound.

"_Slen tiid vo!"_

Bo roared at Alduin, frustrated that his efforts were going to waste, while Nazgurat tried to focus his attention on the Dragon skeleton that suddenly burst from the burial mound and began crawling towards them. Jane screamed, scrambling away from the falling rocks.

_Now or never Jane, make your self known!_

"Alduin, World-Eater!" Jane cried, her voice barely heard over the whistling of the wind that whipped her hair around her face, and the snow had completely covered them all in big white flakes.

For a moment she thought Alduin hadn't heard, or had decided to ignore her, his great wings also a source of wind as he gracefully flew around in a half circle above their heads.

_Graceful...and yet deadly._

But of course he had heard. Bo watched helplessly as Alduin circled back around and hovered above Jane, and she reached up to block some of the snow that assaulted her exposed face.

"_What is this?" _

"I think you have overlooked some things, Alduin." Jane's voice was steady, but inside she was shaking like a leaf. The group looked on with a mixture of shock, worry, and pride, as she conversed with a dragon. Sahloknir continued to come to life, waiting patiently for orders from his master while his flesh, muscles, and scales began to regenerate. The whole scene was quite spectacular to watch, as Delphine did just that from her spot down the hill a little ways and under cover.

"_I sense…Dragonblood. But how?" _

"You think you are unstoppable," Jane continued, ignoring his question. "You think one mortal Dragonborn could never best you, but what if there is more than one? You know it to be true."

"_And you think that two mortals with the Dragonblood will defeat me? Hahaha!" _

His laugh was one of the scariest things Jane had ever heard, and her eyes widened. Something was stirring. A force she could not describe was beginning to make itself known, and she felt the world shift. But She was in serious danger, it hadn't settled in until just now. If Alduin wanted to end her and Bo's life, he could do so this very instant. She briefly wondered why he didn't try.

_Then there wouldn't be a game…_

_But this is no game Jane, this is as real as it can get. _

Alduin was now addressing Bo, who stood nearby with his mouth gaping open, a sword clutched in his hand. Nazgurat's red eyes darted between the two Dragons, completely confused, and Lynne's eyebrows were scrunched as she tried to make sense of it all.

"_Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi."_

Bo was silent, though he gripped his sword tighter and scowled.

"_You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."_

"_You and your female shall perish in the coming days of the end of the world." _

"I'll kill you!" Bo shouted back, which only made Alduin laugh even more. He turned to face his servant.

"_Sahloknir, krii daar joorre."_

Alduin's wings beat even harder and he climbed high into the sky, the dark form of the beast fast disappearing until they could no longer see it in the blizzard.

"Jane!" Bo called just in time, for Sahloknir was ready to fight, now a fully resurrected Dragon.

Something pulsed in Jane's stomach, and she pitched forward, her vision blurring. Lynne rushed forward to grab a hold of the girl and half dragged her back while the two Orsimer battled the Dragon. He was stronger than the other ones, but Bo, fueled by his rage, was a force to be reckoned with. He once again slammed his sword into Sahloknir's head and then climbed on top, thrusting the blade through the beast's skull, and it fell to the ground with a crash.

The storm was beginning to clear, and Bo jogged over to where Lynne and Jane crouched.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, brushing back Jane's hair.

"Y…yes. Just dizzy."

There was a burst of flames, and Sahloknir's flesh began to burn away, leaving the skeleton. Delphine eagerly stepped forward. Then everyone witnessed as the soul of Sahloknir rushed towards Bo. Jane nearly groaned in disappointment, but then the tendrils suddenly jerked, as though sensing a new presence, and passed the Orsimer; and with a small whoosh it was absorbed by Jane.

"I can't believe it!" Delphine exclaimed. "Two Dragonborns."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

><p>Lynne had insisted that everyone return to the Inn so they could rest, as she could see the mixture of emotions bubbling in Bo, and Jane was still disoriented. The group stumbled back down the hill and entered into the warm room of Braidwood in and made their way to the bar to order rooms and food. Everyone was exhausted and excited, a mixture of emotions and feelings from what they all had just witnessed up the hill. Bo glanced nervously at Jane with weary eyes as she sat down beside him and passed him a bottle of Nord mead, for she was the only person who looked considerably cheery. However she couldn't hide the look in her eyes that told him she was probably feeling a lot more than what her small smile was telling them. Bo sighed, his mind completely frazzled, he didn't have the energy to think. Jane reached over and squeezed his hand, and the Orsimer could barely muster a ragged half smile. Across from them, Delphine watched the couple intently, her thoughts whirling. Two Dragonborns means twice the chance at figuring things out and stopping the Dragons from coming back, and the only thing she mulled over was how useful the two could be to her cause. There was a slightly awkward air between everyone, as they all sat silently with their thoughts, glancing up here and there to look over at Jane or Bo, or Naz would look up at Lynne, although he usually stared at his hands. After a while of silence Lynne was a little tired of it, she knew what everyone was thinking but were refusing to talk about.<p>

"So, is somebody going to talk about what just happened or do I have to do it?" She spoke up, and everyone looked her way.

"What about it?" Delphine muttered, "There's two Dragonborns, now it's time to figure out who's behind this dragon rebirth operation."

"How are you going to do that?" Nazgurat replied gruffly, eying the Nord through narrowed eyes.

"I need time to think about it, after some rest I'll return to Riverwood and start planning."

"Well I think I deserve some answers as to who you are first, before my companions and I just throw ourselves blindly into your service."

Bo's voice was quiet, but he stared at Daphne with a wary expression. He was sick of this stranger. _She's arrogant_, he thought, _I'm not sure I like her._

"Right, what do you want to know?"

"Who are you?" Lynne replied exasperatedly, throwing her hands up. "We've been trusting you, and you're a complete stranger."

Delphine leaned forward, and everyone followed suit.

"I'm one of the last remaining Blades," she replied quietly, her eyes shifting from one face to another. "You know-"

"Emperor's body guards." Nazgurat replied, frowning. "Thought they dwindled out not long after the Oblivion crisis."

"Yes, we did for the most part. But do you know what the original purpose of a Blade was?"

"To…" Lynne bit her lip thoughtfully. "I read it somewhere…"

"To protect the Dragonborn and stop the Dragons." Delphine cut in; her voice firm. She stared directly at Bo, and then Jane as well.

"Okay, so who do you think is behind this?" Bo asked, taking a sip of his mead. He rubbed his tired eyes and rested one elbow on the wooden table, fixing his gaze on Delphine.

"Well it's just a suspicion… but I think the Thalmor may be behind it. But lets wait until we're back at Riverwood okay?" Delphine looked around, too paranoid to continue the discussion in the crowded Inn. "I will take my leave, tomorrow morning I'll be heading there, you come whenever you can." She drained the last of her drink and noisily placed her mug down, the sound of her chair scraping on the floor made Bo wince. A headache was swiftly forming and the Inn seemed all too loud.

He needed to lie down, and a few minutes later he leaned close and told Jane he was going to bed. The girl nodded and smiled at him, before turning back to her conversation with Naz and Lynne.

When Bo left the room Jane sighed quietly, running a hand through her damp hair.

"Part of me wished it hadn't worked, you know?" She told Lynne, who nodded. "Now he'll be twice as worried about my safety, the Dragons will target us especially."

"That and Alduin knows who you are," Lynne pointed out, and Jane sighed again.

"You were so brave," Nazgurat commended, squeezing Jane's tiny shoulder. She smiled weakly at him. "It is a mighty thing for such a tiny woman to have bellowed at a Dragon so fiercely as you did."

Jane laughed, and thanked Nazgurat; glad she could still laugh.

"I think I'll go to bed now, I'm so tired."

"Take it easy okay? You know what I mean," Lynne told her sternly, winking when Jane looked up at her. "Get lots of sleep."

"I will, night guys."

Jane didn't realize just how exhausted she was until she started walking towards her room. Her legs suddenly felt like lead and her eyelids refused to stay open, and she stumbled when she finally reached the tiny, cold room, while trying to get out of her armor. Bo lifted his head up to see Jane struggling with her buckles, and then she bowed her head with a huff and stood hunched over until he pulled himself up and helped her.

"Will you always need my help, woman?" He growled softly, and Jane elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes," she replied with a sniff, and crawled onto the soft bed, pulling the furs around her. Bo lay down beside her and she shifted so that her head rested on his chest. Jane closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Bo's heartbeat through his tunic, and gently gripped his waist, letting out a long sigh. They were silent for a moment, and Bo thought Jane had fallen asleep.

"You know I only want to help, right Bo?" She asked quietly, craning her head to nuzzle his neck, and the Orc felt her lips against his skin. He shivered slightly, and pulled Jane closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I know you do, I have to accept what has been done."

"I knew I was brought here for a reason," Jane murmured half to herself, and then froze when she realized she'd said her thought out loud.

"Brought here? What do you mean?" Bo's brows creased in confusion.

"I-I just… that I was brought to Skyrim." Jane stuttered, but Bo was not fooled.

"You remember now? Where you came from?"

"No… no I don't remember-"

"Jane you need to tell me something right now." Bo replied quickly, unwrapping her arms from him and pulling himself up into a sitting position. His heartbeat was racing, and his stomach dropped, he felt the worse feeling he ever could; a suspicion that Jane had been lying to him.

_You fucking idiot!_ Jane screamed to herself, and she slowly sat up, pulling the furs around her shoulders. Bo watched her nervously bite her nails, and her nervousness was confirming his suspicions.

"Where did you come from Jane?" He growled quietly, a sense of anger slowly rising. His normally bright blue eyes were a stormy grey.

"Bo please believe me, I don't remember much…"

"But you remember _something,_" he persisted, and Jane nodded.

Bo blinked, and let out a deep breath. This had taken him completely by surprise.

"You owe me an explanation," he replied after a moment. "Tell me the truth, the _truth _Jane. Is your name really Jane?"

"Yes! It is, I swear. Okay…." Jane bowed her head. "I'm from… the memories are so foggy…" she continued to lie. Jane knew she had to tell him something, for she was sinking fast; his face bore her betrayal and she felt utterly terrible. However, how much she needed to tell him was debatable.

"I can't remember what is was called, but where I come from there are no races of elves, only humans. That's why I was so surprised to see you."

"No Orsimer?" Bo asked, stunned.

"No, if there were any they died a long time ago."

"Okay…" he replied slowly, "Continue."

"I know of Skyrim from… books. But I had never been here until I was unknowingly dropped in the Rift."

"You know of Skyrim? How much? And your race?"

"I'm like a different version of an Imperial," Jane spoke quietly, her eyes averted. "I know a lot about weapons and armor, and places. The landscape and ruins, caves, lore, stuff like that."

"You know so much, and you act like you know little… why?"

"I just… I'm sorry Bo," Jane whispered. "When I was placed here, it was so surreal. We cannot come to Skyrim, and yet here I was, in a place I only visited in my dreams. I just wanted to start from scratch with you, leave my old self behind. I thought if I knew too much you'd grow suspicious."

Bo thought over what she had said, the air between them tense.

"I don't think I can forgive you for lying to me just yet," Bo replied quietly, his feelings starting to get out of control. Tears swelled in her eyes but Jane nodded, knowing she deserved it. A huge wave of anxiety washed over Bo_. My Jane_, he thought, _the only one I could trust completely lied to me this whole time._

A sob escaped his lips, and Jane's head snapped up.

"Oh Gods Bo… Bo I'm so sorry." Jane covered her mouth with her hands and lowered her head again, unable to look at him. Guilt filled every part of her, and she did not try to stop Bo when he quickly rose from the bed and picked up his discarded armor.

"I will be in another room if there is an emergency." His voice wavered, and he bit back another sob, but waited until he had left and was in the privacy of his own room before breaking down and beginning to cry. In her own room, Jane curled up with the furs and continued to cry until she fell into a fitful sleep, anguished and disgusted at herself for what she did to Bo. The lack of Bo's strong reassuring arms around her frame only made things worse, and she woke continually throughout the night to start crying anew. Bo however, barely slept all night; his mind plagued him every waking minute.

* * *

><p>The next morning was dreadful; Jane's head ached and her eyes were sore from crying for so long. Bo's neck ached from falling asleep in a sitting position, since he was unable to lie down without Jane is his arms. When the group re-gathered in the hall, the other couple knew something was up. Jane did not touch Bo, and the Orc made no movements to touch her either, the tension was still thick.<p>

"So…" Lynne spoke, frowning slightly. "What are we doing next? Greybeards want their artifact I assume."

"Yeah," Bo replied quietly, "We'll take their stupid horn back and then I guess we have to go to Delphine."

"Okay."

They departed the Inn and started West back towards High Hrothgar, their boots crunching over the newly fallen snow. Their breath came out in puffs, and Jane wrapped her arms around her and focused on walking, anything to keep her mind away from Bo, which was nearly impossible because he walked several feet ahead of her. Every time she saw him out of the corner of her eyes the guilt washed over her, and she was glad for Lynne's company as the woman came over to her at some point to chat.

"Hey you," Lynne called, falling into step beside the woman. She brushed her windblown hair out of her face and tucked it back into her hood, glancing over at the grave faced Jane. "What happened last night? You guys fight?"

"Not exactly…" Jane replied slowly, and let out a deep breath. "I…I lied to him, to all of you, about who I am."

"What?" Lynne blurted out loudly, and Bo glanced back at them. "I mean… what are you talking about Jane?"

Ahead of them, Nazgurat had caught up to Bo and was proceeding to get an answer out of the depressed Orc.

"What's going on between you and Jane, brother?" Naz inquired. The women had slowed down considerably, and there was no chance of being overheard.

"It's… complicated."

"I've got nothing but time," Nazgurat replied jokingly, and Bo scowled.

"She lied to me, Naz. She told me she couldn't remember where she had come from but she _does. _She knows more about Skyrim than she lets on, maybe even more than you or I. She's not from this world, she claims. I don't know what to think anymore." Bo huffed, picking up the pace. He was beginning to feel hurt and angry again, and would have loved to have something to punch right now.

"Okay, so she knows where she's from, what's the big deal?" Nazgurat replied, keeping up with the younger Orc, earning a glare from him.

"What's the big deal?" Bo repeated angrily, stopping to face Naz. "She lied to me! How can I trust her, how can I know what she says is true?"

"Do you love her?"

"What… does that have to do with anything-"

"Answer me!" Nazgurat barked.

"Yes!" Bo shouted.

"Then there's your answer, that's how you trust her. Has she given you any reason not to?"

"I…well…no…" Bo bowed his head and let out a defeated sigh.

"Then there's no problem, is there?" Nazgurat placed a hand on Bo's armored shoulder, and the Orc nodded.

"Doesn't mean you have to forgive her right this second, she still lied to you. But think about it Bo, look at your woman."

Bo and Naz both looked back at the forms of Lynne and Jane while they talked, having stopped walking as well.

"She loves you more than anything in the world, and I'm sure she had a damn good reason for lying. So have your breather and then forgive her, it doesn't have to be such a big thing."

"You're right," Bo replied firmly, "God damnit you're good."

Nazgurat laughed, slapping his arm, and the men continued walking, at a slower pace so the women could catch up eventually.

* * *

><p>"So you know about Skyrim through books?" Lynne asked Jane, and the woman nodded.<p>

"Wow, you smart girl! You shouldn't have kept that from us."

"I realize that now, and I'm sorry for lying." Jane bowed her head, but Lynne tipped her chin back up.

"Come now Jane, see look at them. Nazgurat's probably talking some sense into dear Bo."

The women looked over at the Orsimer while they talked, and then Lynne turned her attention back to Jane.

"I just feel really bad, he trusted me."

"He'll get over it," Lynne told her confidently, "You lied about what you knew, but there's no harm done. I don't understand what your world is but who cares, you're here in Skyrim with us and that's all that matters right?"

"Of course! You guys are everything to me, I would never hurt you."

"Good." Lynne brushed Jane's hair back, it was much longer now, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Now lets go! You can kiss and make up later, we gotta cover some ground first," Lynne poked the girl's arm and winked, laughing when Jane made a swipe at her. They jogged after the retreating forms of their Orsimer mates, the warmth of the afternoon sun on their backs.

* * *

><p>When evening started to settle in the Rift, the group stopped in a sheltered area and started to set up camp. While they worked, Nazgurat came over to Lynne to talk about the younger couple.<p>

"You know?" Naz asked, and Lynne nodded.

"It's incredible isn't it?" She replied, "How extreme everything is when you're young and in love for the first time."

"Shit, the way Bo was acting you'd think he lost a loved one, not got in a bloody fight!"

Lynne laughed, spreading out her and Naz's bedrolls.

"I remember when I was like that, everything was so new, and I felt things to such an extreme because of it."

"It's definitely interesting…" Naz replied quietly, "Do you feel that way with me?"

Lynne sat down on and patted the space beside her. When the Orsimer sat down she entwined their fingers together and squeezed his hand, and for a moment they simply watched Bo and Jane as they talked nearby.

"Not quite," she told him after a few minutes, turning to head to look into his eyes. Lynne reached up and stroked his stubbly cheek, and Naz briefly closed his eyes, opening them again when she continued to speak.

"My love for you… it feels, less like a sprint and more like a slow and pleasant walk. Believe me, you make my heart race, but I think…" Lynne paused to gently kiss the Orc's lips, smiling when he growled softly. "When I was younger everything was always going so fast, love was a big rush, and now that I'm older it's like I can finally feel it for the first time, and revel in it."

"I love you," Naz replied thickly, still deeply affected by his feelings for her, and Lynne grinned, embracing him.

"I love you too Nazgurat," she whispered, her arms wrapped tightly around him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

><p>The topic had switched dramatically from Dragons to magic.<p>

"I mean…I like magic and all, but I mostly specialized in illusion and restoration," Lynne described to Jane one gloomy afternoon.

"So you're not a battemage?" The girl replied, slightly crestfallen, and the Nord shook her head.

"No, unfortunately there aren't very many battlemages out there who aren't corrupt and only selfishly fulfilling their own needs. A lot are hostile and refuse to even have one word with you."

"Hmm, a skilled mage would be so helpful in fighting dragons, don't you think?" Jane thoughtfully rubbed her chin; the women had been speaking for quite some time while the Orsimer wandered off somewhere from camp to do their own thing. Lynne and Jane had been brainstorming on ways to gather a little more help, since it had finally started setting in that defeating Alduin would be no walk in the park. After the scene at Kynesgrove, everyone had grown increasingly aware of what the stakes were, and how challenging it would be. They might need all the help they could get.

"I think it would be quite beneficial, the skills one would possess could help a lot with our quest."

Jane stood up from her bedroll and stretched her arms above her head, hearing her joints gratefully crack, they had been sitting for a couple hours now. She rolled her neck around in a circular motion for a few moments, her hair brushing against her face from the movement. It had grown far too long, but Jane kept forgetting to ask Lynne to cut it for her; when she wasn't thinking about Alduin she was only thinking about Bo.

_Dear Bo, the Orsimer who stole my heart_, Jane thought fondly, running her fingers through the brown coloured strands of her hair, pulling at knots here and there.

"Do you mind cutting my hair a bit?" She inquired, turning to Lynne, who had also stood up and stretched.

"Oh sure, how short did you have in mind?"

"Well I'm not sure…"

The next few minutes consisted of the women fussing over hairstyles; Lynne stood in front of the younger woman and held her hair up, judging what would suit Jane. Then the attention turned Lynne.

"It is awfully long," Lynne murmured, stroking her blond mane. "I love long hair but it's becoming a nuisance. Especially nowadays."

"You'd look amazing with it like this," Jane commented with a grin, excitedly holding up her hair and fussing over it for several minutes until she was satisfied.

"That's not a bad idea," Lynne replied, her smile broadening.

* * *

><p>By the time the Orsimer returned to camp both Lynne and Jane were sporting new haircuts. The Orcs stopped before they reached the fire, eyes glued on their partners. Jane's hair had been cut to a gloriously shorter length, about level with her chin. She had instructed Lynne to add layers, and on a spur of the moment also had bangs cut. Her new do was incredibly cute on the already adorable girl, and she grinned cheekily at Bo, whose mouth hung slightly open as he stared.<p>

Lynne's hair was a sleek straight cut in a similar fashion, minus the layers. Jane had gathered several strands of hair from the front and braided it, securing them at the back of her head. It had an obvious Nord flair but was much cuter, in Jane's opinion, which Naz noted with wide eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" Jane asked with a giggle, pulling at one strand of her hair and sticking her tongue out at the stunned Orsimer. Bo hastily closed his mouth and licked his dried lips, moving closer towards her.

"You look…incredible," he whispered hoarsely, feeling his heartbeat thud against his ribcage, and the all too familiar stirrings of longing rise up in him. Bo plopped himself down beside Jane and reached up to stroke her short hair, running his hands through the silky smooth strands.

Naz followed suit, sitting down beside Lynne and brushing his fingertips along the cleanly cut fringe of her blond hair. Lynne blushed, looking down at her lap, unused to being gaped at for so long. She knew she wasn't an ugly woman, but had never considered herself terribly beautiful. Naz's reactions to her haircut brought a deep red blush to her cheeks, and the Orsimer chuckled.

"You're beautiful," Naz's growling voice came out as a soft purr, and he leaned forward, nuzzling her now exposed and sensitive neck. His blood raced, Jane had done an incredible job, making his woman look even sexier; he hadn't thought it possible, she was already perfect.

"Why did you cut off your hair?" Bo asked quietly, and then quickly added, "not that I'm complaining."

"We wanted something a little less high maintenance, since fighting Dragon's is high on the list of priorities right now." Jane replied softly, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek.

"What did you guys do?" Lynne asked Naz, wrapping her arm around his.

"Just talked a bit," Naz murmured.

The couples cuddled up to one another near the fire. It was growing chilly, as the sun was nearly set behind the mountains; fall was arriving. Despite the fact that most areas of Skyrim received little to no snowfall, even the warmest parts got a little chillier as the seasons progressed into winter.

For a while everyone was content with sitting by the fire in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the wind, the occasional scurrying of small animals and the distant howls of wolves far off towards the woods. It was a familiar feeling for the gang, except this time there was no Ahmon to crack jokes and have everyone rolling on their sides gasping to breathe through peals of laughter. He always had a smile on his face, and Jane wondered how the optimistic Nord was faring in Windhelm with his new partner and Stormcloak duties.

Bright stars blinked and glowed above their heads, as the blanket of night settled down around the camp. Only a few more days at the most and the group would be back in Ivarstead, and yet again taking the endless stairs back up to High Hrothgar. Jane honestly couldn't say she was looking forward to it, she still sported a small, faint white scar along her chin from the fall, and her scarred shoulder was hard to miss, she'd never forget what had happened. However with the changing of the seasons, so too, came change to the group as well. Bo, sweet and kind as he was, had changed a lot since their first trip. He was still the same person in many ways, but had grown a lot. Perhaps he had toughened up a bit, or maybe he was just better at hiding his feelings, Jane didn't know but she sure was proud of him. He had confidence in himself he never knew possible. Jane had changed as well, though she might not have noticed it in herself, she too had grown and been molded by her time in Skyrim.

Nazgurat had widened his emotional depth; now that he had Lynne to love and support him, he had become a new and refreshed Orsimer with the best reasons to fight for the safety of his country. Lynne was learning what it was like to truly love for the first time, and since meeting Bo and Jane, the couple had changed her life in the most positive ways.

It was an interesting group to say the least, two male Orsimer alike in many ways but at the same time vastly different, and two women who connected on a very deep level; they had grown to love one another like siblings, and that was stronger than any arcane magic.

After a while Jane clambered to hear feet and stretched once more, shooting Bo a smile before moving over to her pack. Lynne joined her, and the women began cooking their evening meal while the men lounged on their bedrolls.

"Do you think that woman will be angry we didn't return to Riverwood right away?" Naz asked Bo, scratching his bearded cheek while he watched Lynne, as she stood bent over the cooking pot. He swallowed hard; it had been far too long since they had made love in his opinion, it was growing increasingly harder to tolerate.

Bo shrugged, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"It doesn't matter if she is, our first priority was to the Greybeards, and that's what I intend to do."

"I know." Naz replied gruffly, a smile on his lips. "Just that Nord can be a bitch."

The men laughed, and Jane glanced over at them, smiling at how the Orsimer were still able to joke despite the stress on everyone's shoulders. After the meal had been eaten, Bo and Jane took first watch so the older companions could rest first. Nazgurat held Lynne close to him, her cheek pressed against his chest while they cuddled under the blankets. He fondly stroked her hair, brushing his lips over her forehead and eyelids, tipping her chin up to kiss her lips.

"You're amazing," Lynne whispered, and Naz captured her lips once more.

Across the camp Bo sat facing the fire, his legs parted as to give room for Jane, who lay between them with her head resting on his chest. He leaned forward and encircled his arms around her, squeezing gently, and she giggled when his stubbly cheek brushed against her ear.

"Gods, I can't wait to get to Ivarstead so you can shave!" Jane whispered dramatically, letting out a happy sigh when Bo kissed the top of her head.

"You don't like it?" Bo mumbled against her hair, watching the fire as it crackled and burned. Just beyond it Naz and Lynne lay fast asleep on their bedrolls.

"As manly as it makes you," Jane joked, her body shaking as she tried to suppress her giggling, "I like you smooth faced."

"Silly girl," Bo laughed.

* * *

><p>Ivarstead was exactly the same as when the gang arrived the first time, except the tress that dappled around the little hamlet now held leaves in brilliant shades of golden yellow, orange, and red. Jane glanced up at the cloudy blue sky, reveling in Skyrim's fall beauty as leaves spiraled down from the branches of their trees while they walked the cobbled road and crossed the little bridge into Ivarstead. They headed into the familiar Inn, anxious to be out of the chilly air and with a warm mug of something tasty in their hands. Bo walked up to the counter and ordered rooms and drinks, striking up a conversation with the Nord. He asked Wilhelm if anything had been going on in the little milling town, and was informed that the people thought the Barrow was haunted.<p>

"Barrow?" Bo asked, curious.

"Yeah," Wilhelm replied, his accent heavy. "It's bad for business, could really appreciate someone looking into it but not many willing to do it pass by."

It was the soft spot in Bo; the one who loved a good adventure and loved helping others that lead him to agreeing to investigate Shroud Hearth Barrow. How long could it take? At least it was close by, just across the street to be exact; the gang could delve into it early the next morning and be on their way to High Hrothgar by the afternoon. With his decision made, he walked over to the bench the group had found and passed out the drinks, taking a seat beside Jane.

"What were you and Wilhelm talking about?" She inquired quietly, leaning closer to the Orsimer.

"Ah, well…" Bo replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I might have agreed to investigate that haunted Barrow for him. Says it's bad for business."

"Bo," Lynne cut in sternly from across the bench, having overheard his response. "Was that a wise choice? We have more pressing priorities, do we not?"

"I know, I know." Bo held his hands up, nodding. "But I figured it can't be too hard to handle right? Head out at the crack of dawn, finish off whatever moaning Draugr is holed up in there, and then be on our way to the Greybeards by lunchtime."

"I don't see why we shouldn't," Jane shrugged, glancing at her companions. She was proud of Bo's willingness to help. "It's right there."

"True…" Lynne looked down at her mug and did not say any more. Naz was indifferent.

"If you want to go, we'll go."

"It's settled then."

"Excellent!" Jane was excited. She knew the barrow was indeed infested with Draugr but it wasn't too hard of a task; if she remembered correctly it wasn't all that big, at least compared to some other Nordic ruins.

"Do you know anything abut Shroud Hearth Barrow, Jane?" Lynne looked expectantly at the girl, and Jane nodded.

"A little bit," she replied hesitantly, nervously rubbing her arm.

"Is it manageable in a short period of time, do you think?"

"I remember reading it was a smaller ruin." Jane glanced over at Bo, who didn't look upset, but was listening intently. "Um…Its Nordic, so there'll be plenty of Draugr. That's all I know."

"Good," Naz growled. "Love killing those bastards."

Everyone laughed, and relaxed for the evening, enjoying the welcomed break from traveling.

For the last couple of days Jane had grown increasingly paranoid that someone or something was following them. It had started a couple days back after they left camp. Jane could have sworn she'd seen the flash of armor as a man (or woman) disappeared from view. The girl had frowned, thoughts buzzing, who would want to follow the group, and why? This paranoia did not go away, as the person trailing them was not the most professional at hiding. However whenever Jane would pull Bo aside and express her concern to him, the person would magically disappear, and Jane would feel silly and mumble that she must have been seeing things.

Now that they were in Ivarstead and enjoying a nice hot meal, her worries seemed to slip away. She did not pay any attention to the quiet stranger sitting in the farthest corner of the Inn, away from the group. He sat half shrouded in the shadows and watched their every move, a mug of mead in his hands though he did not take one sip.

Jane laughed at Naz's jokes and sent flirting glances Bo's way, thrilled that she was able to send him into a nervous, fidgeting frenzy with just a touch; a brush here, a slight caress there. She enjoyed it immensely, watching her Orsimer blush and stutter over what he was currently talking about.

"You are a tease," Bo growled in her ear at some point, the look in his eyes showed clear as day his love and attraction to Jane.

_I love her to bits… but by Malacath she is driving me crazy! _

Jane giggled, a blush rising to her cheeks, but she did not answer, and instead bid Naz and Lynne goodnight, pulling Bo to his feet, and quickly leading him towards their room. Bo's heart skipped a beat, would they be able to make love tonight? His hopes soared once the door had been closed behind him, and Jane latched her arms around his neck and kissed him with such desperateness that it made his body ache. They tugged at each others armor; Bo could have ripped it off had he not a care in the world, and they continued their passionate kissing all the way to the bed, which was interrupted by Jane pushing him roughly onto his back. Bo reached out to pull her up to him but Jane moved out of his grasp, moving to a kneel position beside the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly, raising his head up to look at Jane, who said nothing and smiled slyly at him.

Jane tugged Bo's breeches down and freed his member from its painful confine, running her hand over the bumps of the scar on his hip before trailing downwards. His green skin glowed under the candlelight.

"Jane?" Bo asked, his voice climbing up a notch as he watched with widened eyes as his woman shuffled closer between his legs, her eyes on his generous length.

"I'm afraid these walls are too thin for us, dear Bo." Jane finally replied, her voice sultry and soft. It sent a shiver up the Orsimer's spine.

"I've never tried other methods, though it can't be too hard now can it?" She continued, raising one curved eyebrow.

"What do you—"

Jane lowered her head down, and a crash of realization washed over him.

"Oh…. Oh Jane… By Malacath!"

* * *

><p>Morning came all too quickly. Lynne wished she could sleep for at least a few more hours, as she sleepily nuzzled Naz's bare chest. The Orsimer was fast asleep, one arm tucked up, the other wrapped securely around her waist. He snored softly, and Lynne slowly shifted her position so she could lean over and kiss his soft green lips. The Orsimer smiled, his eyes still closed, and then one eyelid cracked open. His ruby eye roamed over Lynne's face, taking in the cute tangles of her hair; one side was more flat while the other stuck out in random directions. He chuckled, and Lynne whispered good morning, oblivious to her silly look.<p>

Naz reached up and smoothed her hair down, smiling even broader when she realized what he had been laughing about.

"Guess it's time to get up, hunh?" He replied softly, yawning. "I'd rather stay in bed with you all day."

Lynne blushed, and nodded.

"I'd like that too."

Naz leaned forward and captured Lynne's lips, rolling her onto her back. His hands hungrily roamed down her waist and hip, lifting her shirt up to give him access to her creamy white skin.

"N-Naz," Lynne gasped, feeling a ripple of longing shoot straight through as the Orc growled and hooked his finger along the band of her pants. "We…we can't…"

Nazgurat pulled back, his chest heaving. His face was filled with disappointment, and Lynne reached up to stroke his cheek.

"You're right, I'm just so worked up." He replied after a moment. "I want you."

"I know, love." Lynne whispered, pulling him to her chest. For a minute they lay in complete silence; Lynne stroked Naz's hair and kissed his forehead, enjoying their moment of peace with each other.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Breakfast's ready, lets go!" Bo's voice called out, and the couple sighed, moving to get ready.

Jane and Bo were already tucking into their meal when they finally entered into the main hall. Lynne plopped herself down at the bench and stifled a yawn, not feeling entirely hungry that morning. In fact, she felt a little queasy.

Bo glanced over at Jane, still shocked over what had happened the night before. Jane looked up, feeling his eyes on her, and grinned at him, knowing that he had been blown away by her performance last night. She winked, and then turned back to her food, barely suppressing a laugh at his slightly dumbfounded expression. When the meal was finished, Bo had a quick word with Wilhelm before joining the gang outside, and then everyone headed up the little hill towards the Barrow. They stopped just outside the doors of the circular structure, double-checking over their supplies and quality of weapons. Bo turned to the metal door, and was just about to open them, when, the handles were ripped rather quickly out of his hands as the doors flew open on their own accord. Bo stared in surprise at a young Breton man dressed in elaborate Elven armor, who blinked back at him.

"Oh!" The man exclaimed, "Did I steal your quest?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

* * *

><p>Bo Gro Graul stared at a man dressed from head to toe in Elven armor, his mouth nearly hanging open. The Breton man had a smug look on his face, as though he knew that he had completed what the group was going to set out to do. Jane looked up at Bo, and subtly nudged him out of his stupor.<p>

"W-who…" Bo took replied, regaining his composure. He took a deep breath, "are you?"

The Breton stepped forward, offering his gauntlet-covered hand.

"My name is Andistair, and you must be the Dragonborn."

Bo shook the young man's hand, his eyebrow raised.

"How did you know? Call me Bo."

"It's not that hard to guess," Andistair replied with a broad smile, "Your name is getting around the country and a party like yours is bound to be important." He gestured to the rest of the group, bowing his head in acknowledgement.

"So you cleared the barrow?" Naz grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. Andistair turned around and closed the double doors leading to the barrow before he replied.

"Yes, I overheard Wilhelm complaining about it the other night, and so I took it into my own hands and dealt with it."

"Are you a mage?" Jane inquired curiously, for she could not see any visible weapon on his armored body. The Breton smiled at her, they were nearly the same height, and he nodded.

"Aye, yes ma'am. I am a battle mage to be exact."

Jane's eyes lit up, and she exchanged a wordless look with Lynne. They had been talking about battlemages only a few nights ago. Andistair was appearing to be a very pleasant man. It seemed too good to be a coincidence.

"Well," Bo replied, looking at his friends. "I guess we're not needed here, we will reach High Hrothgar sooner than expected."

Naz and Lynne started moving away from the Barrow, and Andistair looked like he wanted to say something.

"Take care," Jane called out softly, slightly crestfallen, and she smiled at the Breton.

"Wait a moment, if you would." Andistair replied, and Bo turned to him.

"You're going to High Hrothgar?"

"Yes." Bo looked at Andistair, wary of the stranger.

"I am heading there also, if you would allow me to travel with you."

"Why are you going there?"

"A man asked me to take some supplies up to the Greybeards and I agreed to do it."

Bo glanced over at Naz, who shrugged. Lynne looked indifferent and Jane was smiling.

"If it is alright with my team, then it is fine by me."

Jane was silently elated, perhaps they could recruit this man if he proved to be of good character. _He could be really beneficial to us_, she thought gleefully.

* * *

><p>Andistair's armor glittered in the morning sunlight, and it was quite distracting. The Breton apologized several times, explaining that his regular armor was less glamorous but was being repaired.<p>

"What do you usually wear?" Jane asked him breathlessly, as they climbed the steep mountainside up to High Hrothgar.

"It's actually Daedric that I wear, and it doesn't blind anyone when I walk in the sunlight."

Andistair was proving to be an easy going man, and his humorous responses reminded Jane of Ahmon. Jane's heart ached when she thought about her Nord friend, she missed him dearly and wondered how he was faring with the Stormcloaks.

The group climbed for quite some time without rest, and Jane remembered to stick close to Bo and kept her eyes glued on her feet while she walked so she could avoid another fall like the last time. To her right, Andistair was walking a few paces beside her, and when she glanced over at him she could see he was struggling with the climb in his armor. Beads of sweat had formed along his temples, and Jane had to admit he was a handsome man. From her experiences playing the video game back on Earth Jane couldn't say she really liked Breton, she found them to be very unattractive compared to the other races. Andistair's hair was a rusty brown, and fell just to his shoulders. His face was smooth and free of any facial hair, he looked to be no older than nineteen or twenty. He caught Jane's glance and flashed a toothy smile at her, his teeth were straight and strikingly white against his tan skin.

"Can we rest for a moment?"

Lynne's straggled breath called out from behind her, and Jane turned around to find the woman leaning with one hand against her knee and the other clutching her stomach.  
>Before Jane could ask if she was okay, Lynne suddenly bolted towards the trees and knelt down into the snow. The sounds of her emptying her stomach rang in all their ears, and Naz visibly flinched. Jane jogged over to her and knelt down beside Lynne. She brushed her hair back and gently rubbed Lynne's back.<p>

After a few moments Lynne sat back and wiped her mouth, looking a little worse for wear. Jane offered her water, but the Nord shook her head.

"No, Let's just keep moving, the sooner we get to High Hrothgar the better."

Concerned for her friend, Jane nodded, and when everyone began to walk again Jane made sure she kept one eye on her feet and the other on Lynne. She was impossible pale, and she struggled with the climb, but not one complaint left her lips. Naz walked at a slower pace with her, his face contorted with concern, and his arm was placed securely around her waist to help her walk.

"Is Lynne gonna be okay?" Bo whispered to Jane some time later, and the girl looked up at him.

"I hope so," Jane replied quietly, slipping a gloved hand into Bo's. Andistair was further ahead, keeping a look out for any threats that may cross their path. He dispatched a few ice wolves with impressively strong firebolts, and did not need any help from the group.

Lynne was sick once more before they reached the area that once held a Frost Troll. Jane had been nervous about reaching this point on the mountain, where a path had been cut directly into the rock. Their feet crunched noisily over the snow and Bo became quiet as the shadow on the cliffs rose on either side of them. Bo expected to hear a roar echo out at them, to see the creature blundering towards them, but there was only silence. Bo's breathing nearly stopped, and his heart raced. Despite the reassuring grasp of Jane's hand, he still felt the anxiety take a hold of him, and it did not let go of him until he saw the outline of High Hrothgar's building come into view. Clouds swirled around them, blurring their view, but Lynne was the most relieved. She felt sick to her stomach, and wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep her stomach ache away. She couldn't imagine what was wrong with her, and Naz's worrying made her wish it would go away even faster.

Andistair glanced back at the group and then continued forward until he reached the large chest located at the bottom of the stairs. While everyone clambered up the slippery steps the Breton placed the cargo into the chest and shut it, before following everyone inside the warm hall of High Hrothgar. There was a shout, and Andistair rushed forward into the room, finding an unconscious Lynne laying limply in Naz's arms.

"She's fainted!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello there! Thank you for reading this story. I appreciate every review, and I take them all to heart. I am so grateful for all of the people who have followed this story every step of the way, through all it's hiatus's, and still supports me. I am back, and I'm here for good! This chapter is a bit of a filler, but we'll get to the good stuff soon enough.


	40. Chapter 40

Naz paced nervously outside the door, his stomach twisted in knots. He didn't know what to expect, but when Lynne had fainted out in the hall the older Orc had panicked. He was worried that something was terribly wrong with his partner, and his mind immediately went to a dark place. Bo, Jane, and Andistair sat on one of the benches outside Lynne's room, warily watching Naz's pacing, and Jane felt a great concern for Lynne as well as for Naz, who she knew must be going mad inside with worry.

It felt like an eternity passed, before someone finally opened the door, and Arngeir stepped out. Naz was on him like flies to honey, demanding to know what was wrong with his Lynne.

"Well, she's awake," the speaker for the Greybeard's replied calmly, unfazed by Naz's overbearing emotions. "Go in and see for yourself."

Arngeir sent Jane a silent look, and Jane's stomach lurched, but she stayed where she was between the other two men.

Naz rushed into the room to find Lynne awake and sitting up, a pillow behind her back, and she gave Naz a shaky smile.

"Hey, handsome," she whispered quietly, and the Orc sat down on the bed beside her.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice hoarse and shaking. He grasped Lynne's hand and gently stroked it, trying to keep his composure though it was hard. Knowing his love was sick tore him apart. Lynne looked fine from what he could see, other than a slight grey tinge to her pale skin and the exhausted look on her face.

"Naz…" Lynne replied, looking down at the sheets. She took a deep breath.

"There's something I have to tell you…"

* * *

><p>Jane and Bo collapsed on the bed that occupied their room, the couple were looking forward to some rest. Andistair had been given the room across the hall after being thanked by Arngeir for delivering the supplies to them. He had been offered a room for the night since it was late in the afternoon. Andistair had gratefully accepted, the trek up to High Hrothgar had been more difficult than he expected and the Breton was looking forward to a bottle of mead and a hot meal. He wondered vaguely what was wrong with the Nord woman, from what information he knew it seemed like her sickness had come along pretty suddenly, and he hoped she was okay. While Andistair settled in to his room, across the hallway Jane was voicing her concerns to Bo.<p>

"I feel bad for Naz, he is probably worried sick about her."

"He's strong," Bo replied softly, pulling the girl into his arms. He rested his cheek against her head and closed his eyes, trying to keep Jane from worrying as much as the Orc. "I think Lynne will be fine, when he came back out and told us she's resting he didn't look really upset." In fact, Naz looked like he had seen a ghost. Bo closed his eyes and his body relaxed. It took only a few minutes for the tired Orc to fall asleep, and Jane followed not long after.

"I thought you used protection," Naz spoke, rubbing his eyes. He felt like he'd been hit with a sack of bricks. "Potions, or whatever."

"I did… I… just not the last couple of times. I had run out but I couldn't resist you." Lynne's voice was barely over a whisper, and she had her knees tucked up to her chest. "This is all my fault."

"Fault? Lynne…" Naz reached forward and tipped her chin towards him. He captured her lips with his, and for a moment neither one of them said anything. "You're with child, our child."

"I know, It's just… horrible timing." Lynne's breath hitched, and she covered her face with her hands. "With Alduin wreaking havoc in Skyrim, and Bo needing out help. Now I'll be unable to fight."

"It's okay, love," Naz replied as softly as he could, gently wrapping his arms around the woman, he knew Lynne was clearly distressed but Naz was oddly calm.

"Things happened for a reason, I never imagined I'd ever be a father."

The way Naz said father made Lynne look up at him, and she looked into Naz's eyes for a long time.

"We're going to b-be parents," she whispered.

"I love you," Naz growled, leaning in for more kisses. Lynne clutched Naz close to her and kissed back, feeling many overwhelming feelings. Naz climbed under the covers and held Lynne in his arms, stroking her hair, until they both drift off to sleep. Both of them were faced with unusual dreams about children and parenthood.

Everyone re-grouped later that evening, after a small, well-needed rest. Lynne was given strict instructions to stay in bed, since the climb had exhausted her body greatly. She didn't need any more strain, now that she was carrying a 2-week old child inside of her. Andistair had been invited into their room along with Bo and Jane, and the other three were anxious to hear what had happened to Lynne. Once meals and mead had been served, and they had all settled around Lynne's bed, did Naz break the news.  
>"Lynne is with child," Naz grunted, feeling a wave of emotion wash over him. He blinked, and felt Lynne's hand gently squeeze his.<p>

"Oh my God!" Jane cried, covering her mouth with both hands. Tears swelled in her eyes, and she quickly rushed forward to embrace Lynne. "That is so wonderful to hear!" The girl exclaimed, feeling incredibly relieved that Lynne was not in fact, sick, but simply pregnant and had strained herself too hard.

"That is happy news," Andistair spoke next, smiling warmly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Lynne whispered, unable to resist smiling. Jane's mood was infectious. "You're going to be an aunt, Jane."

Jane was sent into a happy babble at the mention of being an aunt, and Bo laughed at how happy Naz and lynne looked. He walked up to Naz and clapped the older Orc on the back.

"Congrats," Bo spoke to Naz, and was surprised when he noticed the tears slide down Naz's cheek. The Orsimer hastily rubbed at his cheek and glanced up at Bo.

"Thanks," he replied thickly.

The rest of the evening was spent in good spirits, nobody talked about what Lynne and Naz were going to do now that Lynne was out of commission for helping Bo, nor did they speak about the fact that the child would be of mixed race, and how the pregnancy might go.

When everyone was ready to retire for the evening, bellies full of mead and food, Bo finally brought up the important question.

"I don't expect an answer tonight," Bo started, looking between Lynne and Naz, "but we will need to figure out what Lynne's going to do, since she can't fight now. I don't wish to put her in harms way, but I'll definitely miss her skills as a mage. Think about it and come fine me tomorrow, okay?"

Andistair was looking thoughtful, and Lynne nodded, her expression serious. They said their goodnight, and went to bed. Tomorrow would be an important day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Rejoice!_** _Wow. This took forever to upload. Life definitely kicked me in the ass, I've been so busy lately. It's hard to adjust to going from no life and no job to a full time job all of a sudden. Things are quieting down, and I've finally finished moving. I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I promise a wonderfully steamy and longer chapter next :)_


	41. buh-bye

This account is ceasing it's activities. It's time to say goodbye and move on. If you wish to continue with my stories, I'm sure you'll find me elsewhere... :)


	42. AUTHORS NOTE

I've gotten some questions regarding where I've gone to on fan fiction. I'm not willing to tell everyone, but if you're curious as to where my new account is, shoot me a PM and I'll be more than happy to tell you :)

~Suilaid


End file.
